The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya kehidupan dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto/evil enemy and strong. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**_Kisah Sebelumnya :_** Di dunia tanpa batas, ruang hampa dan yang jelas dunia ini masih di dalam pelanet bumi … "Aku bosan dengan kehidupan masa kini, haaahh!" …. "Masa depan sangat membosankan, haaaah… hanya menang tehnologi saja" dia adalah sang penjelajah waktu …. "Aku mempunyai nama, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian ingat itu" …. "kalian dengar baik-baik, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage" …. **"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, siluman berteman dengan manusia? Yang benar saja, yang ada aku akan dimamfaatkan oleh yang namanya manusia" ….. **"Mau kau jadi temanku?" …. **"Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu di tempat ini dengan rutin. Aku tidak ingin punya jinchuriki yang lemah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat" …. "Fuga? aku tau kau juga senasib dengan Naruto, apa keputusanmu?" …. **"Kau bisa lebih kuat dari itu jika kau berlatih dengan benar, aku ikut prihatin terhadapmu. Jadi aku akan membuat kelembutanmu itu menjadi kekuatan yang hebat" …. "Aku Fuga Yadu, Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sensei, hobiku sensei tidak perlu tau, lalu cita-citaku lebih rahasia dari cita-cita sensei" …. "Uzumaki Naruto itu namaku, kesukaanku makan ramen, aku sangat tidak suka orang sok cool, hobiku latihan dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage" …. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka tidak ada, yang ku tidak suka banyak termasuk si Dobe, aku tak punya cita-cita tapi ambisi ingin membunuh seseorang" …. Tiga pedang tetajam dan kuat di dunia shinobi : pedang kembar, Agni dan Ludra. Pedang iblis, Gokumonji. Pedang langit, Gleam Habakiri.

_-000000-_

Setelah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun di luar desa Konoha dengan seorang guru hebat salah satu dari legendaries sannin, tiga bocah yang dulunya ingusan sekarang telah menjadi kuat dan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang gagah. Tentunya tiga remaja ini sanggup menarik bergagai jenis perempuan dari klas balita hingga jompo menyebabkan ketampanan dan kegagahan mereka menjadi melegenda.

**Syang! **

**Ting!**

**Trang!**

**Syiinggg!**

**Tinggg!**

Suara pedang beradu.

Tiga orang remaja berumur ± 15 tahun sedang latihan Kenjutsu tanpa pengawasan sang guru. Tiga orang remaja itu sedang latihan seni pedang di sebuah sungai dekat air terjun dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

**Syang!**

**Trang!**

**Ting!**

**Ting!**

**_"Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"_**** jutus bola api dikeluarkan oleh seseorang dengan mata hitam gelap, bertubuh kekar dan ideal, memiliki rambut hitam pekat, poninya membingkai wajahnya dan rambut bagian belakang bergaya cikrak.**

**Lalu serangan bola api dari pria berambut gaya emo itu ditepis dengan ayunan pedang secara memutar seperti kincir oleh lawannya. Serangan bola api itu dinetralkan oleh pedang milik lawan latihan tanding pria emo itu, seorang pria gagah dengan tubuh yang mempesona para wanita, meiliki wajah halus tanpa coretan sedikitpun serta tampan yang sanggup membuat wanita menghayal setiap detik, memiliki iris mata berwarna biru seperti safir, memiliki rambut halus seleher berwarna pirang jabrik dan memiliki pony miring ke kiri serta tak menutup mata kirinya.**

**"Oi Teme! Element bola apimu kurang padat" ucap pria jabik itu. Lawannya tiada lain adalah Sasuke.**

**"Baiklah akan aku perbesar lagi dan apakah kau bisa menghindarinya, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dan lawannya adalah Naruto. Garis kumis kucing di pipinya telah samar dan hampir menghilang.**

**Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dengan cepat lalu melakukan handseals. ****_"Fire style : Mega Fireball Jutsu!"_**

**"Wow wow wo! Jangan bercanda, Teme! Ini bola api raksasa namanya-tebayo" keluh Naruto.**

**Sebelum bola api raksasa itu menghantam tubuh Naruto, dia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya sehingga bola api Sasuke malah membentur permukaan sungai dan menciptakan ombak besar.**

**Tiba-tiba bahu kanan Sasuke disentuh dari belakang, ia langsung terkejut saat menoleh "bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?".**

**"Aku menggunakan jutsu teleportasi seperti ayahku" ucap Naruto. "Sepertinya aku sudah bertambah cepat-tebayo" celotehnya.**

**"Heh, kau memang hebat, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Tapi jika aku tetap berdiri di sana bisa-bisa aku malah menjadi seongkok daging panggang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

**"Tapi tetap saja kekuatanku berada dibawahmu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Tapi tadi kau menciptakan bola api raksasa, Teme!" ucap Naruto.**

**"Tapi kau menghindar dengan mudah, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Tapi kekuatan apimu itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

**"Tapi tetap saja kau lebih kuat" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Tapi kau mampu mengimbangiku, Teme!"**

**"Tapi kau itu memang bebar-benar kua…"**

**Syet! Syet! Dua lemparan batu berkecepatan tinggi serta melesat lurus. Plak! Brug! Sasuke jatuh karena terkena lemparan sedangkan Naruto menghidar dengan tepat.**

**"Sial!" keluh Sasuke lalu bangun kembali.**

**_"Lemparan batu yang sangat cepat"_**** batin Naruto, ia lau menatap ke arah temannya yang lain yang tiada lain adalah Fuga, seorang pria tampan pemilik hidung mancung serta dagu sedikit lancip, rambut silver rurus yang panjangnya seleher, memiliki iris mata hitam gelap dan mata kanannya ditutup oleh poninya. **

**Fuga tadinya sedang tertidur di atas batu yang berada di hulu sungai dan terpaksa bangun karena perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke.**

**"Fuga, apakah kau yang melemparnya-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.**

**"Haiyah… entahlah! … TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDUR SIANGKU HAH?" tanya Fuga dengan penuh amarah.**

**"Hah, ternyata benar kau yang melemparnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto santai.**

"Heh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Tiba-tiba seorang bandit dengan badan penuh tato menghampiri mereka. "Oi kalian, jangan latihan di sini! Kalian merusak ketenangan sungai saja" ucap bandit itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Perkenalkan aku penguasa lembah ini, Daitsuke Kaitomaru" ucap bandit itu.

"Daitsuke?" Fuga yang berada satu meter di belakang 'Naruto dan Sasuke' sedikit terkejut, "nama itu mirip nama yang pernah aku dengar" ucapnya lagi.

"Oi bandit! Kami berhak latihan di sini-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Bandit itu menatap ketiga remaja itu dengan lekan-lekan, ia memperhatikan penampilan ketiganya dengan teliti.

"Haiyah, orang ini benar-benar aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Jangan jatuh cinta kepadaku, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke sambil menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau gey?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ini pria normal, bodoh! Aku hanya memperhatikan penampilan kalian yang kurang menyenangkan dan mengecewakan mataku karena telah melihat kalian" ucap Kaitomaru. "Oi kau pirang! Rambutmu itu sangat buruk, seharusnya kau mencukurnya seperti gaya tentara. Lihat celanamu itu, warna orange itu buruk. Iyak! Kau juga tidak punya bulu dada bahkan kumis dan jenggot, kau itu tidak cocok menjadi pria. Kalau berpakaian, pakai kimono saja lalu jadi kunoichi" ucap Kaitomaru.

Karena kesal Naruto melangkah mendekati bandit itu namun dihentikan setelah melangkah beberapa langkah. "Langkahmu juga sangat buruk, tidak maco!" ucap Kaitomaru. "Kau juga! Rambutmu seperti pantat ayam!" tunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hey pantat ayam! Sebaiknya kau cukur rambutmu seperti gaya jenger ayam lalu pakai anting dan beberapa persing di hidung, lidah, bibir, puting, pusar dan dibawahnya. Dengan itu kau pasti maco. Cih penampilanmu sekarang sangat membosankan, aku sudah berbaik hati dan bersedia memberimu masukan" ucap Kaitomaru.

"Jangan mengatur gaya hidupku, keparat!" umpat Sasuke.

Kaitomaru lalu memandang ke arah di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Oi silver, kau itu culun ya. Seharusnya kau botak biar lebih keren lalu kasi tato naga di batok kepalamu itu dan di jidatmu kasi enam titik biar kaya biksu. Kau pasti keren dengan itu. Dada dan punggungu juga dikasi tato. Satu lagi, jika berpakaian jangan pake baju biar terlihat tato-tatomu" ucap Kaitomaru.

"Fuck, jangan sok mengatur" keluh Fuga.

"Kalian bertiga harus mengikuti saranku maka kalian akan sangat keren" ucap Kaitomaru.

**Sleb! **Naruto menusuk perut bandit itu dengan pedangnya. "Diam cerewet! Jangan mengatur jalanku hidupku!" ucap Naruto sinis.

**Seb! **Sasuke juga menusuk perut bandit itu dengan pedangnya. "Aku paling tidak suka diatur jika aku tidak suka" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Kaitomaru malah tertawa "Hyahahahaha! Penampilan kalian itu membuatku bosan. Aku sudah mau berbaik hati untu…."

**Syet! Sleb! **Mulut Kaitomaru langsung tertusuk lemparan pedang dari Fuga hingga menembus kepalanya. "DIAM KAU, BITCH!" umpat Fuga.

Fuga lalu datang mendekati Kaitomaru yang sudah tergeletak untuk mencabut pedangnya. "Jangan sok mengatur hidupku! Aku punya kehendak sendiri" ucap Fuga sinis.

"Tau rasa kau cerewet!" umpat Naruto.

"Dia sudah mati" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bakar dia!" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

**_"Amateratsu!"_**

Sasuke lalu membakarnya hingga habis.

**Author Note : -Api hitam dari neraka yang menghalangi seluruh pengelihatan para reader untuk melihat Kaitomaru terbakar habis sampai tak tersisa sekebispun- **

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Amegakure,** **sore hari 04.00pm. **Desa ini sangat gelap karena awan yang sangat pekat dan turun hujan sangat deras. Keadaan desa di sini bisa dibilang lebih modern dari desa lain, setiap bangunan di sini sudah memakai bahan dari besi dan aluminium.

Seekor anjing terlihat berjalan masuk melalui pintu utama Amegakure, bentuk anjing ini tidak normal. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam serta memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar, ajing itu adalah siluman.

Jauh di tempat lain, di sebuah bangunan tertinggi di pusat Amegakure, terlihat seseorang pria berdiri tegak di bawah derasnya hujan. Pria itu memiliki penampilan aneh, pada tulang hidungnya tertancab tiga batang besi bundar yang sejajar dari atas ke bawah, pada telinga juga memakai persing secara berderet dan tertanjab besi bundar secara vertical di tengah telinganya, juga tertancab dua batang besi tajam di bagian bibir bawahnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange yang tak begitu panjang dan jabrik. Di belakang pria itu berdiri seorang wanita yang cantik serta memiliki rambut biru seleher yang lurus dengan hiasan bunga kertas di kepalanya.

"Konan! Sepertinya ada orang asing datang ke desa kita. Aku merasakan energinya dari tetesan hujan ini. Dia lumayan kuat." ucap pria berambut orange itu.

"Biar aku selidiki" ucap Konan, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi ribuan lembaran kertas dan terbang ke arah munculnya orang asing itu.

Dua orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah dan itu berarti mereka anggota Akatsuki. Wanita itu bernama Konan dan yang pria bernama Pain.

Konan sampai ke titik tempat kemunculan orang asing tersebut yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Pain, namun sesampai di sana dan masih sekitar gerbang utama, Konan malah terkejut karena hanya menemukan seekor anjing hitam yang aneh. "Anjing dengan sayap kelelawar? Apakah siluman?" Konan bertanya-tanya karena sedikit bingung antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan penampakan yang ia lihat di hadapannya itu.

Anjing hitam seperti srigala dengan sayap kelelawar. Jauh sebelum anjing itu datang, terjadi fenomena alam jauh di luar kawasan Amegakure tepatnya sejauh 23 mil dari Amegakure.

Sebuah cahaya warna-warni berputar cepat membentuk sebuah kubah dengan diikuti aliran listrik di sekitar kubah cahaya tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit kubah cahaya itu lenyap lalu muncul seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam halus serta panjang, dilihat dari raut wajahnya gadis itu berumur sekitar 15 tahun dan tanpa tertutup sehelai benang sedikitpun.

Gadis itu menggumam "tubuhku jauh lebih muda dari sebelumnya dan semua pakaianku lenyap".

Karena keadaannya yang tak tertutup apapun, gadis itu merubah dirinya menjadi seekor anjing srigala bersayap lalu pergi menuju arah Amegakure.

Setelah sampai di Amegakure, ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

….

"Siluman?" ucap Konan penasaran.

Anjing hitam itu lalu berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik setinggi Konan, memiliki rambut hitam halus yang panjang hingga pinggang, mata hitam yang mempesona, dagu lancip dan bentuk wajah yang menawan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu sedang menghadap ke arah Konan dan tanpa menggunakan busana sedikitpun. Gadis itu menatap Konan dengan lembut sambil menutup bagian vitalnya dengan tangan.

Konan sangat terkejut melihat penampakan itu dan membuatnya diam sesaat lalu memulai bicara "kau manusia? Tadi kau memakai jurus henge?" tanya Konan.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Konan.

Melihat keadaan gadis yang tanpa busana di hadapannya, Konan langsung membuka jubah Akatsukinya untuk menutup tubuh gadis itu dan kemudian mengajaknya pulang menuju markas Pain.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis terhadap Konan kemudian mengikutinya pergi ke markas Pain.

Jauh di tempat lain dan pada saat itu juga, di sebuah tempat yang bernama lembah Tengkorak sekaligus tempat persembunyian orang bertopeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata, anjing srigala bersayap kelelawar itu juga menemui orang bertopeng tersebut. Ada dua sosok anjing hitam saat ini, melakukan hal yang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda dan di waktu yang sama dan yang jelas kedua anjing hitam itu adalah orang yang sama, orang yang bertemu dengan Konan.

**Lembah Tengkorak.**

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa kemari?" tanya orang bertopeng tersebut.

Sosok misterius itu masih tetap berbentuk anjing. "Apakah kau Uchiha Obito?" tanya anjing itu dengan suara wanita yang agak bass, datar dan seram.

"Kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanya Obito.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting aku ingin berbisnis denganmu" ucap anjing itu.

"Bisnis?" tanya Obito.

"Aku punya musuh yang kuat di sini sementara kau juga memiliki ambisi untuk menciptakan dunia yang kau inginkan dengan menggunakan ilusi. Sebuah dunia yang damai seperti yang kau harapkan. Bisa dibilang tujuan kita hampir sama yaitu mencari siluman, kalau di sini itu disebut bijuu." ucap anjing itu.

"Kau tau banyak tentangku. Dan sepertinya kau tidak begitu berbahaya untukku. Apa usulmu?" tanya Obito yang tak menemukan kebohongan setelah melihat anjing itu dengan mata sharingannya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu dari mereka. Siluman Singa Putih, Shimma." ucap anjing itu.

Obito terkejut karena baru mengetahui kalau di dunia ini ada satu lagi bijuu. "Aku hanya mengetahui sembilan bijuu dan mustahil ada satu lagi, apa mungkin dia memiliki sepuluh ekor?".

"Siluman singa itu malah memiliki ekor srigala, bukan ekor singa. Dia raja siluman, dan dia sudah membantai semua clanku" ucap anjing itu. "Aku menemuimu untuk mengadakan kesepakatan" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu? Jika merugikanku aku tidak mau" ucap Obito.

"Bantu aku menangkap singa itu dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang tak terbatas kepadamu" ucap anjing itu. "Aku ingin sekali memakan roh singa itu agar aku abadi" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah kita sepakat. Dekat-dekat ini aku akan mulai bergabung dengan akatsuki, aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama" ucap Obito.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan identitasmu. Tapi ada orang lain yang mungkin tau tentangmu, seorang pemuda yang menyimpan siluman singa di dalam tubuhnya" ucap anjing itu.

"Jinchuuriki?" tanya Obito.

"Apalah itu yang jelas dia berbahaya untukmu" sahut anjing misterius itu.

"Kekuatan apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku? Aku harap itu hebat" ucap Obito.

"Kekuatan yang abadi, kekuatan Dewa Penghancur" ucap anjing itu.

"Bisa kau buktikan?" tanya Obito.

"Jika kau ingin bukti, kau harus membayarnya dulu" ucap anjing itu.

"Kau ingin uang?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau memberikan sedikit rohmu untukku" ucap anjing itu.

"Roh?" tanya Obito.

"Kau ingin kuat dan sukses dalam mencampai ambisimu kan? Jadi berikan sedikit rohmu dan itu tak akan membuatmu mati" ucap anjing itu.

"Baiklah dan ambil sedikit saja" ucap Obito.

"Hanya setetes saja sudah banyak" ucap anjing itu lalu menghembuskan asap hitam dari mulutnya kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Obito lalu keluar lagi dan memutar disekitar tubuh Obito, sebagian kecil dari kepulan asap hitam itu kembali ke mulut anjing misterius itu dan sisanya masuk kembali ke tubuh Obito. Anjing itu puas begitu juga Obito yang seketika chakranya meningkat pesat hingga berlipat ganda.

"Ini… ini sungguh luarbiasa! Mwahahahaha!" Obito tertawa dengan bangga.

Di lain tempat, di markas Pain. Pain terkejut saat Konan membawa seorang gadis menemuinya.

"Diakah orang yang memiliki chakra besar itu?" Pain terlihat terkejut setelah melihat gadis yang dibawa oleh Konan.

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat, aku menemukan dia tanpa busana" ucap Konan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Pain.

Gadis itu menjawab "aku mendapati diriku sudah ada di dalam hutan dan tanpa busana lalu aku menuju desa ini dan bertemu dengan kakak cantik" ucap gadis itu lembut sambil memandang Konan.

"Jelaskan sebelumnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pain.

"Saat aku sendirian di rumah aku di serang oleh seseorang yang kuat, aku dibius dan selanjutnya aku tidak ingat. Hikz nasibku sangat buruk, mungkin aku telah diperkosa" ucap gadis itu sambil merunduk.

"Manusia memang seperti itu, mereka hanya ingin mencari kepuasan sepihak dan menindas orang lemah. Itu sebabnya aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran tentang rasa sakit kemudian mereka akan belajar memahami satu sama lain dan dengan itu kedamaian akan tercipta. Kau berada di tempat yang tepat, kau akan aman di sini dan anggap saja kami ini keluargamu" ucap Pain yang merasa sangat prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, kakak" ucap gadis itu.

"Jangan sungkan, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga" ucap Pain. "Konan, antar dia untuk mandi dan berikan pakain yang layak" ucap Pain lagi.

"Baik" sahut Konan. "Ayo ikut aku" ajak Konan kepada gadis itu. Konan mengajak gadis itu ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar Konan, gadis itu bertanya "kenapa kakak itu langsung menerima aku menjadi keluarga, padahal kan baru bertemu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Itu karena dia sangat peduli dengan orang-orang yang tak mendapatkan keadilan" ucap Konan.

"Siapa nama kakak itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia ketua Akatsuki, Pain." Ucap Konan.

"Hati kakak Pain sangat baik, tapi dia menyimpan kebencian yang besar dan juga sangat menderita" ucap gadis itu membuat Konan langsung terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Konan.

"Aku mampu melihat kesedihan hati seseorang" ucap gadis itu.

"Jadi begitu ya" ucap Konan.

"Sudah sekian lama aku ingin memiliki keluarga, akhirnya di sini aku mendapatkannya. Terima kasih Kakak Cantik, karena telah mengijinkanku tinggal" ucap gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis kehadapan Konan.

Konan juga ikut tersenyum.

Sementara jauh di tempat lain, di sebuah penginapan tempat Jiraiya dan muridnya beristirahat, Fuga terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

**Dug! Dug!**

Detak jantung Fuga tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dua kali lalu ia merasa pusing.

"Kau kenapa, Fuga?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang berada di samping kanan kasur Fuga.

Fuga lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di sisi kiri Fuga.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk" ucap Fuga lalu secara tiba-tiba pandangan Fuga blank seketika kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Fuga! Kau kenapa? Fuga! Fuga!" pangil Naruto karena sangat cemas.

"Biar aku panggil guru" ucap Sasuke lalu bergegas.

Saat Fuga membuka mata, ia lalu menemukan dirinya telah berada di suatu tempat tanpa batas dan hanya ada hamparan tanah yang luas.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendatangi Fuga dan orang itu sangat mirib dengannya hanya saja rambut orang itu berwarna hitam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

**"Aku telah menungu lama kehadiranmu di sini, di sebuah ruang yang gelap di celah hatimu"** ucap orang yang sama persis dengan Fuga itu.

"Jadi ini di dalam alam bawah sadarku" ucap Fuga.

**"Lebih tepatnya di hatimu yang menyimpan penuh kebencian"** ucap orang itu.

"Kau itu pasti sisi gelapku" ucap Fuga.

**"Kau melupakanku, Fuga! Kau telah berubah, apa kau melupakan masa lalumu?"** tanya sisi gelap Fuga.

"Aku sama sekali tak melupakannya. Kau tinggal saja di sini dengan tenang, suatu saat aku akan mengatasi kebencian ini" ucap Fuga.

**"Heh! Kau terlalu naïf. Aku mau memberitaumu suatu hal bahwa iblis sudah datang" **ucap Dark Fuga.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, aku pergi dulu" ucap Fuga lalu kekbali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga tersadar lalu ia mendapati guru dan kedua temannya telah menunggunya siuman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Fuga.

"Dua temanmu ini sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Firasatku buruk, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Fuga.

"Itu pasti karena kau kurang istirahat-tebayo. Latihan kenjutsu tadi sudah masuk level tinggi dan pedangmu itu sangat berat, jadi beristirahatlah dulu, besok jangan latihan dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kau harus banyak istirahat" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan buang-buang waktu, lagipula besok adalah latihan tahap terakhir, aku tidak mungkin melewati ini. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Besok latiahan level tertinggi, kalian harus segera istirahat" ucap Jiraiya.

Mereka bertiga lalu segera beristirahat mengingat besok adalah latihan final dalam seni Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu.

Selama bertahun-tahun latihan, skill Naruto sudah meningkat pesat terutama dalam bidang taijutsu dan ninjutsu sementara dalam skill kenjutsu, Naruto masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan begitu juga kedua temannya.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang luas, di sebuah desa kecil yang masih dalam kawasan Iwagakure, Naruto dan kawan-kawan melakukan latihan tahap terakhir dan kini dalam pengawasan guru mereka.

Pertama, Naruto dan kawan-kawan latihan penyempurnaan tehnik kenjutsu yang diawasi langsung oleh Tomas.

**Ting!**

**Trang!**

**Syang!**

**Sying!**

**Ting!**

**Suara pedang beradu.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengadu kehalian mereka masing-masing sementara Fuga sedang asik tidur di ranting pohon apel yang berada jauh di pingir lapangan. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan mata pedang yang saling beradu.

"TEMEEE! Kau tak akan bisa mendorongku mundur" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Dobe! CIAAAAA!". Sasuke menambah tenaga untuk mendorong, ia juga menambah level element petir pada pedangnya.

"HYAAAAA!" Naruto juga bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa saat mengadu ketajaman pedang, mereka berdua lalu melompat jauh ke arah belakang masing-masing.

"TEME! Rasakan ini, **_Wave Flame!". _**Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menciptakan lima gelombang pisau api yang mengarah ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat lalu ia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan membalas dengan **'****_Lightning Wave'. _**Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya sehingga wave Sasuke hanya membentur tanah.

Naruto menggunakan **_'Teleportasi Jutsu'_** lalu langsung berada di belakang Sasuke namun berhasil ditepis walau Sasuke terlambat satu detik untuk menepis tebasan dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah ada kemajuan juga, Sasuke"

"Heh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Mereka kembali melompat jauh ke arah belakang masing-masing dan kembali mengadu pedang.

**Seng!**

**Syang!**

**Sing!**

**Trang!**

**Ting!**

Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat, ia dapat berpindah-pindah sesuka hatinya dengan jutsu teleportasinya dan membuat Sasuke kewalahan membaca gerakannya. Naruto dapat berpindah tempat secepat kilat ke suatu tempat asalkan di tempat tujuannya ia merasakan chakra yang sudah di kenalnya.

Walaupun sulit membaca gerakan Naruto, Sasuke mampu menepis serangan Naruto berkat mata sharingannya walau terlambat beberapa detik saat menepis.

Pedang mereka kembali beradu dan saling mendorong. Sasuke terlihat menepis dorongan pedang dari Naruto.

"Teme, kemajuanmu sudah lumayan. Kau sudah bisa menepis semua seranganku. Selamat, latihan tehnik kenjutsumu sudah lulus-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Heh" dengus Sasuke.

"Oi bocah kuning, yang berhak meluluskan itu adalah aku lagipula akulah guru yang mengajarkan tehnik kenjutsu pada kalian. Kau jangan sombong pirang!" ucap Tomas kesal.

"Maaf-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana si Silver?" tanya Tomas.

"Biar aku cari" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan cepat lalu muncul di pohon apel Fuga.

Akibat Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di ranting bagian kiri ranting tempat Fuga bermimpi, mimpi Fuga langsung bersambung karena tersadar tiba-tiba kemudian jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian satu meter.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga. ia lalu bangkit dan mengusap pantatnya yang kotor.

"Kenapa kau tidur saja di setiap latihan kenjutsu akhir-akhir ini, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk mempelajari tehnik itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita adu skill kita dalam tehnik pedang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… baiklah, ayo ke tengah lapangan" ucap Fuga.

"Oke" Naruto langsung menghilang kemudian langsung muncul di samping Sasuke sementara Fuga masih berjalan santai.

"Kau terlalu sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, Dobe. Membuatku merasa risih" ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe" tawa Naruto ringan, "kenapa Fuga lama sekali ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa dia semakin pelan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sasuke.

12 menit kemudian Fuga akhirnya tiba di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa baru nyampai, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" ucap Fuga santai.

"Hah… jangan mengikuti gaya hidup Kakasi-sensei tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oi Silver, tunjukkan kemampuanmu" ucap Tomas.

"Haiyah, kau ini hewan kochiyoseku. Jangan cerewet" ucap Fuga.

"Aku ini yang mengajarimu tehnik kenjutsu tau" ucap Tomas.

"Naruto, ayo tanding" ucap Fuga.

"Oi kau, jangan mengacangi mastermu!" ucap Tomas.

"Huaaaaahem!" Fuga malah menguap membuat Tomas sweatdrop.

"Ayo bertanding, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Huaaahem…. Ayo lakukan" ucap Fuga.

Naruto sudah siap dengan Agni dan Ludranya sedangkan Fuga terlihat belum mengeluarkan Gokumonjinya dari sarungnya dan mata Fuga masih redup karena ngantuk.

Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu lari cepat ke arah Fuga.

"Huaaahem…." Respon Fuga lalu menyiapkan pedang dan berjalan santai menuju arah Naruto.

**Sying!**

**Syet!**

**Syet!**

Hanya hitungan detik mereka berdua sudah saling membelakangi. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan di ujung pedangnya terderet lima kancing baju milik Fuga. "Bajumu terlepas, Fuga!" ucap Naruto bangga.

Fuga lalu menunjukkan satu kancing yang berada di ujung pedangnya kepada Naruto "Lihatlah, Huaahem…..".

"Kau hanya mendapat satu kancing-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Lepas!" ucap Fuga dan saat itu juga celana Naruto langsung terlepas.

"Heh!" Naruto berusaha sedikit lebih cool walau celanya sudah terlepas. "Untung di sini hanya ada laki-laki saja dan jika ada wanita, mereka semua pasti langsung luluh melihat kegantengan bagianku ini" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sedangkan Tomas mersa sangat bosan melihatnya.

"Ilmu pedang Dewa Tidur ciptaan Fuga memang tidak bisa diremehkan, walau gerakannya malas dan lambat ketepatan saat menyerang dan menepis sangat sempurna" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalian semua telah lulus" ucap Tomas, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucapnya lalu menghilang.

Setelah istirahat jam makan siang ketiga pemuda ini melanjutkan latihan untuk tehnik ninjutsu di lapangan itu juga dengan diawasi oleh Jiraiya.

"Sekarang kalian gabungkan kekuatan lalu lawan bunshinku" ucap Jiraiya "sementara aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini" ucapnya lagi.

"Baik" sahut ketiganya.

Guru dan tiga muridnya telah berhadapan lalu pertandingan langsung dimulai.

**_Latihan Tahap terakhir._**

Tiga pemuda itu membentuk formasi ciptaan mereka _'formasi yang diberi nama Te-Do-Ban oleh Jiraiya'. _Jiraiya berkata kalau nama itu sangat cocok.

Te-Do-Ban (Teme Dobe Uban) adalah formasi berbentuk segitiga. Teme dan Uban berada di depan sedangkan Dobe berada di belakang membentuk sebuah garis segitiga. Teme dan Uban sebagai pengecoh sementara Dobe sebagai pengeksekusi.

Sasuke dan Fuga melancarkan serangan, menyerang bagian kanan dan kiri musuh dengan ninjutsu andalan masing-masing.

Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan **_"Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu! (Fire style : Fireball Jutsu)"_**

**Jiraiya berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, Fuga langsung menggunakan kesempatan untuk memukul ****_"Lightning Fist!"._**

**Jiraiya lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dan dari arah belakangnya tiba-tiba Naruto memukul dengan "Double Rasengan Flame!". Jiraiya langsung lenyap karena hanya sebuah bunshin.**

**"Yosha… berhasil-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.**

**"Kalian jangan senang dulu" ucap Jiraiya lalu ia melakukan handseals.**

**_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Gamabunta!". _****Jiraiya memanggil katak raksasanya.**

**"Menggunakan hewan panggilan hah!" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Aku juga bisa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

**"Sekarang saatnya pertunjukan" ucap Fuga.**

**_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Phoenix! Degorah! Medusa!"_****. Naruto spesialis mahluk mitologi memanggil mahluk andalannya.**

**Phoenix, burung api raksasa yang selulur tubuhnya diselimuti api yang abadi.**

**Degorah, anjing raksasa jenis helder berkepala tiga berelemen es.**

**Medusa, seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut ular dan memiliki kekuatan mistis pada matanya. Jika melihat matanya saat mengeluarkan cahaya merah dipastikan orang itu berubah menjadi batu.**

**Fuga juga memanggil beberapa hewan, ****_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Citah! Tigras!"_**

**Citah, pelari tercepat di dunia suka mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dan bermotif awan.**

**Tigras, boss para hewan dari bukit harimau, penampilan sangar dengan membawa pedang besar di pungung dan mata kirinya tertutup kain hitam.**

Sasuke juga ambil bagian, **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Shen Long!"_**

**Shen long, Raja Naga laut timur. Sosok naga raksasa berwarna hijau tua yang memiliki nafas api.**

…

"Apa-apan ini? Oi jiraiya, kau bercanda jika menyuruhku melawan mahluk-mahluk di depanku ini. Ini penindasan namanya" ucap Gamabunta.

"Kita kan belum bertarung" ucap Jiraiya yang berada di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini" ucap Gamabunta lalu menghilang begitu saja sehingga Jiraiya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bagaimana sensei? Apakah sudah bisa bertarung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencoba kekuatan medusa pada, kakek tua mesum-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan sembarangan bodoh! Kau ingin membuat gurumu menjadi patung hah?" ucap Jiraiya sengit.

"Aku hanya bercanda-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… jadi kita rugi mengeluarkan mereka ya" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian memang hebat, kalian semua telah lulus tapi kalian harus meperagakan jutsu terkuat kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah-tebayo". Naruto yang berada di atas punggung Phoenix lalu turun dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

Naruto merapal heanseals dan yang lainnya mingir ketempat yang sedikit jauh dari Naruto.

**_"Fire style : Fire Fox release! Kurama Bomb!". _**Naruto memuntahkan ratusan api berbentuk Kurama seukuran kucing. Fire Kurama bisa berlari sesuai kehendak Naruto dan meledak seperti geranat saat menyentuh target.

Ledakan itu menciptakan asap hitam tebal lalu mengepul di langit lalu Naruto mengunakan chakra Kurama kemudian melakukan heanseals lagi. **_"Wind style : Wind Storm!", _**Naruto menghembuskan badai angin ke arah awan hitam tersebut kemudian ia membuat angin itu memutar awan sehingga menciptakan petir yang menyambar ke segala arah secara liar yang membuat lawan tak akan bisa kabur dari penjara petir buatan Naruto.

**_Clap! Clap!_**

**_Blar!_**

**_Gruduk!_**

**_Dar!_**

**_Der!_**

**_Suara petir menyambar._**

Petir ciptaan Naruto menyambar tanah di sekitar ia berdiri dengan liar bahkan menyambar es yang sedang dimakan oleh Fuga. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

"Bagaimana-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sangat bagus, baiklah sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Sasuke lalu ia memilih tempat yang pas untuk mengeluarkan jutsu element terhebatnya.

Sasuke melakukan heanseals. **_"Katon : Fire Dragon release!"._**Sasuke menembakkan beberapa bola api ke langit sehingga atmosfir menjadi hangat dan dengan alami menciptakan arus udara yang kuat naik kemudian selanjutnya menghasilkan awan tebal yang menciptakan petir. Sasuke kemudian menciptakan _raikiri _lalu menaikkan tangan ke langit untuk menarik petir yang lebih besar menuju sasarannya. **_"Kirin!"_**. Petir raksasa berbentuk naga menyambar tanah hingga cekung.

Lagi-lagi es Fuga menjadi korban, Fuga menjatuhkan esnya karena getaran akibat sambaran petir milik Sasuke.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

"Wow keren Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Fuga" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah" sahut Fuga lalu mencari tempat yang pas untuk melancarkan jutsunya.

Fuga mencari tempat yak cocok untuk berpijak lalu ia segera melakukan headseals, **_"Fire style : Boma flame release! (api berwajah Oni)"._**Fuga menyemburkan puluhan api berwajah iblis dan mencari target sendiri sama seperti jutsu Fire Fox milik Naruto. Jutsu api Fuga juga meledak jika menyentuh target dan juga tercipta awan pekat, tapi Fuga menyelesaikan jutsunya begitu saja.

"Haiyah… cukup sampai di sini saja. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa berhenti-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh… Fuga memang seperti itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kelak kalian harus mengunakan kekuatan kalian untuk membela kebenaran. Sampai di sini saja aku mengajari kalian ninjutsu, selanjutnya kalian harus belajar sendiri" ucap Jiraiya, "Ayo pulang! Sebelumnya kita pergi kepemandian umum dulu" imbuhnya.

**Di pemamdian umuh terdekat, Air Panas Alam Angsri.**

Di pintu masuk pemandian, para wanita sedang ricuh histeris melihat tiga pria tampan yang mengunjungi pemandian tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Cowok ganten!"

"Kyaaaa! Bule! Keren!"

"Kyaaa! Ganteng mancung!"

Para gadis berteriak histeris melihat ketiganya. Ada yang sengaja jatuh biar bisa dipeluk oleh Sasuke, ada yang mencuri kesempatan biar bisa megang tangan Naruto bahkan lebih parahnya ada yang memencet-mencet hidungnya Fuga.

"Haiyah… kenapa hidung lagi" ucap Fuga sambil hidungnya di pencet gadis cantik.

"Dasar wanita!" geruto Sasuke.

"Hai gadis-gadis, kami mau mandi dulu-tebayo. Tolong kasi jalan ya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Setelah 15 menit, mereka akhirnya lepas dari kerumunan para gadis dan siap untuk berendam di kolam.

"Haiyah… setelah mandi bawa kita langsung ke penginapan dengan jutsu teleportasimu, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke yang berada di samping kiri Fuga yang berdiri di bibir kolam.

"Tenang saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjebur bersama lalu menyelam sebentar.

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

Di pemandian Air Panas Alam Angsri, ketiga pemuda itu mandi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat kembali ke konoha.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan mandinya, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat desa kelahiranku-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… sabar sedikit, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah 15 menit mereka akhirnya selesai mandi, mereka lalu segera berangkat kembali Konoha bersama guru mereka, Jiraiya.

Butuh satu minggu untuk mereka menempuh perjalanan dari Iwakagure menuju Konoha dan pada saat pagi hari setelah seminggu akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang Konoha, tapi yang terlihat baru sampai hanya Sasuke dan Fuga sementara Naruto dan Jiraiya entah kemana, padahal tadinya mereka berempat masih bersama.

"Kemana Naruto dan old man?" tanya Fuga.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada urusan lain" ucap Sasuke.

Penjaga gerbang yang melihat kedua pemuda itu langsung mengenal mereka lalu berita dengan cepat menyebar ke teman-teman mereka hingga ke Hokage sendiri.

"Jadi mereka sudah kembali ya" ucap tsunade setelah mendengar kabar dari salah satu anbunya.

"Mereka pasti telah banyak berubah" ucap Shizune.

"Kakasi, kau sambut mereka dulu" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut Kakasi lalu segera bergegas.

Dua pemuda gagah sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha, mereka enggan masuk dulu, mereka memilih menunggu guru dan temannya terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap, memiliki poni yang membingkai wajahnya, rambut bagian belakangnya dicikrak. Berpakaian serba biru, mengenakan T-shirt biru dongker dengan kerah tinggi dan di bagian punggung terdapat gambar kipas merah sebagai lambang Uchiha, mengenakan celana jounin biru. Dari bergelangan hingga siku tangan mengenakan pelindung baja yang beratnya sampai setengah kilo di kedua tangannya. Mengenakan pelindung baja pada kedua betisnya dan memiliki berat yang sama dengan pelindung tangannya, mengenakan sepatu boot ninja berwarna biru dongker, menggunakan sabuk yang memiliki lebar 10 cm yang memiliki kepala sabuk berbentuk kepala ular yang besar dan terselip pedang yang memiliki berat total 2 kilo. Hitai-ate Konoha-nya diikat di lengan kirinya. Pemuda ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal klan Uchiha.

Di sisi kanan Sasuke, berdiri pemuda berambut silver lurus seleher, 75% poninya menutup mata kanannya dan 25%membingkai wajah kirinya. Berpakaian serba merah padam, mengenakan jubah kulit berwarna merah padam tanpa di kancing dan bagian dalam jubah berwarna hitam dengan sibakan di bagian belakang dari bawah hingga pinggang. Sebelum jubah, pemuda ini hanya mengenakan baju armor ninja serta tergantung kalung perak berliontin batu ruby. Pada tangannya juga memakai pelindung seperti Sasuke, mengenakan celana kulit merah padam yang tak begitu ketat dan longgar serta mengenakan sepatu boot ninja berwarna merah padam yang bagian betisnya masuk ke dalam celana bagian bawahnya, di pinggang ia menggunakan sabuk tebal dengan kepala sabuknya berbentuk kepala oni. Di punggung pemuda ini terdapat pedang lurus yang berat totalnya mencapai 3.5 kilo, pemuda ini adalah Fuga Yadu. Fuga mengikat hitai-atenya pada lengan kanannya.

"Konoha masih tetap seperti dulu" ucap Fuga.

"Lihat, di tebing itu sudah dicetak muka Hokage yang baru" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Yo!" sapa Kakasi yang langsung berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau masih saja tetap sama" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian sudah banyak berubah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakasi.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya dan Naruto muncul di belakang Fuga dan Sasuke, Naruto tiba dengan jurus teleportasinya. Naruto terlihat memebelakangi semuanya.

"Yo, sudah lama menunggu ya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Se-sensei?" Kakasi terlihat kebingungan karena melihat sosok Yondaime Hokage di hadapannya.

Naruto membelakangi semuanya, ia mengenakan jubah putih berlengan pendek bergambar api di bagian bawah serta di bagian punggung tertulis 'Uzumaki', di punggungnynya juga terdapat sebuah pedang lurus yang berat totalnya mencapai 3 kilo. Rambut pirangnya sekarang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya serta masih tetap jabrik, bergaya poni miring ke kiri namun matanya tak tertutup oleh poninya. Sebelum jubah, ia mengenakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru serta mengenakan waistcoat tipis berkerah tinggi berwarna biru padam, mengenakan celana jounin berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sandal ninja hitam. Di bagian paha, terlilit kain putih untuk menyimpan sebuah belati ninja 'mirib belati tentara'. Hitai-atenya ia ikat di lengan kanannya serta di lengan kirinya tertempel lambang pusaran yang menandakan clan Uzumaki.

Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap Kakasi, "Yo, apa kabar Kakasi-sensei? Lama tidak berjumpa ya, sensei masih tetap sama seperti dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sangat banyak berubah, Naruto. Kau sangat mirib dengan ayahmu" ucap Kakasi.

"Perubahan itu kan yang abadi, sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Yap, seperti itulah. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi pemuda yang gagah" ucap Kakasi.

"Jangan terus memuji Naruto, Kakasi" ucap Jiraiya, "aku membawa novel Icha Icha edisi terakhir untukmu, ambilah!" ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

"Aku tidak tau apa isi novel itu. Haiyah aku penasaran juga" ucap Fuga.

"Benar kata Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak tau? Novel itu isinya yang mesum-mesum sama seperti penulis mesumnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… aku kira tentang rahasia sebuah Negara" ucap Fuga.

"EEe.. kalian jangan salah, buku ini mencakup sebuah rahasia besar lo" ucap Jiraiya.

"Rahasianya berisi, rahasia gadis-gadis yang sering kau intip kan. Sudah ketahuan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hehe" Jiraiya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Sudahlah, kalian harus segera menemui Hokage" ucap Kakasi.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang-tebayo. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan mengajaknya makan ramen ichiraku yang sudah lama tak aku cicipi" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin makan ramen" ucap Fuga.

Semtara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama" ucap Kakasi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di tempat Hokage, Kakasi-sensei" ucap Naruto lalu pergi untuk berkeliling Konoha terlebih dahulu bersama dua temannya.

To be continued.

Silahkan review mengenai ceritanya ya-tebayo!

Banyak ide yang sedang melompat-lompat di kepala Kurawa akhir-akhir ini, mina-san. Minta dukungannya ya biar Kurawa mendapat jalan menuju inspirasi dan agar tidak tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan mina-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berkeliling Konoha seperti layaknya para tourist. Tiga pemuda itu sudah lama tak melihat pemandangan desa Konoha, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu.

Tiga pemuda gagah ini menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko fashion sebelum menuju tempat lain.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau cocok dengan topi cowboy ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah topi cowboy yang terbuat dari kulit dan berwarna hitam.

"Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke lalu berkaca, "kelihatannya bagus, aku membelinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau pakai beret merah ini" ucap Fuga lalu ia memberikan beret yang diambilnya untuk Naruto.

"Sepertinya cocok denganku-tebayo. Oke aku ambil ini. Kalau untukmu.. ummm" Naruto sedang mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk Fuga. "Nah… itu! Sebuah topi Fedora itu" tunjuk Naruto.

"Pilihan yang bagus Naruto" ucap Fuga lalu ia memakai topi tersebut.

Topi fedora bentuknya mirip topi koboi namun memiliki sisi tidak terlalu lebar. Topi ini juga begitu identik dengan pencitraan para detektif dan gangster.

**Beret**, pemain game Point Blank pasti sudah familiar dengan jenis topi yang satu ini, apalagi kalau sudah sampai level mayor. Pada awalnya topi jenis ini dikenal sebagai topi nasional negara Prancis.

Setelah membeli beberapa topi berkelas, ketiga pemuda itu melanjukakan perjalannan menuju toko bunga keluarga Inoichi namun yang berbelanja hanya Fuga saja sementara dua temannya yang lain menunggu di tempat lain.

"Paman berapa harga seikat bunga leli putih ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Hanya satu dollar, tuan muda" ucap Inoichi. Inoichi tak dapat mengenali Fuga, sekarang Fuga telah banyak berubah begitu juga penampilannya dan sekarang dia mengenakan topi yang menyebabkan temannyapun akan sulit mengenali Fuga.

"Aku beli tiga ikat ya paman" ucap Fuga.

Inoichi lalu memberikan tiga ikat bunga leli kepada Fuga lalu Fuga langsung membayarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino kemana paman?" tanya Fuga.

"Jadi tuan muda ini teman putriku? Aku belum pernah melihat anda" ucap Inoichi "Oh.. Inonya lagi keluar bersama Sakura" ucapnya lagi.

"Terimakasih paman, aku pergi dulu. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu" ucap Fuga lalu bergegas pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino pulang.

"Aku pulang" ucap Ino yang baru datang.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, tadi baru saja sebelum kau tiba ada pemuda yang menanyakan dirimu" ucap Inoichi.

"Siapa ayah?" tanya Ino.

Penampilan Ino sekarang lebih feminism. Ino merupakan kunoichi yang sangat perhatian pada kecantikannya. Ino adalah seorang gadis berkulit putih, cukup tinggi dan memiliki mata biru. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang, yang selalu terlihat dikuncir ekor kuda tinggi dengan poni yang menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang hingga pinggang dan ia juga mengenakan klip merah di sisi kiri rambutnya. Ia berbaju sedikit terbuka sehingga membuatnya cukup lincah dan cepat. Ino menggunakan baju ungu pendek tanpa lengan, bajunya hanya menutup bagian dada hingga leher. Ino mengenakan rok mini berwarna ungu yang tersibak di bagian depan, di bagian dalam menggunakan celana armor ninja ketat dan pendek serta paha kanan diperban untuk menyelipkan sebuah senjata berupa pisau kecil. Ino juga mengunakan pelindung siku dan kaki yang terbuat dari armor ninja.

…

"Seorang pemuda yang mungkin dari kalangan konglomerat, kalau tak salah rambutnya berwarna silver" ucap Inoichi.

"Silver? Itu pasti Fuga-kun. Ayah aku pergi sebentar" ucap Ino lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hah.. dasar gadis remaja!" ucap Inoichi sambil merapikan bunganya.

Sementara di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu, seorang gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna indigo gelap yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menabrak punggung Naruto hingga menbuat beretnya terjatuh. Gadis itu berpenampilan sederhana, mengenakan jaket biru pucat yang memiliki lengan berwarna putih serta mengenakan celana chunin berwarna biru gelap, di paha kanannya terselip sebuah kotak hitam berukuran kecil yang berisi beberapa senjata rahasia berupa jarum.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan diam.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto dengan mata lavendernya. "Yondaime Hokage?"

Naruto lalu berbalik badan dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, "Naruto-kun?"

"Ini aku, Hinata" ucap Naruto "kau semakin cantik saja-tebayo" goda Naruto.

"Dan mengembang pesat" imbuh Sasuke.

"Apanya maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bemper, Size 36B" ucap Sasuke.

"Ahh! Yang jelas Hinata itu cantik-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengoda Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang sudah merona.

"Kau memang benar-benar cantik-tebayo" ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus segera melapor kepada Hokage-sama tentang hasil penelitian di laboratorium rumah sakit Konoha, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi kau sekarang menjadi ninja medis?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu tapi aku tidak seperti ninja medis yang lainnya, aku memakai metode akupuntur yang aku pelajari dari buku pemberian Fuga-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong nanti siang kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen, hehe" ucap Naruto.

"Dobe ingin mengajakmu kencan" ucap Sasuke sepontan.

"Diam kau, Teme!" ucap Naruto, "bisa kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Um….. hehe i-iya Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe! Dalam hal wanita kau payah" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga meragukanmu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantor Hokage-sama dulu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Hati-hati Hinata, aku akan menungumu di ramen Ichiraku" ucap Naruto.

"Hinata hanya pergi menemui Hokage saja, tak perlu begitu kawatir" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, siapa tau ada lubang di tanah yang bisa saja membuat Hinataku jatuh" ucap Naruto.

"Hinataku? Kapan kau jadian Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seminggu lalu di alam mimpi-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke malah mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sekarang semakin lambat" ucap Sasuke.

"Tadi di toko bunga aku bingung memilih bunga. Sekarang kita pergi ke pemakaman dulu untuk mengunjungi makam kakek Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Fuga.

"Ide bagus, sebaiknya kita mengunjungi kakek terlebih dahulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu mengunjungi pemakaman, untuk mendoakan Hokage ke-tiga yang telah lama wafat.

Tiga ikat bunga leli putih sekarang menghiasi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hokage ke-tiga.

"Orochimaru telah membunuh orang yang kita sayangi, hanya Hokage ke-tiga yang memberikan perhatian lebih kepada kita bertiga. Sekarang dia telah tiada sebelum kita membalas budi baiknya" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah.. tak ada gunanya kita bersedih, lebih baik kita membalas budinya dengan cara menjaga Konoha" ucap Fuga.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Orochimaru. Aku akan membebaskan kakek Hiruzen dari belenggu dendam ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kita harus memberi Orochimaru pelajaran-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Biar aku sendiri yang menghabisinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan menanggung ini sendiri, Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan meragukan kemampuan Sasuke, biarkan dia yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, tapi kami akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kalian saja tapi jangan mempersulitku" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah… perutku lapar" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menuju ramen Ichiraku-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka bertiga segera menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku tapi di tengah jalan mereka dijegat oleh dua orang gadis yang sangat familiar di mata ketiga pemuda ini.

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menyembunikan dirinya di balik Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Ini benar kalian? Jadi kalian sudah tumbuh menjadi dua gadis cantik ya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto?" kedua gadis itu bertanya-tanya saat melihat Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang gagah seperti Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke dan Fuga yang berada di belakang Naruto menggerutu.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu gadis menyebalkan itu hah. Haiyah, hari yang sial" keluh Fuga.

"Sial gadis berjidat lebar itu lagi" keluh Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno, Sakura memiliki rambut pink cerah, mata hijau, dan kulit kuning langsat. Sakura sering diganggu karena dahinya agak lebar dan dia mendapat julukan 'Billboard Brow'. Sakura sekarang Chunin, telah memperoleh pakaian baru yang terdiri dari baju kaos merah dasar dan tanpa lengan, dengan sarung tangan hitam, sepatu bot hitam, celana pendek hitam, rok abu-abu apron pendek, dan pelindung siku abu-abu. Roknya dan pelindung siku berwarna merah muda.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari dua pria yang sedang membelakangi mereka berdua yang berada di belakang Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung menyadari kalau itu pasti Fuga dan Sasuke karena mereka tak pernah mengesampingkan ciri-ciri pria idaman mereka dari otak mereka sedikitpun. Tujuan utama dua kunoichi ini adalah mencuri perhatian pria idaman mereka lalu menjadikannya sebagai kekasih mereka.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa! Fuga-kun akhirnya kau kembali" ucap Ino.

Kemudian secara cepat kedua gadis itu telah memeluk hangat pria idaman mereka masing-masing.

Alis Fuga bergetar hebat lalu panas dingin saat dipeluk oleh Ino dan yang membuat Fuga menjadi demam adalah sesuatu yang kenyal bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Keadaan itu membuat Fuga semakin gerogi lalu ia dengan sigap menyuruh Ino melepaskan pelukannya "Wha-what the hell it's hah? I-Ino, lepaskan aku!" ucap Fuga.

Ino kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Walau aku tak mengerti bahasamu, Fuga-kun. Aku tau kalau Fuga-kun bilang sangat merindukanku" ucap Ino yakin.

"Ti-tidak" bantah Fuga.

"Tapi tadi Fuga-kun menanyakanku kepada ayahku" ucap Ino.

"Itu ha-hanya…." Fuga kehabisan kata.

Semetara Sasuke terlihat berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sakura. "Sakura lepaskan aku!" ronta Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi jangan memelukku, baka!" umpat Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sangat tampan, Sasuke-kun"

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Naruto melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan menggelitik ke arah dua temannya. "EE… ternyata kalian payah juga dalam hal wanita-tebayo" ledek Naruto.

"Diam, Dobe!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Jidat lebar! Kau itu salah, Fuga-kunku yang paling tampan" ucap Ino sengit.

"Jangan salah, Pig! Sasuke-kunku yang paling tampan" balas Sakura sengit.

"Haiyah… perempuan memang berisik" keluh Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan salah, Hinata tak seperti itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hah… sebaiknya kita pergi makan saja" ucap Fuga.

Kemudian tiga pemuda itu langsung meningalkan dua gadis enerjik tersebut namun kedua gadis itu malah mengikuti mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, mau makan kan? Ayo makan bersama di restorant yuk" ajak Sakura. _"Aku harus berhasil mengajak Sasuke-kun kencan" _batinya.

"Fuga-kun, ayo ikut denganku makan bersama yuk" ajak Ino. _"akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengajak Fuga-kun kencan, Kyaaaa! Pasti menyenangkan" _batin Ino.

"Aku mau makan ramen" ucap Fuga dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Yo! Ide bagus, sekalian kencan bersama saja-tebayo. Aku juga mengajak Hinata makan ramen bersama" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Boleh juga" ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum. _"Sial padahal aku hanya ingin makan berdua saja dengan Sasuke-kun" _batinya miris.

"Kedengarannya bagus" ucap Ino. _"Yang penting aku bisa berduaan dengan Fuga-kun" _batin Ino.

"Oke ayo segera berangkat menuju ramen Ichiraku-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka semua langsung pergi menuju kedai ramen favorit mereka dan di sana Hinata telah menunggu.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Baru saja Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera masuk-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian langsung memesan "paman Teuchi, pesan ramen porsi besar untuk kami" ucap Naruto.

"Wah wah… jarang-jarang ada tiga pasangan yang kencan secara bersamaan, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan porsi special untuk kalian semua" ucap Teuchi.

"Oke kami pesan porsi itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Naruto duduk bersama Hinata paling kiri, di kanan mereka duduk Fuga bersama Ino dan di kanannya lagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Ayame 'putri Teuchi' membawakan tiga mangkok ramen jumbo lengkap dengan dua pasang sumpit di setiap mangkuk untuk ketiga pasangan tersebut.

"Haiyah… why?" tanya Fuga.

"Tidak salah ini, kak Ayame? Kita kan berenam-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Satu pasang dapat satu mangkuk. Selamat makan semuanya" ucap Ayame lalu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hinata fine-fine saja, mereka lalu menyantap bersama semangkok ramen besar itu. Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah dekat dari kecil jadi tidak masalah makan ramen bersama. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik.

"Hinata aku suapi ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengulung mie pada sumpitnya.

Hinata hanya tersipu dan Naruto langsung menyuapinya dengan pelan.

Fuga menatap temanya yang sedang asik menikmati ramen mereka dan tanpa sadar perutnya berbunyi dengan keras karena sudah sangat lapar.

"Fuga-kun, aaa!" Ino menawarkan segulung ramen untuk Fuga. Karena sudah lapar mau tak mau Fuga menerima suapan dari Ino dengan muka kusam dan sedikit merona lalu ia mengunyah dengan tangan menatak jagutnya.

Sakura juga mengikuti cara Ino. "Sasuke-kun ayo buka mulutnya" ucapnya sambil menawarkan segulung ramen. Sasuke juga terdesak seperti Fuga karena perut lapar dan rasa ramen yang menggoda, mau tak mau ia juga harus menerima tawaran itu. Sasuke mengunyah mienya dengan muka muram sabil tangan menyentuh jidatnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum hampir bersamaan melihat tingkah pasangannya masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata sempat memperhatikan teman mereka sebentar dan membuat mereka tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya itu lalu tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menikmati ramen mereka.

"Naruto-kun, bibirmu belepotan" Hinata langsung mengambil tisu lalu mengusap bagian bawah bibir Naruto.

"Kau juga melupakan kalau dirimu juga belepotan, Hinata" Naruto juga mengambil tisu dan mengusap bagian bawah bibir Hinata. Saat itu juga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

_"Kau memang benar-benar cantik, Hinata" _batin Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun gagah dan tampan sekali" _batin Hinata.

Seketika mereka berhenti saling pandang dan memilih memandang ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan pipi mereka yang telah memerah sempurna.

Ino melihat tingkah pasangan itu, kemudian ia mencobanya. Ino tiba-tiba mengambil tisu dan mengusap bagian bawah bibir Fuga membuat Fuga terdiam "Fuga-kun, bibirmu belepotan" ucap Ino.

Fuga sekarang melihat dengan jelas wajah Ino, ia menatap Ino dalam diam dan Ino menganggapnya Fuga terpesona dengan kecantikannya. _"Gadis ini melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkanku tapi dia cantik juga berbeda pas waktu kecil yang seperti pengorengan pecah" _batin Fuga.

"Fuga-kun, makan itu harus pelan-pelan ya biar tidak belepotan" ucap Ino.

Fuga tak menjawab, tampa sadar ia langsung menyedot helaian mie yang diambilnya dengan cepat lalu tersedak.

Huk!

Huk!

Ino langsung mengambilkan Fuga segelas air namun cekukanya tak mau hilang dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino langsung mencium pipi Fuga membuatnya membeku dan ajaib, cekukannya hilang. "Tak kusangaka ini akan berhasil" celoteh Ino lalu tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Fuga kehilangan pola pikirnya.

Sakura sangat kesal melihat Ino sok romantic di hadapanya, ia lalu mengambil helaian mie di makoknya dan menyedotnya dengan ganas tanpa mengetahui helaian mie itu juga dimakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat mulut Sakura dihubungkan dengan mulut Sasuke oleh mie tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat kehilangan gerak tubuh saat mie yang dimakannya ternyata sama dengan yang dimakan Sakura. Sakura yang kesal melihat Ino langsung menyedot mie itu hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Sasuke, sialnya Sasuke tak bisa berpikir cepat saat ini.

Saat hampir bersentuhan, Sakura baru menyadarinya dan seketika pipinya merona merah dan langsung memutuskan mienya. Sasuke masih tetap terdiam , tubuhnya panas karena baru kali ini ada seorang gadis menatapnya sedekat itu dan sangat dekat sekali.

Sasuke langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangan lalu berkata "apa-apaan kau, ja-jangan mecuri untuk menciumku. Dasar fangirl!" umpat Sasuke.

Sementara Fuga masih menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan dalam diam.

"Fuga-kun, ayo habiskan ramennya" ucap Ino manis.

Fuga langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan meneruskan makan dalam diam. Ino tersenyum, ia juga menikmati ramennya bersama Fuga.

"Naruto-kun, habiskan ya ramennya" ucap Hinata.

"Kau juga, kita habiskan ramen ini bersama-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Di lain pihak, Jiraiya dan Kakasi sedang membicarakan hal penting di sebuah kedai makanan tradisional sambil menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Kakasi, mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Akatsuki. Mereka memiliki rencana yang berbahaya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki ya, kenapa mereka mulai bergerak secara terang-teranggan. Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?" tanya Kakasi.

"Aku belum tau banyak, aku akan berkeliling dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dulu anda bilang, targetnya adalah Naruto. Apakah mereka ingin menangkap semua orang seperti Naruto?"

"Pastinya seperti itu, dan untuk apa aku belum tau. Aku serahkan Naruto kepadamu mulai sekarang" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

"Tentang akatsuki, aku juga telah memperingatkan hal ini ke pihak Sunagakure" ucap Jiraiya lagi.

Di desa Suna, Gaara mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua bawahannya. Kini Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage.

**Rapat konfrensi meja bundar.**

"Jadi begitu ya" ucap penasehat utama Kazekage, "sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya".

"Aku mendapat informasi ini dari legendaries sannin Jiraiya. Berdasarkan informasi darinya, tanda-tanda pergerakan akatsuki mulai terlihat, mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dua anggota Akatsuki yang sudah diketahui adalah missing-nin tingkat S, mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi missing-nin dari Konoha dan Hosigaki Kizame dari Kirigakure" ucap Yuura, dewan penasehat Kazekage yang lain.

Gaara terlihat diam saja dalam rapat ini.

"Kalau begitu, perketat lagi penjagaan, kita tak akan tau kapan Akatsuki datang menyerang" ucap penasehat utama.

"Baik" sahut semua angota rapat.

"Baik kalau begitu rapat selesai" ucap penasehat utama.

Meraka semua kemudian bubar dan meningalkan Gaara yang masih berada di ruangan itu bersama pengawalnya.

Kembali ke kedai Ichiraku, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah menyelesaikan santap siangnya.

"Hari yang sangat menyenangkan" celoteh Ino, "senang kita bisa berduaan saja, Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

Fuga hanya memasang muka muram.

"Oi Pig, kau mengurau" ucap Sakura, "Aku dan Sasuke-kunku juga ada di sini, baka!" ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Nanti jika ada waktu senggang kita makan bersama lagi oke, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

"Ayo cepat menemui Hokage" ucap Fuga.

"Yosh" sahut Naruto.

"Ayo!" ucap Sasuke.

**Di kantor Hokage, saat ini pukul 01.00 pm.**

"Kakasi! Jiraiya! Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Tsunade

"Mereka bilang ingin berkeliling dahulu" ucap Kakasi.

"Kurang ajar!" Tsunade memukul meja hingga terbelah membuat Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakasi, Shikamaru dan Temari merasa ngeri melihatnya.

Kemudian datang empat anbu untuk membereskan kerusakan itu dan tak lama kemudian empat anbu itu membawa meja yang baru.

Tsunade kembali duduk "dasar mereka seenaknya saja membuat aku menunggu, akan aku cabut setatus chunin mereka , kurang ajar!" umpatnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke mendapat pringkat chunin istimewa. Kakasi sendiri mengatakan kepada peninggi Konoha kalau ketiga anak itu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa setelah melihat aksi mereka dalam ujian chunin dulu, para juri saat ujian chunin dulu juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Tim 7 bisa lulus dalam ujian Chunin waktu itu, itu dikarenakan Naruto dan Fuga yang saat gennin telah memiliki kemampuan setarap chunin.

"Tsunade-sama, jangan terlalu emosi. Mereka akan segera datang" ucap Shizune.

"Sabar, Tsunade!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ha..ah.. ini membuatku ngantuk" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentramen yang buruk" gerutu Temari.

Saat itu juga, pintu ruang Hokage dibuka dan semuanya memandang ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka.

Lalu muncul seseorang.

"Maaf membuat menunggu lama, Tsunade-sama" ucap Sakura.

Kemudian disusul oleh masuknya Ino "aku membawa seseorang yang sudah lama ditungu-tunggu" ucap Ino.

Hinata Masuk, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Ah, diakah orang itu" ucap Temari.

"Hah, ada apa lagi Hinata? Bukannya urusanmu sudah selesai" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku hanya mengantar mereka" ucap Hinata.

"Siapa yang bengitu penting sehingga harus diantar oleh tiga kunoichi" ucap Temari.

"Entahlah, mungkin duta besar dari Negara lain" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding dekat Temari.

"Hey hey, ayo tebak siapa yang akan datang" ucap Sakura senang.

"Benar, apakah kalian bisa menebaknya?" tanya Ino juga.

"Hah, siapa yang akan datang sehingga membuat kalian begitu senang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tunggu saja" ucap Sakura, lalu ia memandang ke arah pintu bersama Ino.

15 menit kemudian, tak ada orang yang muncul.

"Gerrrrr, kalian merusak suasanaku!" geram Tsunade.

"Maaf, Godaime Hokage" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki pelan mendekat "Tap! Tap! Tap!" semuanya kembali terdiam dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Orang-orang yang telah ditunggu akhirnya muncul. "Yo! Mina!" sapa Naruto yang datang bersama kedua temannya.

"Naruto?" Shizune bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tsunade dan seketika wajah Naruto berubah muram. "Tsunade-baachan, jangan pura-pura tak mengenaliku-tebayo" gerutu Naruto.

"Oi apakah kalian duta besar itu? Kalian sudah membuang banyak waktuku" tunjuk Tsunade sinis.

"Haah…." Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Haiyah… grandma ternyata sudah terlalu tua" keluh Fuga.

"Yo! Yo! Ayo tebak siapa yang datang" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan Ino.

"Naruto? Hey ini benar kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bocah kerdil waktu itu, hah.. sekarang malah lebih tinggi dariku" ucap Temari.

"Hahaha.. ternyata kalian ya, penampilan kalian itu sangat menipu" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan! Kau ini-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… dia hanya pura-pura tak mengenali" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Sasuke terus sunyi.

"Hey kau ternyata Naruto ya. Tak ku sangka kau sudah berubah menjadi angsa" ucap Shikamaru gembira.

"Aku ini manusia-tebayoo" keluh Naruto dan yang lainnya malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehe… senang Kalian telah kembali. Tapi sebelum kalian mendapat missi lagi kalian harus diuji terlebih dahulu" ucap Tsunade, "Kakasi!" panggilnya.

"Yap, aku mengerti" sahut Kakasi, "Naruto! Fuga! Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian akan bergabung denganku menjadi satu tim dalam menjalankan setiap missi"

Keempatnya mendengarkan masternya dengan seksama.

"Pertama-tama aku akan menguji kalian terlebih dahulu. Aku sedikit curiga dengan kemampuan kalian. Oke, kita pergi ke trainingground #7 sekarang" ucap Kakasi.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat-tebayo!" ucap Naruto, lalu mereka semua pergi menuju arena latihan termasuk Tsunade dan yang lain untuk sekedar menonton.

**Survival bettle. 04.00 pm. Trainingground #7.**

Guru dan murid ini telah saling berhadapan.

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku" ucap Kakasi sambil menunjukan dua buah lonceng kecil. "Peraturannya sama seperti dulu, jika berhasil mendapatkannya kalian menang" imbuhnya.

"Ha…iyah.. permainan itu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah! Aku harap sensei siap-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedangkan Sasuke terus asik dengan kesunyiannya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan mengalah" ucap Kakasi lalu mengatifkan mata sharingannya di mata kirinya.

"Sharingan heh!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo bertarung-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Kalian jangan melupakanku. Aku sekarang bukan yang dulu lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Kalian memumpunyai waktu hingga matahari terbit besok" ucap Kakasi.

"Apakah kau telah siap Kakasi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tak akan mudah mengalahkanku" ucap Kakasi.

**"Shanaroooo!" **Sakura langsung memukul ke arah Kakasi namun Kakasi menghindar dengan cepat dan menghilang menyebabkan pukulan Sakura mengenai tanah hingga permukaan tanah rusak parah.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu-tebayooo" ucap Naruto lalu menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah.

Alis kiri Fuga bergetar hebat "wanita ini like as monster". Sedangkan Sasuke merinding melihatnya.

"Benar-benar Tsunade ke-dua" gumam Jiraiya.

"Haha, itu baru muridku" ucap Tsunade bangga.

"Menajubkan" gumam Ino.

"Sakura-san memang hebat" ucap Hinata.

"Benar-benar pukulan yang berbahaya" ucap Temari.

"Wanita memang berbahaya" gerutu Shikamau.

"Guiikkkkkkkkkk!" Tonton ngompol.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan Shizune.

"Kemana kau Kakasi-sensei? Jangan bersembunyi" ucap Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" panggil Fuga, "ayo lakukan toss!".

"Oke!" sahut keduanya.

"Sakura-chan! Kemari! Kita harus menyusun strategi-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sakura lalu datang mendekat. "Oke!" sahutnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu lalu melakukan toss.

….

"Apa yang meleka lakukan?" ucap Kakasi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Mereka sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka sedang menyusun sebuah rencanya. Pasti rencana TeDoBan mereka, hehe" ucap Jiraiya.

"Nama macam apa itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Nama itu sangat keren dan aku sendiri yang meberiakan nama itu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hah… nama itu tak keren, sama seperti yang memberikan nama" gerutu Tsunade.

…

Dengan melakukan toss mereka bisa melakukan komunikasi lewat pikiran tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain apa yang dibicarakan. Ini kemampuan khusus yang diberikan oleh bijuu sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berkomunikasi padahal dia tak memiliki bijuu? Ini berkat chakra putih milik Shimma dan Chakra merah milik Kurama yang di alirkan ke tubuh Sasuke melalui tangan saat toss.

"Sakura, kau juga lakukan toss" ucap Fuga.

"Toss?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat lakukan" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-kun" sahut Sakura kemudian langsung melakukan toss.

Mereka mulai berkomunikasi.

_"Naruto, Sasuke, kita gunakan formasi SaFuNaru dengan dibantu oleh Sakura yang menyerang di bagian depat bertujuan untuk memancing Kakasi-sensei keluar" _ucap Fuga.

_"Ide yang bagus, Fuga. Jadi aku tetap menjadi pengesekusi dengan begitu Sasuke bertugas melacak keberadaan Kakasi-sensei dengan sharingannya sedangkan Fuga juga bertugas melacak dari aromanya" _imbuh Naruto.

_"Baiklah, tak ada sesuatu yang cepat yang mudah lepas dari pandanganku" _ucap Sasuke.

_"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _tanya Sakura.

_"Memukul dan menghancurkan semua tempat persembunyian Kakasi-sensei" ucap Naruto dan Fuga bersamaan._

**_"Oi oi anak muda, ternyata akan ada pesta ya di sini. Yo! Aku akan ikut" _**ucap Shimma membuat Sakura terkejut.

_"Si-siapa itu?"_ tanya Sakura.

…..

"Mereka sepertinya menyusun sebuah rencana. Ini memberikan waktu untukku untuk menyusun strategi" ucap Kakasi.

…

**_"Oiii Naruto! Kau jangan melibatkanku dalam pertarungan konyol ini" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Si-siapa lagi ini?" _tanya Sakura_._

_"Haiyah… nanti akan aku jelaskan" _ucap Fuga.

**_"Oi Kurama, kau tak mau ikut dalam perta ini? sepertinya akan seru!" _**ucap Shimma.

**_"Seru botakmu! Ini hanya permainan anak-anak" _**ucap Kurama.

**_"Aku tidak botak, bodoh!" _**umpat Shimma.

**_"Heh!" _**Kurama hanya mendengus.

_"Jangan menggangu rapat kami-tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

_"Haiyah… kalian tak perlu turun tangan, lagipula ini hanya pertandingan kecil"_ ucap Fuga.

_"Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka berdua. Ayo lanjutkan rencananya" _ucap Sasuke.

**_"Jangan sok cool, bodoh!" _**umpat Shimma.

**_"Aku paling benci menyetujui ucapan kucing itu" _**ucap Kurama.

**_"Aku ini singa, dasar Tupai!"_** ucap Shimma.

_"Apa kalian bisa tenang ga sih-tebayo" _ucap Naruto.

Semua penonton merasa aneh dan penasaran karena expresi keempat orang yang melakukan toss itu terus berubah-ubah, dari tegang, kesal, muram hingga marah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang merka lakukan?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah" ucap Shikamaru.

…..

_"Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, tugas untuk Sakura adalah membuat Kakasi-sensei keluar dan setelah ada kesempatan aku dan Sasuke akan menyergap Kakasi-sensei lalu menahannya kemudian saat itu juga Naruto mengambil loncengnya dengan cepat"_ ujar Fuga.

_"Oke!"_ sahut ketiganya.

**_"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dulu" _**ucap Kurama.

**_"Baiklah, semoga berhasil" _**Shimma juga menuju ranjang empuknya.

"Ayo mulai-tebayo!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Baik ayo bergerak" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya dan memulai mencari. "Kanan, nihil. Kiri, nihil. Atas, tak ada. Di bawah, Sakura!".

"Baik! SHANAROOO!" **PLAKKK! Byak!**

Sakura meretakkan tanah lagi dan Kakasi yang bersembuynyi di bawah tanah ditemukan. "Kami menemukanmu, Kakasi-sensei!" ucap Sakura.

…..0000…..

Bertepatan saat itu juga, dua anggota akatsuki mulai bergerak masuk ke desa Suna dan menemui seseorang di gerbang desa.

"Kerja bagus Yuura!" ucap Sasori yang melihat Yuura telah membunuh semua anbu penjaga gerbang.

…..

**Sasori**, juga dikenal sebagai _ Akasuna no Sasori_, dia adalah seorang ninja pelarian yang berasal dari Sunagakure. "Sasori" juga berarti kalajengking. Setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Sasori dibesarkan oleh neneknya yang mengajarnya segala sesuatu tentang boneka. Setelah teruji mahir dengan kemampuannya, Sasori menggunakan pengtahuan barunya itu untuk mengubah tubuh kedua orangtuanya menjadi boneka dengan usaha agar bisa dicintai. Karena mereka hanyalah boneka tanpa emosi, karya ini menjadi gagal, dan ia meninggalkan Sunagakure selama dua puluh tahun sampai ia muncul kembali. Suatu waktu setelah meninggalkan desanya, Sasori bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan akhirnya berpasangan dengan Orochimaru. Setelah Orochimaru meninggalkan Akatsuki, Sasori berpasangan dengan Deidara, meskipun dendamnya terhadap Orochimaru selalu dibawanya.

Penampilannya sekarang, Sasori terlihat seperti pria bungkuk gemuk dengan mulut ditutup kain hitam dan tangan beserta kakinya ditutup keseluruhan oleh jubah akatsukinya. Sebenarnya tubuh itu hanyalah sebuah boneka. Sasori yang sebenarnya berada di dalamnya.

….

"Semua anbu penjaga gerbang ini telah semuanya aku bunuh, Sasori-sama" ucap Yuura.

….

**Yuura**, melayani sebagai anggota terpercaya dalam dewan penasehat Kazekage di Sunagakure selama empat tahun. Pada kenyataannya ia adalah mata-mata Akatsuki yang ditugaskan oleh Sasori.

"Kerja bagus, Yuura!" ucap Sasori.

"Ichibi ya, aku akan segera menangkapnya hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

**Deidara** adalah seorang ninja pelarian dari Iwagakure. Deidara menghubungkan ninjutsunya sebagai seni dan meyakini bahwa setiap bom yang dibuatnya merupakan suatu hasil karya seni. Motonya ialah _Seni adalah sebuah ledakan._ Deidara sangat bangga dengan seninya dan secara langsung dengan segan menerima bahwa apapun tidak dapat menghancurkan seninya, mengakibatkan ia seringkali menjadi terlalu percaya diri dalam pertarungan. Deidara juga mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bergumam _ hmm._

Didara memiliki rambut kuning pekat yang panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda di atas kepalanya dan memiliki poni panjang yang hampir menutup sebelah mata kirinya yang terpasang sebuah alat berupa lensa pengeker jarak jauh. Pada kedua telapak tangannya memiliki mulut yang berfungsi untuk mengunyah tanah liat putih yang akan dijadikan bom dan membentuknya menjadi sesuatu sesuai yang diinginkannya.

…..

Deidara mengunyah tanah liat dengan mulut di tangannya untuk membuat burung kecil. "Sebuah artistic yang mengagumkan hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Anak ayam yang terbuat dari tanah itu bukanlah seni yang sebenarnya, seni itu tak akan penah hancur" ucap Sasori.

"Kau akan tau setelah aku menunjukan seni yang sesungguhnya hmmm! Seni adalah sebuah ledakan, hmm!" ucap Deidara lalu menjatuhkan anak ayam itu ke tanah kemudian berubahnya menjadi raksasa. Deidara lalu naik ke punggung anak ayam itu "tunggu di sini, Sasori-senpai" ucapnya.

"jangan membuatku menunggu lama, Deidara!" ucap Sasori.

"Hmmm". Deidara lalu terbang dan siap beraksi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, Yuura! Sebelum yang lain mengetahuimu di sini" ucap Sasori.

…..00000…

Kembali ke training ground #7.

Sasuke dan Fuga melesat cepat ke arah Kakasi untuk menahan pergerakannya dengan kuat. Sasuke memegang bagian kiri sedangkan Fuga bagian kanan.

"Naruto sekarang!" seru Fuga.

**Poof!**

Kakasi lenyap sebelum Naruto bergerak, ternyata itu hanya sebuah bunshin.

"Sial, bahkan pengelihatan sharinganku tertipu olehnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Walau sebuah bunshin, dia membagi chakranya kepada bunshinnya sehingga membuatku yakin kalu dia yang asli. Dia mengetahui kemampuanku tentang membaca chakra" ucap Naruto.

"Kakasi-sensei, dia adalah sebuah masalah jika dia memang benar musuh kita" ucap Fuga.

"Terus apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita masuk ke hutan, dia tak akan bersembunyi di dalam tanah lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Kita tetap bersama. Sasuke, lacak jejaknya" ucap Fuga.

**_"Sharingan!"._** Sasuke melacak jejak Kakasi. "Ke arah selatan" ucapnya.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke hutan begitu juga para penonton.

"Di balik pohon itu!" tunjuk Sasuke.

**"Shanarrrrooooo!" Plak! Brakk! Buaghhh! **Pohon tumbang akibat pukulan keras dari Sakura.

Kakasi melompat untuk menghindar namun dengan cepat diserang oleh Sasuke dengan **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Lagi-lagi Kakasi menghindari dan giliran Fuga menyerang dari arah atas Kakasi dengan **_"Lightning Fist!" _**. **_Bruagh!_**

Kakasi cepat menghindar sehingga pukulan Fuga mengenai tanah. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

Naruto bertindak cepat ia mengunakan jutsu teleportasi dan langsung muncul di belakan Kakasi yang masih berada di udara setelah lompatan menghindari serangan Fuga tadi.

**_"Rasengan!". _**Tubuh Kakasi terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto hingga terlempar dan membentur batang pohon.

Naruto mendarat "kena" ucapnya namun tubuh Kakasi langsung berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. "Kawarimi-tebayo!" gumam Naruto.

"Di arah jam dua!" tunjuk Sasuke.

Semuanya langsung menuju arah tersebut. Setelah sampai di sana, mereka langsung di sambut oleh jutsu Kakasi. **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!". _**Tembakan bola api raksasa mengarah ke mereka.

**_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_**. Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke juga menembakan bola api untuk menahan serangan dari Kakasi.

Kakasi kemudian melancarkan serangan susulannya dengan melakukan handseal secara cepat lalu melompat ke atas air yang ada di belakangnya. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Teknik Naga Air)". **_Teknik ini membentuk sejumlah besar air menjadi naga raksasa kuat, yang menghantam lawan dengan dahsyat, menyebabkan kerusakan fisik. Tempat yang ideal untuk menggunakannya adalah dekat air, tetapi jika keterampilan pengguna memungkinkan, adalah mungkin untuk menggunakannya bahkan di tempat di mana tidak ada air._

Api langsung padam dan Naruto dkk tenggelam kecuali Sakura. Sakura berlari ke arah Kakasi hendak memukul namun tubuh Sakura telah ditendang hingga terlempar ke atas. Kakasi melompat ke arah Sakura dan melilitnya dengan perban lalu melakukan taijutsu yang berbahaya. **_"Omote renge!"._**

Kakasi memutar tubuh Sakura dengan cepat dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah dari ketinggian.

Tubuh Sakura yang terbentur ke tanah berubah menjadi kayu.

"Kawarimi ya" gumam Kakasi. Tiba-tiba dari arah kirinya, Sakura melancarkan pukulan keras namun tak mengenai apapun. Kakasi menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sial!" keluh Sakura.

-00000-

Di tempat lain, Sunagakure dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30pm. Deidara sedang melacak para penjaga dari atas langit. "Ada tiga pengawas ya, hmmm!"

Deidara berdiri tegak di atas anak ayam buatannya yang terbang memutar.

"Aku akan membuat sedikit pertunjukan, hmmm" ucap Deidara lalu mengunyah tanah dengan tangan dan menciptakan bom berbentuk laba-laba.

Deidara menjatuhkan laba-laba tersebut di sekitar para penjaga kemudian melakukan handseal untuk mengendalikan pergerakan laba-laba itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan mereka dengan taburan seni, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Ketiga laba-laba tersebut mulai bergerak dan menempel ke punggung para pengawas itu lalu dengan cepat melompat kemudian menempel erat ke muka targetnya dan **BOOMMM! **meledak seperti dinamit dan menghancurkan kepala targetnya berkeping-keping.

"Hahahaha, sangat menabjukan. Hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

-0000000-

Kembali ke Naruto dkk, semuanya terlihat sedang melacak keberadaan Kakasi.

"Bagaimana, kalian menemukan keberadaan Kakasi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasakan chakranya di arah jam tiga" ucap Naruto.

"Aromanya tercium keras di arah jam dua belas" ucap Fuga.

"Aku melihat aliran chakranya di arah jam enam" ucap Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka hanya sebuah bunshin?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka terlihat asli" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita berbencar" ucap Fuga.

"Baik!" ucap yang lainnya.

Fuga menuju arah jam 12, Sasuke menuju arah jam 6 sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menuju arah jam 3.

Saat sampai di titik jam 3, Naruto dan Sakura dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Fuga dan Sasuke yang sudah lemas karena kehabisan chakra.

"Sa-sakura, aku tidak berhasil menglahkan Kakasi-sensei. Satu lawan satu sangatlah sulit untukku" ucap Sasuke lalu terjatuh setelah Fuga.

"Sasuke-kun! Tidak!" Ucap Sakura lalu hendak berlari namun pundaknya ditekan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sangat mengenal chakra mereka, ini hanya sebuah ilusi" ucap Naruto.

Sakura langsung paham lalu melepas pengaruh genjutsu tersebut. **_"Release!"._**

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pohon yang dicurigainya dan memukulnya dengan **_"Fire Arm!"._**

Kakasi berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan **_"Doton: Doryūheki (Elemen Tanah: Dinding Tanah)". _**_Kakashi menciptakan dinding yang terdiri dari patung anjing bulldog untuk menahan serangan Naruto._

Naruto melompat ke belakang dan kembali berdiri di sisi Sakura kemudian Kakasi kembali menghilang untuk bersembunyi.

Di tempat Sasuke, Sasuke melancarkan serangan ke arah Kakasi yang ada di hadapannya. **_"Raikiri Eisō! (Raikiri yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah tombak yang panjang)"._** Serangan Sasuke tepat menusuk dada Kakasi, namum Kakasi hanya sebuah bunshin.

Di tempat Fuga, Fuga menyerang Kakasi dengan **_"Hijutsu, Laser Style : Laser Bullet!"._** Ninjutsu Fuga mengenai dengan telak namun Kakasi hanya sebuah bunshin. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

Fuga dan Sasuke lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

-0000-

Sunagakure, hari sudah gelap lalu Deidara memutuskan untuk mendarat di tower Kazekage dan disambut langsung oleh tatapan dingin dari Gaara.

"Penyusupan sukses hmmm! Huh?" Deidara terkejut karena tiba-tiba Gaara telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Gaara langsung memukul dengan pasirnya namun Deidara berhasil melompat ke atas anak ayamnya dan kembali terbang. Aksi kejar-kejaranpun terjadi.

Deidara terbang dengan cepat seperti pesawat tempur sedangkan gerakan pasir Gaara yang mengejar tak kalah cepat.

"Yuhu! Hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Kali ini Gaara naik ke atas pasirnya lalu ikut terbang untuk mengejar Deidara, tehnik ini bernama **_Sabaku Fuyū_**. Seperti layaknya Jin yang naik permadaninya.

Deidara cukup cepat membuat Gaara harus menekan NOS pasirnya untuk menambah kecepatnya (?).

Setelah mengalirkan cukup chakra untuk menambah kecepatan pasir tebangnya, Gaara akhirnya berada 1 meter di belakang Deidara.

Gaara kemudian melancarkan serangan, **_"Sand Bullet Attack!". _**Gaara menembakkan ratusan peluru pasir namun Deidara menghindar dengan terbang tinggi dan berputar seperti roller koster.

Deidara sekarang tepat berada di belakang Gaara kemudian ia siap melancarkan serangan balasan **_"Missile Attack!"._**

Deidara menembakkan dua missil kendali yang keluar dari mulut anak ayamnya. Ia lalu melakukan handseal untuk mengendalikan missil tersebut.

Gaara terbang zigzang lalu memutar namun missil Deidara mampu mengejarnya.

"Ha!" teriak Didara meledakkan misilnya saat menyentuh tubuh Gaara. "Seni adalah ledakan hmmm!" ucapnya.

Gaara berhasil menghindar dengan pertahanan absoludnya. Gaara membuat prisai bulat seperti bola dan sangat padat, sementara dirinya berada di dalam bulatan tersebut. Dalam situasi seperti ini Gaara mengunakan mata ketiganya untuk melihat pergerakan musuh.

"Ini seperti sebuah cangkang yang melindungi benda lunak yang ada di dalamnya, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di gerbang desa Suna, Sasori sudah mulai bosan menunggu Deidara. "Aku paling benci jika harus menunggu lama, dasar Deidara!" keluh Sasori.

Di pihak lain, Kankurou sedang mempersiapkan pasukan untuk membantu Gaara.

"Baki, siapkan seluruh pasukan pemanah! Kita harus segera membantu Gaara" perintah Kankurou kepada pengawal pribadi Kazekage.

Baki melakukan langkah cepat untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk penyerangan. Hanya beberapa menit semua pasukan telah siaga tempur.

Semua orang menatap ke langit.

"Dari corak awan yang terdapat pada jubah orang asing itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau lawan Kasekage-sama adalah angota Akatsuki" ucap Baki.

"Gaara.." ucap Kankurou yang sangat kawatir.

Baki mengenakan baju Jonin Sunagakure yang berwarna kecoklatan lengkap dengan rompi pelindungnya. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh kain putih.

To be continued.

Di sini terjadi momen bad romance coz Kurawa kagak mahir bikin suasana percintaan dalan cerita.

Baiklah, tetap dukung Kurawa ya Mina-san. Berikan cahaya penerangan untuk Kurawa ya Mina-san, untuk menelusuri gua yang gelap demi menambang sebuah Inspirasi dalam menuju imajinasi.

Super Mega Special Thank for all Reviuver tanpa terkecuali karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meriviu.

Riviu lagi ya Mina-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

Chapter 3

Sa-Fu-Naru sudah mulai bosan dipermainkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi itu cerdik, banyak tipu muslihat seperti seekor lalat yang mempermainkan segerombolan gajah. Selama ini ternyata Kakashi telah mempelajari keempat muridnya itu.

Keempat remaja ini sedang berkumpul untuk mebicarakan strategi di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Sudah sangat jelas, kita ini ninja kuat dan chakra kita duakali lebih besar dari Kakashi. Kenapa kita susah seperti ini, hah" keluh Sasuke.

"Kau pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan 'batu itu berat tapi menjadi ringan jika kita akali'. Kita ini bisa diandaikan menjadi sebuah batu dan empat batu pastilah sangat berat, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei saat ini mengunakan metode Hukum Newton. Kita bisa samakan ke arah itu. Kakashi-sensei melakukan beberapa usaha untuk mengatasi kita berempat. Dengan sebuah tuas (pengungkit) batu yang besar akan mudah dipindahkan tanpa memakai tenaga yang besar. Dalam hal ini, Kakashi-sensei menunggu setamina kita menurun dan saat itu Kakashi-sensei akan menjatuhkan kita. Bergadang sampai pagi besok perut kita pasti lapar, Sasuke" jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei mengunakan hutan sebagai tuasnya" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar, selama Kakashi-sensei berada di dalam hutan, segala usahanya akan berjalan lancar. Bagi ninja, hutan adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk bertarung" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan memancingnya keluar dari hutan dan mulai sekarang kita berhenti merusak hutan. Kita sudah banyak menumbangkan pohon dan meretakkan tanah dan itu 75% ulah Sakura" ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mengakui perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita juga punya tipu muslihat" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan" ucap Fuga.

**_-Sunagakure-_**

Gaara masih bersembunyi di dalam bola pasirnya.

"Ichibi mengunakan seluruh pasirnya untuk dijadikan tameng. Hampir tak ada lubang pada bola pasirnya, walaupun begitu dia butuh udara untuk bernafas, bola itu pasti memiliki pori-pori hmm!" ucap Didara lalu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku akan meledakkannya dari dalam, hmm" ucap Deidara.

Deidara lalu membuat bom berbentuk terenggiling lalu melemparnya ke arah Gaara kemudian membesar dan menempel erat pada bola pasir pelindungnya.

"Hehe…" Deidara tertawa ringan, "aku akan mengunakan sedikit kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Trizh, hmm!" ucapnya.

Deidara kemudian melakukan handseals **_"Release!"._**

**_Poof! _**Terenggiling itu langsung hancur menjadi ribuan sesuatu yang kecil berupa hewan yang kecil putih tapi melotot, apa itu? tentu saja semut putih buatan Deidara.

Dengan penuh semangat semut-semut itupun menggali dengan liar memaksa masuk ke dalam melalui celah kecil pasir itu tanpa disadari oleh Gaara.

"Ribuan sesuatu yang kecil jika meledak sangatlah sensasional, itulah seni hmm!" ucap Deidara.

**"HA!"** teriak Deidara melepaskan ledakan yang dasyat di dalam prisai Gaara membuat Gaara terkena serangan telak dari Deidara.

Sedikit demi sedikit pasir perlindungan milik Gaara mulai terjatuh hingga habis. Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri, dia telah mati suri.

Sementara Kankurou yang berada di darat semakin kawatir.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kalian cepat serang orang asing itu. Cepat!" perintah Kankurou.

"Bidik! Kunci target, Tembak!" seru Baki.

Ribuan panah ditembakkan ke langit untuk menjatuhkan Deidara, namum tak satupun mengenainya. Para pasukan memutuskan menambah peledak pada panah mereka namun Deidara malah tertawa lebar.

"Mwahahahaha! Kalian ini tak mengerti apa itu seni hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Gaara…." Rintih Kankurou. "Kalian bidik dengan benar!" seru Kankurou keras.

"Baik!" seru para pasukan.

**_Duar!_**

**_Der!_**

**_Blar!_**

**_Bluarduar!_**

Deidara menghidari ledakan bom panah itu dengan mudah. "Heh, orang-orang yang tak tau seni hmm!" ucapnya, Ia lalu memutuskan segera mengambil tubuh Gaara dengan kaki anak ayamnya kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Suna.

"Missi sukses, hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Melihat itu, Kankurou memutuskan mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ia hadapi.

**_-Training ground # 7, masih di dalam hutan-_**

"Ha..iyah… aku sudah sangat bosan" keluh Fuga.

"Kita sama sekali belum mengambil loncengnya" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah… kita istirahat sebentar, ayo kita keluar hutan dulu dan membaca Icha Icha Paradise special edition ini. Ini kisah sebelum edisi yang terakhir-tebayo dan jauh lebih menarik, ada gambarnya lho!" celoteh Naruto sambil menunjukkan novelnya.

…..

"Apa? Icha Icha bergambar?" Kakashi yang bersembunyi tak jauh di belakang mereka langsung terkejut.

…

"Apa aku boleh ikut membacanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau mau, ayo ikut denganku-tebayo. Kakashi-sensei tak tau edisi ini, ayo kita baca sebentar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Semuanya mengikuti Naruto keluar dari hutan dan diikuti oleh Kakashi secara diam-diam.

Setelah berada di luar hutan, Naruto mulai membuka novel itu cecara perlahan tapi menutupnya kembali. "Aku harus siapkan mental untuk melihat foto gadis cantik yang ada di halaman pertama-tebayo". Naruto membukanya lagi secara perlahan, "Waaaaaaah…. Montok-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

"Apa semenarik itu" ucap Fuga lalu ikut melihatnya dan seketika setelah melihat, alis Fuga bergetar hebat. "Wha-what the hell?".

"Ha..ah… apa yang kalian lihat sih?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran. "Wuaaaaaaa! Se-sexy abis!" ucapnya.

"Heh…. Apanya yang sangat menarik hah?" Sasuke juga ikut penasaran, "APA? I-ini!".

…..

"Sebenarnya foto gadis yang bagaimana yang mereka lihat" ucap Kakashi yang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu besar. **_"Sharingan!"._**

"A-APA? Kenapa _sharinganku_ tak melihatnya, sial! Akan aku coba sekali lagi. **_Sharingan!"_**

….

"Naruto sekarang!" ucap Fuga.

"Yo!" sahut Naruto.

**_"Teleportation no jutsu!" Poof! _**Naruto lalu melepas bukunya kemudian menghilang.

Hanya satu kedipan mata, Naruto telah berada di belakang Kakashi dan dengan cepat mengambil lonceng tersebut sebelum buku jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto membuat Kakashi terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan loncengnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto dan Kakashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Fuga mengambil novel yang terjatuh tadi kemudian pergi mendekati Kakashi bersama yang lain.

"Kakashi-sensei penasaran dengan foto itu ya? Akan aku perlihatkan" ucap Fuga.

Fuga membukanya secara perlahan membuat Kakashi semakin penasaran bahkan tadi mata sharingannya tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas.

Setelah terbuka, Kakashi terkejut setengah mati.

**_MOW! _**Foto seekor sapi yang sedang menyusui.

"Te-ternyata! Haha… kalian berhasil mengalahkanku" ucap Kakashi lalu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan. **_Plok! Plok! Plok!_** "Pertarungan yang payah" ucap sesosok mahluk dari kegelapan yang hanya terlihat mata yang bersinar merah saja.

Sosok itu lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"._**

Keluar mahluk yang mengerikan dan juga masih tersembunyi dalam kekelapan dengan mata juga bersinar merah dan berada di samping sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang dipanggil itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari pemangilnya.

Semua orang terkejut melihat penampakan itu dan merasa takut kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru yang hanya menatap bosan. "A-apa itu?" tanya Shizune terbata.

"Guiiikkkkkk!" imbuh Tonton.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan dirimu-tebayo!" imbuh Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap penasaran dan penuh kesiagaan ke arah hutan.

Dua sosok itu mulai mendekat lalu muncul Kucing Persia berkimono serba hitam setinggi bocah bersama singa setinggi orang dewasa yang sudah sangat tua dengan dibantu sebuah tongkat kayu untuk menunjangnya saat berjalan. Kedua mahluk ini berdiri tegak layaknya manusia.

"Kalian sudah membangunkanku yang seharusnya aku terbangun dua minggu nanti, kalian berisik sekali. Huaaaaahemz… nyam-nyam!" ucap sosok kucing Persia itu.

"Anda sudah tidur selama duaribu tahun, sudah seharusnya anda terbangun hari ini" ucap sosok yang satunya.

"Siluman" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian harus sopan dengan Dewa Ryuuchi yang Agung" ucap singa tua itu.

"Dewa heh!" dengus Sasuke.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Dewa Kematian penjaga hutan ini dan aku sendiri asistenya, namaku adalah Garyuu. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian" ucap kakek singa tersebut.

"Dewa kematian? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Sakura lalu tiba-tiba menyerang Ryuuchi yang Agung. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_**

Slap!

Pukalan keras Sakura ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Ryuuchi lalu tubuh Sakura dilempar ke belakang hingga tersangkut ke semak-semak.

"Kalian membuatku marah" ucap Ruuchi sinis.

"Kurang ajar!". Sasuke menghunus pedangnya lalu mengalirkan petir secara penuh kemudian lari ke arah Ryuuchi untuk melakukan tebasan petirnya. **_"Kenjutsu : _** **_Thunder attack!"._**

Tebasan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuh Ryuuchi, ia malah terlempar ke belakang dan membentur pagar pembatas. Ryuuchi hanya menyentil mata pedang Sasuke dengan tenaga minim dan telah membuat Sasuke terlempar jauh.

Fuga langsung marah, ia lalu melancarkan jurus andalanya. **_"Super Mega Lightning Fist!". _**Fuga tepat mengenai dada Ryuuchi namun sama sekali tak membuat Ryuuchi bergeser sedikitpun dan serangan Fuga tersebut menciptakan angin besar di sekitar mereka.

Ryuuchi mengembalikan serangan Fuga dengan hanya mendorong pukulan Fuga dengan dadanya dan telah membuat Fuga terpental hebat sehingga tergelincir di tanah. "Heh!" dengus Ryuchi.

Sakura yang berhasil keluar dari semak-semak, menyerang kembali. **_"SHANAROOO!"._**

Lagi-lagi pukulan Sakura dengan mudah ditangkap kemudian dilempar lagi lalu membentur Sasuke yang baru saja lepas dari jerat pagar. Sasuke tersangkut kembali dan sekarang tersangkut bersama Sakura.

Naruto semakin kesal melihat kedua temannya dijatuhkan dengan tragis, ia lalu menyerang **_"Double Super Mega Firearm Attack!". _**Naruto menjepit kepala Ryuuchi dengan pukulan supernya tapi sama sekali tak membuat Ryuuchi terluka sedikitpun. Ryuuchi malah tertawa "Myahahahaha! Apa sampai di sini saja kekuatan kalian?".

"Diam kau, kucing sombong!" umpat Naruto lalu memukul perut Ryuuchi dengan **_Firearm-nya _**tapi yang bergetar malah tubuh Naruto sendiri. Ryuuchi kemudian memegang tangan Naruto kemudian melemparnya ke arah Fuga yang baru saja bangun.

**Bragh! **Fuga jatuh kembali karena ditimpa oleh tubuh Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino datang membantu lalu mereka menyerang Ryuuchi dengan Taijutsu namun keduanya malah dilempar hingga tersangkut ke pohon.

"A-Apa-apa-an ini" ucap Shizune terbata karena merasa ngeri.

"Guiiikkk!" rintih Tonton.

"I-ini gila, bahkan SaFuNaru dikalahkan dengan mudah" ucap Shikamaru yang melangkah sedikit mundur karena ketakutan.

"Mah-mah-mahluk apa se-sebenarnya me-reka" ucap Temari terbata yang tak kalah takutnya dibanding Shikamaru.

Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin melihat semua serangan balasan dari Ryuuchi tersebut.

"Ini keterlaluan" ucap Tsunade lalu ia menyerang dengan pukulan mother monsternya **_"Monstar Fist Attack!"._**

**Puaghhhhhhhhh! Puagh! Puag! ****_Bergema. _**

Pukulan Tsunade mendarat tepat di kening kecil Ryuuchi.

Ryuuchi malah bersin "Muachingg!".

"Tisu! Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung!" Garyuu memberikan sebuah tisu untuk mengusap hidungnya.

Tsunade terheran, "Ti-titak mungkin" ucap Tsunade.

Ryuuchi mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan pusar Tsunade, Ryuuchi lalu menyentil pusar sang Hokage hingga terpental jauh dengan tubuh terseret di permukaan tanah.

"Ba-bahkan Hokage-sa-sama kalah" ucap Temari.

"I-ini buruk" ucap Shikamaru.

Jiraiya menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah dan tak sanggup berkata sedikitpun.

"Guiiiikkkk!" Tonton ikut gemetaran seperti Shizune.

SaFuNaru bangkit lalu melakukan handseals yang hampir bersamaan. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Medusa! Degorah! Phoenix! Gamabunta! Naga!", milik Naruto._**

**_"Citah! Jugras! Tigras! Lucas!", milik Fuga._**

**_"Shen Long! Yin Long! Kensharo! Yamaisha!", milik Sasuke._**

**_….dua tahun yang lalu…_**

Saat Naruto latihan jutsu teleportasi dengan mengunakan chakra Sasuke sebagai subyek, pertama kalinya ia mencoba jutsu itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan yang tak terduga. Mereka terlempar ke tempat yang lain, yang jauh dari tempat mereka latihan. Tepatnya terlempar ke bagian belahan bumi bagian lain.

Naruto terlempar ke belahan barat dan Sasuke ke bagian utara lalu jatuh di pulau tanpa bernama dan tak tertulis pada peta. Saat kejadian itu, Fuga ada bersama mereka dan menyaksikan secara langsung saat mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya. Ini persis seperti hal yang dialami Fuga sebelum berada di dunia shinobi ini.

Saat Naruto tersadar, ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah pulau yang penuh dengan batu karang dan asing baginya. Ia mencoba melacak keberadaan chakra temannya namun ia malah merasakan energy mistis yang kuat di sekitarnya. Saat ini sedang pagi hari.

"Tempat macam apa ini-tebayo" keluh Naruto mulai frustasi, "Bahkan aku tak merasakan chakra teman-temanku".

**_"Oi Naruto, kau merasakannya juga ya. Ternyata di sini penuh energy mistis"_**ucap Kurama yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Aku tak tau tempat apa ini. Apakah kau mengetahuinya, Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

**_"Lebih baik kau selidiki tempat ini" _**ucap Kurama.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk mencari informasi di sekitar tempat itu. "Berdiam diri saja tak akan menghasilkan apapun, lebih baik aku mulai mencari, siapa tau ada orang yang bisa membantu" gumamnya.

Naruto melangkah dengan penuh berharap siapa tau ada penduduk yang mungkin bisa membantu dirinya. Setapak demi setapak melangkah dan setelah berjalan begitu jauh ia menemukan sebuah gunung karang besar yang memiliki sebuah goa besar di kaki gunungnya. Ia kemudian masuk, "Siapa tau di sini ada orang yang tinggal" gumamnya.

Setalah Naruto masuk, ia melihat sebuah kolam lava yang sangat panas dan di atas kolam itu terlihat burung raksasa yang sedang berusaha susah payah melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai besar, melepaskan diri agar bisa terbang bebas.

"Burung api? Aku tak percaya di dunia ini ternyata ada burung seperti ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto, "Sangat kasian burung ini, siapa yang begitu kuat sehingga mampu merantai burung ini-tebayo? Tak ada salahnya, aku akan coba ketajaman pedangku" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menghunus pedangnya, mencoba untuk membebaskan burung tersebut. "Oi Tuan burung api, mendekatlah! Akan aku coba memutuskan rantai yang melilit lehermu!" seru Naruto.

Burung itu mengeluarkan suara kencang seperti elang lalu turun dan hinggap di samping Naruto, dan sangan dekat.

"Kau panas sekali-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

Burung itu kembali bersuara nyaring seperti elang.

"Simpan semangatmu, tuan burung api. Biarkan aku melepaskanmu dulu" ucap Naruto lalu menebas rantai besar pada leher burung itu dengan pedangnya dan berhasil putus dengan mudah. "Wow pedang ini lumayan tajam juga-tebayo". Celoteh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba burung itu berbicara "Terimakasih anak muda".

"Ka-kau bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto karena belum percaya.

"Tentu saja dan terimakasih telah membebaskanku. Selama seribu tahun aku terbelenggu di sini dan orang yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang membebaskanku" ucap burung itu.

"Jadi aku jatuh ke tempat asing ini ternyata tak sia-sia. Senang bisa membantumu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membantumu" ucap burung itu.

"Umm… bagaimana cara aku memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gunakan ilmu pemanggil lalu sebut namaku, Phoenix" ucap burung itu.

"Baiklah, Phoenix" ucap Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong tempat apa ini-tebayo?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah pulau Api dan Es, sesuai dengan namanya pulau ini memiliki suhu yang extrim. Saat siang akan sangat panas dan tengah malam akan sangat dingin" jelas Phoenix.

"Begitu ya, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke pulau ini dan tak tau jalan kembali. Bisa kau membantuku-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebelumnya kau melakukan hal apa sehingga terlempar ke sini?" tanya Phoenix.

"Seingatku aku mencoba mengunakan jurus teleportasi yang aku pelajari dari gulungan jutsu peninggalan ayahku" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelum melakukan jurus itu, sebelumnya kau harus menandai atau merasakan suatu titik yang kau akan tuju" ucap Phoenix.

"Pantas saja, aku belum menandai chakra milik temanku" ucap Naruto, "Terus bagaimana cara aku bisa kembali-tebayo?"

"Ada seseorang yang bisa membantumu tapi yang tau orang yang kita cari hanyalah temanku, Naga" ucap Phoenik.

"Naga?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sahabatku dan tinggal di dasar lautan sekitar sini" ucap Phoenix.

**Naga, **mahluk ini adalah mahluk mitologi. Bentuknya seperti naga laut namun berwajah ular tapi miliki gigi-gigi runcing secara keseluruhan, memiliki seperti sirip di bagian telinga yang sedikit lebar. Tubuh bagian atas 'badan' seperti manusia dan memiliki tangan, bagian tubuh bawah adalah tubuh ular dan memiliki sirip seperti sirip pungung Dragon di bagian pungung hingga punggung ekornya. Tubuhnya berwarna hijau serta bersisik. Bagi yang suka bermain warcraft III pasti terbayang bagaimana mengerikannya mahluk ini. Senjatanya adalah tombak emas yang memiliki tiga ujung yang sangat tajam. Gaya berjalannya di daratan seperti layaknya ular namut tubuhnya berdiri tegak.

"Naiklah ke punggungku!" ucap Phoenik.

"Eee! Tapi kau itu penuh dengan api-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melihat elemen dalam tubuhmu adalah api. Jadi tak akan terbakar" ucap Phoenik.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto lalu naik ke punggung Phoenix. Phoenix lalu membawa Naruto menuju pantai.

Sesampai di pantai mereka bertemu anjing es berkepala tiga.

"Wo…. Raksasa lagi-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kau sudah terbebas, Phoenik. Jadi anak ini yang membebaskanmu ya, ternyata ramalan Naga benar" ucap anjing itu.

"Degorah, kau pangilkanlah Naga" ucap Phoenix.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucap Degorah lalu ia menapak air sebanyak tiga kali untuk memangil Naga. Gelombang ombak tiba-tiba meninggi dan semakin keras dan tak lama kemudian muncul mahluk mengerikan itu yang tiada lain adalah Naga. Naga sedang berenang menuju daratan untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Sesampai di daratan, Naga langsung mengetahui apa keinginan Naruto. "Kau ingin tau jalan kembali ya" ucap Naga.

Naruto terlihat terkejut kembali. "Di sini penuh dengan mahluk-mahluk mengerikan-tebayo" gerutunya.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Naga.

"Uzumaki Naruto-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau anak yang special. Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari orang yang bisa membawamu kembali dan jika kau lama-lama di sini kau akan terpanggang dan membeku" ucap Naga.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Kedengarnya sangat menyakitkan-tebayo. Hemm, tunggu apa lagi ayo kita cari orang itu" ucap Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Semuanya lalu pergi ke tempat di mana Naruto muncul tadi.

"Ini adalah tempat yang tadi-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal Medusa si wanita berambut ular" ucap Naga.

"Medusa tak begitu bersahabat" imbuh Degorah.

"Kita harus hati-hati dan jangan memandang matanya. Kalau tidak kau akan menjadi batu" ucap Phoenix.

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, "Kenapa sangat tempat ini sangat mengerikan-tebayoooo" keluh Naruto.

Karena tiga raksasa pulau itu masuk ke toturial Medusa, Medusa menampakan dirinya karena merasa terganggu.

Seorang wanita yang cantik jelita dan sedang mengenakan kerudung mereh muncul dari belakang batu yang besar yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan para monster. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto dan para monster. "Beraninya kalian menggangguku" ucap Medusa sinis.

Bukanya takut, Naruto malah tersipu melihat kecantikan Medusa.

Medusa menatap sinis ke arah Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sinar merah pada matanya. Beruntung mata Naruto segera ditutup oleh tangan Naga sehingga lolos dari maut.

"Bodoh, jangan terpesona dengan kecantikannya yang membuat matamu menatap langsung ke arah matanya" ucap Naga.

Medusa melepas kerudungnya lalu hendak mematuk Naruto namun dihentikan oleh pernyataan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba "Baru kali ini aku menemui gadis secantik ini melebihi wanita-wanita yang telah aku temui sebelumnya". Medusa mampu mengetahui kejujuran maupun kebohongan seseorang dari pengelihatannya.

"Bisakah kau menyamarkan rambut ularmu menjadi rambut yang alami?" tanya Naruto polos.

Medusa lalu merubah ular-ular itu menjadi rambut yang alami serta lembut.

"Sepertinya Medusa menyukai anak ini" ucap Naga.

"Kedatanganmu telah aku duga sebelumnya" ucap Medusa. "Aku pernah bermipi didatangi sebuah cahaya putih dan mengatakan bahwa dunia akan mengalami kekacauan besar akibat kebangkitan para iblis dan juga mengatakan seseorang akan mencariku dan itu ternyata kau. Sudah saatnya aku membantu dirimu" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau diramalkan sebagai orang pembawa perdamaian pada dunia ini" imbuh Naga.

"Aku? Jika itu benar aku akan menjadi ninja no satu di dunia-tebayo" ucap Naruto senang.

"Jangan bangga dulu, itu hanya sebuah ramalan" ucap Degorah.

"Kau bisa memangilku dengan jutsu pemangil dengan menyebut namaku" ucap Medusa.

"Kau juga bisa memangil kami" imbuh Naga.

"Yosh" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

"Sebelumnya kau tanda tangani kontrak dari kami" ucap Medusa.

Naruto segera menandatangina kontrak dari mereka berempat dan setelah selesai Naruto langsung bertanya tentang bagaimana cara untuk kembali pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara aku kembali-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan melewati portal" ucap Medusa.

Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan reptile dan spesies ular yang mendominasi daerah tersebut. "Dimana aku ini?" ia bertanya-tanya semdiri.

Namun aneh, semua ular-ular dan jenis reptile yang lainnya tidak ada yang menyerang Sasuke kemudian secara tiba-tiba ular besar jenis anaconda hitam raksasa muncul dari semak-semak yang berada di hadapan Sasuke yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Orang yang disebut-sebut oleh tetua kami akhirnya datang juga ya" ucap ular itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sedari menelan ludah.

"Aku ini ular pemakan manusia sepertimu, Syahahahaha!" ular itu malah tertawa.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayo cepat naik ke kepalaku! Tetua ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap ular itu. Sasuke menurutinya lalu dibawa menuju sebuah goa besar di kaki gunung yang berada di pusat pulau.

Sasuke terdampar di pulau Reptil.

Di dalam sebuah goa yang begitu megah berbaring seekor Naga raksasa yang sudah sangat tua dengan didampingi tongkat penyangga raksasa saat berjalan. Dia adalah Tetua Naga teman sepermainan Tetua Singa yang pernah ditemui oleh Fuga.

Tetua Naga menyambut kedatangan Sasuke lalu mengatakan beberapa kalimat sebelum tertidur kembali. "Sasuke, kau ditakdirkan membantu dua anak pembawa perubahan untuk mencapai tujuan. Kau adalah sebuah pilar yang kuat untuk menopang dua anak pembawa perubahan itu agar tetap berdiri kokoh. Aku akan memberimu beberapa kekuatan para raksasa reptile untuk membantumu" ucap Tetua Naga itu lalu kembali tertidur dengan cepat.

"Heh, dia cepat sekali tertidur" ucap Sasuke.

"Oi bocah tanda tangani kontrak ini" ucap ular tadi sambil menunjukan sebuah gulungan besar. Ular ini adalah asisten Tetua Naga.

Sasuke mendapat bala bantuan empat reptile terhebat yaitu :

- Shen Long, Naga hijau bernafas api (Naga China pada umumnya).

- Yin Long, Naga es berbentuk Saurus lengkap dengan sepasang sayap besar dan memiliki lima kepala. (Mirip Ultimate Blue Ice Dragon dalam Yu-Gi-Oh)

- Kensharo, Komodo raksasa lidah beracun.

- Yamaisha, Ular berkepala sembilan ahli _fuinjutsu_. Dapat mebelah diri menjadi sembilan bagian.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan gulungan ini dan bawa aku segera pulang" ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Oke sebaiknya kau segera pulang, temanmu pasti sudah sangat kawatir" ucap Asisten Tetua Naga yang bernama Viper. Tanpa bertele-tele lagi Viper langsung mengirim kembali Sasuke dengan jutsu telepati miliknya.

**Poof!**

Sasuke muncul di hadapan Fuga hapir bersamaan dengan munculnya Naruto.

Fuga telah kembali tenang dari rasa kekawatirannya karena beberapa jam lalu kedua temannya ini menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sudah menghilang selama setengah hari" ucap Fuga.

"Aku membawa berita menarik-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang untuk beristirahat" ucap Fuga

**_-kenbali ke masa sekarang-_**

"Heh!" dengus Ryuuchi melihat para mahluk mengerikan tersebut. Ryuuchi mengangkat tangannya hingga hisontal dengan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan tekanan energy dari telapaknya yang sangat kuat hingga para monster itu terpental jauh ke belakang. **_"Wind Storm Attack!"._**

Saat hempasan gelombang udara yang sangat kuat, Sa-Fu-Naru langsung tiarap dan berpegangan kuat pada tanah dengan mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangan mereka.

"Fuck! Apa sebenarnya kucing mesir itu, sangat menyusahkan" keluh Fuga sambil mempertahankan diri agar tidak terpental.

"Kisama, ini keterlaluan!" keluh Naruto.

"Tak berguna!" keluh Sasuke.

Setelah badai lenyap, semua orang mendekat ke tempat Sa-Fu-Naru berada, Saku-Ino-Hi langsung memerikasa keadaan Sa-Fu-Naru.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Dia bukan tandingan kita semua. Ini berarti dia itu memang Dewa Kematian" ucap Shizune.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Ryuuchi lalu berkata "Yang terhormat Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung, kami semua minta maaf atas kelancangan kami karena telah berani menyerang anda. Untuk permohonan maaf kami, kami akan mengantar anda berkeliling untuk sekedar menikmati hidangan desa Konoha". Ucapan Jiraiya itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kakek Tua mesum, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya mendekati Naruto, "Tak perlu besikap egois lagi pada saat situasi sekarang ini. Kau tau sendiri kan, Ryuuchi tak bisa dilukai segorespun" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku belum selesai-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau mengunakan kekuatan Kyuubi sekalipun itu akan sia-sia, kau malah akan merusak sekitar karena ini bukan di medan perang. Satu-atunya jalan untuk menenangkan situasi adalah bertindak sopan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku setuju dengan Jiraiya. Ini bukan berarti kita menyerah, kita harus mementingkan ketenangan dan keselamatan masyarakat" imbuh Tsunade.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan raut muka yang penuh kekesalan.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" ucap Fuga sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Masih ada hari esok dan kita pasti menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya" imbuhnya.

"Saat ini tak ada salahnya untuk mengalah terlebih dahulu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Heh! Baiklah, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkan dia" ucap Naruto.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Ryuuchi bertepuk tangan. **_Plok! Plok! Plok!._**

"Sudahkah kalian selesai berundingnya" ucap Ryuuchi dengan nada sangat datar membuat semuanya _cold sweatdrop._ Ryuuchi bersama penasehatnya melangkah mendekat ke arah Sa-Fu-Naru dan yang lainnya, "Biar aku hitung dulu kesalahan kalian" ucapnya lagi.

"Ryuuchi-sama, anda jangan terlalu berlebihan" nasehat Garyuu.

"Kisamaaa, apa lagi maunya hah?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Ryuuchi menatap tajam semuanya dengan mata kucingnya, "Kesalahan kalian sangat besar. Satu, kalian telah membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Dua, BERANINYA KALIAN MENGEROYOKKU! Heh!. Tiga, kalian juga sudah merusak hutanku. Setiap perbuatan kalian itu ada konsekuensinya, umm…. Jadi aku juga akan menghancurkan tempat tingal kalian" ucapnya tegas.

"Kurang ajar kau! Akan aku bunuh kau!" ucap Naruto lalu hendak menyerang namun dihentikan oleh Jiraiya. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku, haah!" ucapnya sinis.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kita ini dalam situasi yang rumit" ucap Jiraiya.

"Heh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Jiraiya melangkah mendekati Ryuuchi lalu mengatakan seseatu. "Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung, kami tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi panjang. Sebagai permohonan maaf kami, kami akan menjamu anda dengan hidangan sepesial desa kami" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah permintaan maaf dan permintaan untuk mengikat persahabatan, Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung!" ucap Garyuu.

"Oh…. Jika kalian memang menyesal, aku bisa pertimbangkan permintaan kalian. Kalau begitu cepat siapkan hidangan yang kau sebut special itu" ucap Ryuuchi dengan nada sombongnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung ikut dengan kami menuju tower Hokage" ucap Jiraiya penuh hormat.

Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune bersama Tonton mengantar dua Dewa tersebut sementara yang lain mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sialan, dia itu sangat sombong" umpat Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku juga sangat kesal tapi saat ini kita harus tenang demi desa kita agar tidak dihancurkan. Kih, kita ini memang kurang latihan" ucap Fuga sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Sangat tidak berguna, Dewa atau apalah dia, suatu saat nanti aku akan menebas seluruh bulunya dengan pedangku" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kalian terlalu banyak mengeluh, lebih baik kita obati dulu luka-luka kita" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka kemudian beristirahat di ruang Hokage sementara Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune menjamu Ryuuchi dan penasehatnya di atas atap bangunan Hokage. Tsunade memanggil semua koki hebat yang ada di Konoha termasuk Teuchi untuk memasak berbagai macam masakan yang lezat. Semua koki memasak dengan semangat karena Shizune yang mengawasi para koki di dapur mengatakan bahwa ini situasi darurat demi membuat Ryuuchi merasa senang agar membatalkan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Sa-Fu-Naru yang masih berada di ruang Hokage masih memperlihatkan raut wajah kekesalannya. Luka-luka gores di tubuh mereka sedang diobati oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun, angkat sedikit lengannya biar mudah aku perban" ucap Hinata sambil menutup luka di lengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat lengannya sembari berkata, "Ini hanya sebuah luka kecil, Hinata…"

"Tapi lukamu ini mendapat lima jaritan, masih bilang ringan" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Naruto" ucap Fuga sementara kepalanya sedang diperban oleh Ino.

"Heh, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkan kucing sialan itu" ucap Sasuke.

Kaki, tangan dan kepala Sa-Fu-Naru sudah penuh dengan perban akibat luka-luka luar yang mereka dapatkan saat pertarungan tadi. Sa-Fu-Naru memang mengalami luka yang serius daripada yang lainnya dikarenakan merekalah yang paling banyak mendapat pukulan keras dalam pertarungan tadi.

"Aku tidak terima kalah dari seekor Kucing yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas, ini penghinaan-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang semakin kesal.

"Haiyah… aku juga merasa dipermainkan. Aku sangat membenci iblis kucing itu" umpat Fuga.

"Kalau begitu kita habisi kucing itu bersama, kita gabungkan kekuatan" ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga, Shikamaru lalu mendekat dan duduk di samping Sa-Fu-Naru.

"Haaah…. Bicara itu mudah, dalam bertindak kita butuh memikirkan siasat terlebih dahulu" ucap Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh dari Sa-Fu-Naru duduk bersandar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kucing itu menghancurkan Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Kih, kami tak akan menyerah dengan mudah" imbuh Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" tambah Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga sama-sama keras kepala" ucap Shikamaru.

"Mereka hanya ingin melindungi kita semua, Shikamaru" ucap Ino.

"Benar Shikamaru" ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sa-Fu-Naru malah semakin kesal lalu berdiri dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam seakan-akan menuntut Shikamaru karena dipandang sebagai pengecut.

Shikamaru malam memejamkan matanya, "Kalian seharusnya memahami situasi yang kita hadapi. Jiraiya-sama benar, mengulur waktu dan membuat Ryuuchi sibuk itu adalah keputusan yang tepat dengan begitu Ryuuchi akan melupakan niatnya, paling tidak kita mendapat waktu untuk berpikir sebuah rencana selanjutnya" ucap Shikamaru.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru yang tetap menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Jika dia memang benar-benar Dewa, dia pasti memiliki batas waktu di dunia manusia. Kita hanya perlu menghabiskan waktunya saja, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" imbuh Temari.

"Heh, aku benci mengakuinya. Baiklah aku ikuti caramu tapi jika dia ingin melakukan niatnya terhadap Konoha tak akan aku biarkan begitu saja, walaupun sudah jelas dia jauh diatas kekuatan milikku tapi aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, walau harus mengunakan semua kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhku sampai matipun aku akan melawan iblis kucing sialan itu" ucap Fuga.

"Sampai butapun aku akan tetap melawan" ucap Sasuke juga.

Sikamaru lagi-lagi direpotkan dengan sifat keras kepala ketiganya, "Kalian memang keras kepala" ucap Shikamaru.

Di lain pihak, penjamuan berjalan dengan lancar. Dua Dewa kematian itu merasa sangat senang dengan pelayanan yang didapatnya. Semua hidangan disantap oleh mereka dengan lahap hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Saat itu juga, Sa-Fu-Naru ikut bergabung walau hanya untuk melihat dua sosok yang mengaku Dewa itu.

Ryuuchi dan Garyuu menyelesaikan hidangan penutupnya dengan lahap.

"Masakan di sini memang cukup melezatkan" ucap Ryuuchi.

"Benar sekali, Ryuuchi-sama" ucap Garyuu.

Ryuuchi lalu bangkit dan berkata "Sebagai Dewa Kematian aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Janjiku untuk menghancurkan Konoha akan aku tepati" ucap Ryuuchi sambil mencuci tangannya di baskom penuh air yang sudah disiapkan.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar itu dan Sa-Fu-Naru menjadi semakin marah dan kesal.

"Keparat, kau jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku tau kau memang jauh di atasku dan aku tak mungkin menang, tapi aku bersama dengan kedua sahabatku akan menghentikanmu walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku" ucap Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendekati Ryuuchi untuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan kami Ryuuchi-sama jangan terlalu diambil hati" ucap Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ryuuchi-sama, apakah kau serius ingin menghancurkan desa ini?" tanya Garyuu.

Semua orang yang ada di atap bangunan Hokage menelan ludah mereka karena merasakan ketakutan yang amat untuk sekali lagi. Ryuuchi adalah Dewa pencabut nyawa generasi yang ke-7 yang bertugas langsung di bumi. Dia memunculkan sosoknya baru saat ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya saja. Aku akan melawanmu sampai mati" ucap Fuga.

"Sampai mataku terbelahpun aku akan terus melawanmu" ucap Sasuke juga.

"Kami tak akan menyerah" ucap Sa-Fu-Naru bersamaan.

Ryuuchi menatap mereka bertiga dengan datar sementara yang lainnya merasa sangat kawatir.

"Heh!" Ryuuchi malah mendengus, "Aku salut dengan kegigihan kalian, para raksasa Konoha" ucapnya.

Semuanya menjadi tak mengerti karena tiba-tiba Ryuuchi menyebut Sa-Fu-Naru seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Suatu hari nanti kalian pasti tau. Dan tentang janjiku itu, aku akan tetap melakukannya" ucap Ryuuchi.

Sa-Fu-Naru menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung walau sekarang keadaan mereka sudah seperti mumi. Naruto menghunus pedangnya lalu memakai jubah chakra Kyuubi-nya. Fuga mengeluarkan chakra putihnya hingga menyelimuti semua tubuhnya dan juga menghunus pedangnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya yang berbentuk teratai di retinya dan mengalirkan chakra penuh ke tubuh dan pedangnya.

"Tsunade-baachan, tolong evakuasi semua warga" ucap Naruto yang sudah penuh amarah.

"Tak perlu Naruto" tahan Fuga, "Kau bawa saja iblis kucing ini ke tempat yang jauh dari penduduk, kita hajar dia di sana" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke meremaskan semua otot-ototnya, "Aku akan membakarnya sampai habis" ucap Sasuke.

Ryuuchi menunjuk salah satu kontruksi beton yang ada di atap bangunan Hokage membuat semuanya menatap bingung. Dari ujung telunjuk Ryuuchi menembakan sinar laser sehingga menghancurkan kontruksi beton tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku" ucap Ryuuchi kemudian tersenyum khas kucing yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sangat tajam membuat semuaya sweatdrop.

"Ryuuchi-sama yakin hanya menghancurkan bagian terkecil dari Konoha?" tanya Garyuu.

"Hah… tapi lain kali aku akan menghancurkannya secara menyeluruh" ucap Ryuuchi.

"Aku tak kan membiarkanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak yakin apa kalian telah menjadi kuat saat itu" ucap Ryuuchi. "Garyuu ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya.

"Baik, Ryuuchi-sama" sahut Garyuu. Kedua dewa itu langsung menghilang di hadapan semuanya.

Saat semuanya hendak bubar tiba-tiba Garyuu muncul di hadapan Sa-Fu-Naru sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sementara Fuga hanya menatap aneh.

"Dewa Ryuuchi-sama, salut dengan keberanian kalian. Ryuuchi berpesan kepada kalian sesuatu, jika kalian tidak ingin Ryuuchi-sama menghancurkan desa kalian, kalian harus membawa Dewa Shinobi ke hadapannya" ucap Garyuu kemudian menghilang seketika.

Beban pikiran Sa-Fu-Naru bertambah berat. Pertama mereka harus menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Ryuuchi walaupun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil dan sekarang bagaimana cara menemukan Dewa Shinobi padahal para shinobi Konoha tak mengetahui dan tak pernah mendegar apakah Dewa Shinobi itu benar-benar adanya atau tidaknya.

"Haiyah… ini benar-benar lelucon" keluh Fuga.

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan Dewa Shinobi-tebayoo" keluh Naruto frustasi.

"Apakah yang dia maksud adalah ninja terkuat yang pernah ada" ucap Sasuke, "Bisa jadi Hokage pertama yang dia maksud" ucapnya lagi.

"Orang yang terkuat di dunia adalah orang yang menciptakan para shinobi" potong Tsunade.

"Diakah Dewa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia hanyalah seorang pendeta dan dia sudah lama mati" ucap Tsunade.

"Ha..ah… semua hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ryuuchi-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kita jangan menyerah, suatu saat nanti kita pasti menemukan cara" ucap Fuga.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan" imbuh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana telah kembali tenang dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Sa-Fu-Naru beserta yang lainnya memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

**_-Amegakure-_**

Seorang gadis cantik pemilik rambut hitam pajang serta halus yang sedang duduk bersantai di atap gedung tempat tinggal ketua akatsuki, Pain. Gadis itu sedang menatap langit namun langit penuh awan yang pekat. Tiba-tiba satu tetes air mengenai wajahnya, "Apa akan hujan?". Gadis itu menadahkan tangannya lalu setetes air jatuh ke telapaknya lalu sesaat kemudian hujan deras turun namun gadis itu enggan pergi. Tak lama kemudian Konan datang membawakan payung.

"Kenapa kau diam di sini?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kak" jawab gadis itu dengan manis.

Konan menatap kawatir ke arah adik angkatnya itu, "Apa yang telah mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu kembali menadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan. "Aku teringat kembali masa-masa kecilku yang suram, mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi". Dia mulai menyadari dirinya sendiri dan kejadian ini baru pertama kali yang membuat sifat baiknya muncul, "Sesuatu dalam diriku selalu menggangguku, selalu membuatku tak nyaman saat tengah malam. Seakan-akan aku sedang dikendalikan" tiba-tiba rambut hitam gadis itu berubah menjadi rambut silver namun tubuhnya malah bergetar seperti sedang demam dan rambutnya kembali menghitam.

Konan semakin kawatir melihatnya.

Gadis itu menyentuh kepalanya dengan kasar, "Yang aku ingat hanya kekejaman siluman singa putih itu yang telah membantai semua keluargaku tepat di depan mataku, bahkan kakakku di bawa lari entah kemana oleh siluman itu. Siapa aku ini sama sekali aku tidak mengingatnya, yang aku ingat hanyalah itu" ucapnya.

Konan menyentuh pundak adik angkatnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap telapak tangannya dan sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat yang memutar di atas telapak tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau darimana aku mendapat kekuatan ini. Yang aku rasakan sekarang hanya rasa benci yang amat dan keinginan untuk balas dendam terhadap siluman itu" ucapnya.

Konan memahami penderitaan yang dialami gadis itu, "Tenanglah, kita akan mendapatkan keadilan yang sudah lama kita impikan" ucap Konan.

Jauh di alam bawah sadar gadis itu, seorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum licik. Yang membedakan hanya matanya yang merah darah dan sedang menenggelamkan diri di kegelapan hati gadis itu.

Konan kemudian mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali beristirahat. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera ke dalam" ajak Konan.

"Baik" sahut gadis itu.

Di pagi harinya terjadi keributan di ruang Hokage karena pesan darurat yang dikirimkan dari desa Suna.

"APA? Kazekage ditangkap?" tanya Tsunade terkejut setelah mendengar pesan yang dibacakan oleh Shizune.

"Ini dilakukan oleh kelompok Akatsuki" ucap Shizune.

Tsunade mencoba untuk tenang lalu berpikir serius. "Mmmm… panggil Kakashi dan keempat muridnya segera!" perintah Tsunade datar.

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama" Shizune langsung berangkat melaksanakan perintah.

Tsunade terlihat sedang terdiam dan duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir serius dengan ditemani secangkir teh dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi dan keempat muridnya dengan pakaian seadanya tiba di ruang Hokage bersama Shizune, "Ada missi darurat ya?" tanya Kakashi santai.

"Kalian bukan tim 7 lagi, bukan guru dan murid lagi. Kalian adalah rekan. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah Tim Kakashi" ucap Tsunade.

"Mana misinya-tebayo?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar.

"Ini missi pertama tim Kakashi kan, aku harap missi yang bagus" imbuh Sakura. Sementara yang lainnya terlihat santai.

"Kalian pergi ke desa Suna dan laporkan segera semua yang terjadi di sana kemudian bantu masalah yang dihadapi desa Suna" ucap Tsunade lalu meminum tehnya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Missi biasa, heh" dengus Sasuke.

Sedangkan Fuga hanya diam saja.

"Kalian bersiaplah dan segera berangkat" ucap Tsunade lalu semuanya bubar untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit, Tim Kakashi telah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Di sana juga terdapat Tsunade, Shisune dan Jiraiya.

Fuga terlihat mengencangkan tali sepatu boot ninjanya, Sasuke terlihat berdiri tegak dan memandang ke arah depan, Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting bersama Sakura tentang missi itu dan Jiraiya mendekati Kakashi untuk memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting.

Jiraiya memberikan sebuah kotak kayu kecil dan di dalamnya tersimpan sesuatu. "Kau bawa ini, jika Dark Naruto muncul kau gunakan benda yang ada di dalamnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Kakashi.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera berangkat dan dia memutuskan untuk memimpin perjalannan. "Yoshh! Ayo segera berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat semangat orang yang special baginya itu.

Kemudian tim Kakashi segera berangkat menuju Sunagakure. Saat perjalanan dan belum jauh pergi, mereka bertemu dengan Temari.

"Oi Temari, kau mau ke Suna juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja" sahut Temari, seorang gadis bekimono serba hitam, rambut mediumnya dikuncir empat serta menggendong sebuah kipas besar.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat bersama-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan setelah beberapa meter mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok bandit bersenjata lengkap, mereka berjumlah lima orang dan bertubuh besar serta kekar yang penuh dengan tato.

Peminpin bandit itu tertawa lebar setelah melihat kelompok shinobi yang melakukan perjalanan tersebut. "Nyahahahahaaa… kalian semua kurus-kurus, otot kalian lembek dan pasti onerdil juga lembek" ledeknya.

"Dua cewek itu juga kempes, ngik ngik ngik!" ledek anakbuah bandit itu kemudian tertawa meringis.

Muka Sakura dan Temari langsung memenas mendengar lecehan tersebut, Kakashi terlihat menatap mereka dengan serius sedangkan Sa-Fu-Naru menatap mereka penuh bosan.

Pemimpin bandit itu lalu memperagakan kekekaran otot-otot lengan dan perutnya, "Seharusnya kalian mencontohku. Kalian itu sekumpulan orang-orang buruk rupa" lecehnya lagi.

Sasuke sekarang menjadi kesal lalu menghunus pedangnya.

"Hei.. hei.. hei, kau orang yang kurus pasti jatuh dengan satu pukulanku. Sayangi nyawamu" ucap pemimpin bandit itu penuh bangga.

"Jangan sok, keparat!" umpat Sasuke. Sakura dan Temari juga semakin memanas.

"Heh" dengus pimpinan itu, ia lalu menunjuk Naruto. "Lepaskan saja jubahmu itu, rasanya ingin muntah melihat penampilanmu itu dan teman silvermu itu sungguh norak. Saranku, ganti pola hidup kalian dan serahkan semua uang kalian jika kalian ingin hidup" ucap pemimpin itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi sangat kesal karena harus mengingat kembali bandit yang pernah mencoba mengatur gaya hidupnya. "Jangan banyak bicara" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung muncul dihadapan bandit itu kemudian menusuk jantung bandit itu tanpa basa-basi. "Jangan mengatur pola hidupku!" ucap Naruto dingin kemudian ia melopat ke belakang untuk menjauh karena Sasuke telah berlari dengan pedang terhunus.

"Aku benci orang sepertimu, Keparat!" umpat Sasuke lalu menebas leher pemimpin itu hingga putus. Darah dari leher bandit itu muncrat dan mengenai muka Sasuke yang menampakan expresi dinginnya.

Saat potongan kepala tersebut jatuh menyentuh tanah, Fuga melompat ke atas dan memukul kepala tersebut dengan **_Lightning Fist _**miliknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping sehingga darah mengotori tangannya. "Kami memiliki kehendak masing-masing dalam memutuskan pola hidup kami sendiri" ucap Fuga datar.

Bandit yang lainnya langsung melarikan diri karena takut berakhir seperti boss mereka.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Temari yang melihat langsung terpaksa menelan ludah mereka karena melihat kesadisan tiga pemuda tersebut.

"Me-mereka kejam sekali" ucap Temari.

_"A-aku tak akan berbuat bodoh dihadapan Sa-suke-kun"_ batin Sakura sedangkan Kakashi tanpa komentar.

Sasuke dan Fuga mengambil sebuah saput tangan putih yang ada di saku mereka masing-masing untuk membersihkan darah yang mengotori tubuh mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, seorang utusan dari desa Suna tiba di tempat mereka. Utusan itu datang untuk mencari Temari.

"Temari-san, situasi buruk menimpa desa Suna" ucap utusan itu.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar berita tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari.

"Desa Suna diserang oleh seorang dari Akatsuki, Kazekage-sama terkalahkan dan berhasil dibawa pergi" ucap utusan tersebut.

"APA? GAARA!" Temari langsung tekejut begitu juga yang lainya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sial! Kita terlambat, keparaaaatt!" umpat Naruto karena sangat kesal.

Fuga menyentuh bahu Naruto agar sahabatnya itu menurunkan sedikit emosinya. "Kita selamatkan Gaara" ucap Fuga.

"Kita harus cepat" ucap Sasuke.

"Pantas saja perasaanku dari kemarin sangat buruk" ucap Temari lalu merunduk.

"Perjalanan menuju Suna memakan waktu tiga hari dari sini, ayo cepat!" ucap Kakashi.

"Tak perlu kawatir, kita akan sampai besok-tebayo" ucap Naruto. "Gaara sudah seperti saudaraku, aku dan dia sama. Aku tak akan berdiam diri saja" ucap Naruto lagi.

Fuga, Sasuke dan Kakashi mengetahui apa maksud Naruto sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Sama bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

"Kalian pastilah belum tau kenapa Akatsuki menginginkan Gaara dan juga aku" ucap Naruto. "Aku memiliki sesuatu dalam diriku seperti Gaara. Kyuubi disegel dalam diriku" ucapnya lagi membuat Temari dan Sakura terkejut sementara yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri melihat kami diperlakukan seperti ini" ucap Naruto. "Gaara sangat kesepian sama sepertiku hanya saja semakin bertambah usiaku aku mulai memiliki teman tapi Gaara, dia selalu kesepian" ucapnya lagi.

Temari malah merunduk karena ia mengetahui tentang kesepian yang Gaara rasakan.

"Dia adalah target akatsuki seperti halnya aku sebelumnya" ucap Naruto lagi. "Mengapa dia selalu menjalani perannya dalam kesindirian?! Sendiri dan selalu sendiri" imbuhnya.

Temari dan Sakura merunduk sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Itu sebabnya aku harus menyelamatkannya. Bertanya mengapa?! Tak ada artinya. Aku akan melakukan tugasku sebagai sahabatnya" ucap Naruto membuat Temari kembali terkejut lalu merunduk kembali karena sadar karena perannya sebagai kakak masih kurang.

Naruto sangat memahami penderitaan Gaara, ia tau dan ia pernah merasakannya. Dijauhi dan dicampahkan itu sangatlah menyakitkan hati. Orang-orang tak mau mengerti tentang mereka bahkan setiap hari melempar perkataan yang menyakitkan, memfonis mereka sebagai monster dan melukai mental mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara mengalami sakit akibat penderitaan yang sama, itu sebabnya Naruto sangat mengerti tentang Gaara.

Tak disangka air mata Naruto menetes lalu dilihat oleh Temari saat menyentuh rerumputan. "Terima kasih, Naruto!" ucap Temari dengan penuh ketulusan.

Fuga langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Jaga emosimu dan ayo berngkat!" ucap Fuga.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Naruto. Aku titipkan Gaara kepadamu" ucap Temari.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap Naruto kemudian melakukan handseals. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Phoenix!"_**

**_Poof!_** Seekor burung api raksasa langsung muncul di hadapan mereka semua.

Fuga dan Sasuke juga melakukan handseals. **_""Kuchiyose no jutsu""._**

**_"Citah!"._**

**_"Yin Long!"._**

"Dengan begini kita akan menghemat banyak waktu" ucap Fuga.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

**"Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku di daratan, kau bisa mengandalkanku" **ucap Citah.

**"Langit adalah kekuasaanku dan aku yang tercepat" **ucap Phoenix.

**"Heh, masih ada aku" **ucap Yin Long.

To be continued.

Yo Mina-san, Kurawa ucapkan banyak terimakasih karena udah terus mengikuti kisah ini dan tetap review ya. Hanya riviu dari mina-san yang bisa membukakan jalan utuk menemukan sebuah imajinasi yang kurawa butuhkan dalam melanjutkan kisah ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya mina-san.

Special thank for riviuer, follower, and yang udah fav fic ini tanpa terkecuali.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

Chapter 4

**"Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku di daratan, kau bisa mengandalkanku" **ucap Citah.

**"Langit adalah kekuasaanku dan aku yang tercepat" **ucap Phoenix.

**"Heh, masih ada aku" **ucap Yin Long.

Sa-Fu-Naru kemudian naik ke punggung hewan masing-masing. "Kalian semua cepatlah naik" ucap Fuga.

Kakashi menumpang pada Citah, Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Temari bersama Naruto.

"Sebaiknya pegang erat-erat novelmu, Kakashi-sensei" ucap Fuga. "Citah! Go!" seru Fuga. Citah langsung berlari kencang.

"WOOOOOOO!" teriak Kakashi yang dibawa lari dengan kencang sambil berpegangan kuat pada bahu Fuga, sedangkan Fuga memegangi bahu Citah dengan kuat serta berpijak dengan bantuan chakra pada punggung Citah.

"Kita juga cepat berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo Yin Long!" seru Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu bergegas berangkat.

Setelah lebih dari setengah hari mereka akhirnya sampai pada perbatasan gurun dan mereka memutuskan beristirahat di dalam goa karena hari sudah hampir gelap dan cuaca gurun tidak mendukung perjalanan mereka menuju Suna.

"Besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalannan lagi" ucap Kakashi sambil mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun.

"Baiklah" sahut semuanya.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk mengitari api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri karena saat malam hari suhu di gurun berubah menjadi dingin.

Di dalam sebuah goa dekat sungai di suatu tempat di perbatasan gurun, penyegelan Shukaku dimulai.

Pain hologram merapal sebuah jutsu kuchiyose untuk memanggil Gedo Mazo tempat chakra bijuu akan disegel. Gedo Maso adalah patung raksasa seperti manusia dengan memiliki banyak mata dan satu mulut besar, warna seluruh tubuhnya coklat seperti tanah.

Dalam penyegelan bijuu, Akatsuki memakai jutsu khusus. Sebelum melakukan penyegelan, Akatsuki memanggil patung yang melambangkan ketidakbebasan guna menyerap bijuu dari jinchuuriki. Patung itu memiliki bentuk seperti manusia dengan tangan yang mengadah ke atas dan terikat.

Ketika sudah saatnya berkumpul, mereka akan menggunakan jutsu telepati lalu berkumpul di suatu tempat walau tubuh mereka berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dalam bentuk hologram. Ini dilakukan untuk saat penyegelan bijuu pada Gedo Mazo.

Deidara dan Sasori bersama angota Akatsuki yang lain dalam bentuk hologram berdiri di setiap jari patung Gedo Mazo untuk proses penyegelan.

Pain merapal sebuah segel tangan **_"Fuuin jutsu : Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Segel Jutsu : Sembilan segel naga)!". _**Kemudian keluar sembilan roh naga dari mulut Gedo Mazo lalu masuk ke tubuh Gaara kemudian menarik roh Shukaku keluar dan menyimpannya dalam patung tersebut.

"Seharusnya penyegelan ini selama tiga hari tiga malam tapi berkat bantuan adik angkatku ini menjadi mudah, kita hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh empat jam" ucap Pain yang berdiri di jempol kanan Gedo Mazo.

Adik Pain yang berdiri di kelingking kiri mengambil tempat yang dulunya ditempati oleh Orochimaru hanya tersenyum ringan saja.

"Zetsu, kau gunakan tubuh aslimu untuk mengintai keberadaan musuh" ucap Pain.

"Baik" sahut Zetsu.

**Zetsu** adalah seorang ninja pelarian misterius. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dia, selain kesetiaannya kepada Akatsuki juga bertugas sebagai seorang mata-mata. Kepalanya diselubungi oleh semacam tudung seperti tanaman Venus penangkap lalat yang besar, yang juga membungkus tubuhnya. Bagian kanan dari wajah dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan di bagian kiri berwarna putih.

"Aku berterimakasih bayak padamu, adik kecil. Kekuatan yang kau berikan itu sangat luarbiasa hmmm!" ucap Deidara kepada adik angkat Pain.

Adik Pain hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya saja.

_"Lagi-lagi arti senyum yang mengerikan" _batin Sasori.

"Kalian sebaiknya konsentrasi" ucap Pain kepada Deidara dan Sasori.

"Bersantai sedikitlah, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Deidara!" seru Sasori.

"Baik-baik hmmm" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di dalam goa tempat peristirahatan tim Kakashi, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil menghangatkan diri di perapian.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Mmm!" sahut Naruto yang duduk di antara Fuga dan Sasuke.

"Kau tau tentang angota Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tau dua orang angotanya yang dulu pernah mencoba membawaku" ucap Naruto.

"Mereka Kakakku dan missing-nin Kirigakure, Hosigaki Kisame" imbuh Sasuke.

"Bisa jadi dua orang itu lagi yang menyerang desa Suna" ucap Naruto.

"Saat bertemu dengannya nanti aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm… sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, besok pagi sekali kita akan berangkat" ucap Kakashi.

Semuanya kemudian segera beristirahat tapi Fuga memilih berjaga bersama Kakashi.

"Kau tak beristirahan bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, sensei" ucap Fuga, "Aku merasakan firasat buruk, aku merasakan hawa iblis semakin pekat. Aku kawatir Naruto terpengaruh" ucapnya.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menahannya" ucap Kakashi.

"Semoga saja berguna" ucap Fuga.

Keesokan paginya, Tim Kakashi melakukan perjalanan kembali hingga sampai di gerbang Desa Suna lalu langsung disambut oleh shinobi Suna.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba. Sebaiknya ikut aku ke rumah sakit segera! Kankurou dalam masalah" ucap shinobi tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tangani masalah ini" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Temari.

Tim Kakashi dan Temari segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Kankurou dirawat. Sesampai di ruang tempat dirawatnya Kankurou, Kakashi tiba-tiba diserang oleh seorang nenek.

"White Fang!" seru nenek itu.

"Eh?" tanggapan Kakashi.

Nenek itu langsung menyerang tanpa isyarat dengan kunainya namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Naruto dengan kunai miliknya. "Kenapa menyerang Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Semua orang bingung melihat penyerangan itu yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh tetua desa Suna.

"Aku sangat mengingat saat itu Taring Putih Konoha membunuh putraku" ucap nenek itu dengan nada marah.

"Aku bukan…" ucap Kakashi terputus.

"Jangan mengelak!" seru nenek itu.

"Kau salah orang, nek!" ucap Naruto.

Nenek itu benama Chiyo, sering dipanggil nenek Chiyo. Chiyo ingin menyerang Kakashi kembali namun dihentikan oleh saudara lelakiya. "Ada kemiripan yang kuat namun dia bukan si Taring Putih" ucap saudaranya.

"Huh!?" Chiyo menjadi bingung.

"Nenek ini lumayan hebat juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah… dia hanyalah nenek yang kelebihan semangat" ucap Fuga.

"Jadi bukan dia ya" ucap Chiyo. "Mmmmm, just kidding. Gyahahahahaha!" tawa Chiyo.

Kakashi dibuat sweatdrop olehnya sementara yang lain menatap aneh ke arah nenek itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian tolong tenang dan menunggu di luar. Aku harus segera menangani racun dalam tubuh Kankurou" ucap Sakura.

Kakashi, Chiyo dan yang lain yang tak berkepentingan segera keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Kankurou kemudian ia mengunakan jutsu medisnya untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Kankurou dengan dibantu oleh perawat setempat.

Selama 10 menit, Sakura melakukan proses pengeluaran racun tersebut dengan mengunakan gelembung air untuk menampung racun dan mengunakan pisau bedah untuk mengeluarkan racun.

Setelah 20 menit proses selesai, Kankurou telah terselamatkan walaupun masih tersisa sedikit racun di dalam tubuhnya yang tak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Kita harus segera meneliti racun ini kemudian segera membuatkan penawarnya" ucap Sakura.

"Baik! Nona silahkan ikut dengan kami menuju laboratorium rumah sakit ini" ucap salah satu perawat yang membantu Sakura tadi.

Sakura segera menuju laboratorium untuk meneliti racun tersebut dan Temari sudah dapat bernafas lega karena saudaranya itu telah berhasil lolos dari maut.

Di lain pihak, Tsunade mengirim tentara bantuan untuk Tim Kakashi. Dia memerintahkan Tim Gai untuk segera berangkat ke Suna demi membantu missi Tim Kakashi.

Gai, Lee, Tenten dan Neji telah siap berangkat.

"Yoshaaa! Ayo berangkat Gay-sensei!" ucap semangat Lee.

"Oke!" sahut Gai penuh semangat api.

Di laboratorium desa Suna memiliki berbagai macam tanaman obat, di sana Sakura yang dibantu oleh satu perawat sedang menyiapkan penawar racun tersebut. Sakura yang memiliki warisan kemampuan Tsunade tidak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama hanya untuk menemukan penawar sebuah racun. Sakura memang benar-benar Tsunade yang ke-dua.

Sementara di ruang rawat Kankurou, Naruto mulai tak sabar menunggu.

"Setelah Sakura-chan selesai, kita segera berangkat mencari Akatsuki" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto" ucap Kakashi. Lalu ia memandang Baki untuk menanyakan sesuatu, "Bagaimana tentang pengejaran akatsuki selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

"Saat pengejaran, Kankurou melakukannya sendiri" ucap Baki sambil menatap Kankurou yang belum siuman.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu dia siuman dulu" ucap Kakashi.

"Yah… ini akan tertunda-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… sabarlah sedikit" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam seperti ini saja, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita tak tau kemana kita harus mencari" ucap Fuga.

"Tunggu lagi sebentar saja dan jangan berisik" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah kau Teme!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada Baki, "Aku bisa melacaknya dari bau yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka, jadi bisakah mengantarkan kami menuju tempat terakhir dimana Kankurou bertarung dengan akatsuki?"

"Tidak perlu" potong Kankurou yang saat itu langsung siuman.

"Kankurou, akhirnya kau siuman-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mendapat potongan kain milik Sasori" ucap Kankurou, ia mencoba mengambil posisi duduk namun ia sedikit kesulitan.

"Kankurou, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik" sahut Kankurou, ia lalu memberikan potongan kain itu kepada Kakashi. "Hanya ini yang berhasil aku dapatkan, ini milik Sasori" ucapnya.

"Sasori?" tanya Chiyo sedikit terkejut.

"Chiyo-baasama!? Ebizou-jiisama!?" ucap Kankurou yang juga terkejut melihat keberadaan dua orang tua itu.

"Apakah kau yakin salah satunya adalah Sasori?" tanya Chiyo.

"Aku mendengar dan melihatnya sendiri" ucap Kankurou.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Chiyo lalu pulang bersama saudaranya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang membawa obat penawar untuk Kankurou.

"Kankurou, minumlah lalu istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak" ucap Sakura.

"Sasori dari negri pasir merah ya, mm. Bisa kau beritahu info tentang dia? Dengan ini kita akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Akatsuki" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau banyak tentang Sasori yang sekarang" ucap Kankurou.

"Berdiam diri terus tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bermamfaat. Sebaiknya kita segera cari Akatsuki" ucap Naruto.

Kankurou lalu memandang Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto!" pangil Kankurou.

"Ya!" sahut Naruto.

"Tolong selamatkan saudaraku" ucap Kankurou.

"Jangan kawatir, serahkan ini padaku" ucapnya. _"Akatsuki keparat, mereka tak akan aku maafkan" _batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Fuga menyadari emosi Naruto kemudian ia menegurnya. "Jangan sampai emosi menguasai dirimu Naruto" ucapnya.

"Hari sudah siang dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai" ucap Kakashi lalu merapal sebuah handseal. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**Kakashi memanggil pakun dan kawan-kawan.

Kakashi langsung memperlihatkan potongan kain tersebut kepada anjing-anjingnya kemudian semua anjing itu mulai mengendus potongan kain itu lalu segera menyebar untuk melacak keberadaan bau tersebut. Sementara tim Kakashi segera bergegas.

"Aku akan ikut" ucap Temari.

"Negri Suna juga akan membantu" imbuh Baki.

"Tidak perlu" potong Chiyo yang tiba-tiba datang. "Dari Negri Suna aku saja sudah cukup" ucap Chiyo.

"Ini berbahaya untukmu, nenek!" ucap Fuga.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu, anak muda?" tanya Chiyo sinis.

"Haiyah… kalau memaksa baiklah" ucap Fuga.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto.

Tim Kakashi kemudian berangkat untk mencari Akatsuki.

Di lain pihak, Pakun yang menemukan rute perjalannan tim Gai langsung menghentikannya. "Gai! Tunggu!" seru Pakun.

"Pakun!?" ucap Gai.

"Ikut denganku! Kami menemukan keberadaan musuh. Akatsuki berada di desa Sungai yang berada di antara Konoha dan Suna" ucap Pakun.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke sana" ucap Gai.

Tim Gai langsung dipandu oleh Pakun menuju tempat keberadaan Akatsuki sekarang ini.

Semua pembicaraan itu dimata-matai oleh Zetsu lalu ia mengirim informasi ini menuju Pain.

Di dalam goa tempat proses penyegelan Shukaku, Zetsu memberitau kepada pemimpinnya tentang info tersebut.

"Ketua, Shinobi Konoha berhasil menemukan tempat ini dan mereka menuju arah sini" ucap Zetsu.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa diremehkan" ucap Pain. "Siapa saja yang mengejar?" tanya Pain.

"Maito Gai dan beberapa muridnya" ucap Zetsu.

"Eeee… Maito Gai ya, biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Kisame.

"Proses hanya butuh 15 menit lagi" ucap Pain, "Itachi dan Kisame, tangani musuh yang mencoba mendekat ke sini" perintah Pain.

"Aku akan mengunakan Shoten No Jutsu, tehnik menyerupakan seseorang menjadi sama persis menggunakan badan manusia hidup, tehnik ini akan mengambil 30% chakra dari kalian. Kalian berdua bisa mengendalikan copy-an kalian dari jauh" ucap Pain.

"Baiklah" sahut Kisame sedangkan Itachi hanya diam saja.

Di lain pihak, perjalanan tim Gai terhambat.

Pakun mencium kedatangan seseorang, "Ada yang mengikuti kita" ucapnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lee.

"Neji!" seru Gai.

Neji langsung mengerti kemudian segera mengaktifkan byakugannya lalu memulai melacak.

**_"Byakugan!"_**

"Di belakang!" seru Neji.

Pedang Samehada muncul dari dalam tanah, melesat kencang seperti hiu menyibak tanah ke arah tim Gai. Tim Gai langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan lincah kemudian muncul Kisame di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gai.

"Hah, kau terlihat sudah terlalu tua ya hingga menjadi pikun" ucap Kisame.

"Aku ini masih muda" ucap Gai lalu menyerang langsung dengan "**_Dynamic Entry!"._**

Kisame menghindar dengan mudah, "Heh, sekarang giliranku. Akan ku jadikan tempat ini lautan". **_"Shuiton : Bakushouha! (Aquatic Shockwave)" _**Kisame memuntahkan air dalam jumlah yang besar kemudian menciptakan ombak yang besar lalu menerjang tim Gai.

Kisame kemudian berselancar di atas ombak tersebut untuk melancarkan serangan tebasan Samehadanya. Sebelum tebasannya mengenai Gai, Kisame diserang oleh Lee dengan "**_Konoha Shoufuu!"_** namun Kisame berhasil menahannya. Lee kemudian melompat mundur dengan cepat lalu Tenten melempar senjata peledak bola duri, Kisame menggunakan Samehadanya untuk menepis dan bola duri itu meledak saat bersentuhan dengan pedang Kisame.

"Berhasil" ucap Tenten.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa Kisame "Hahaha, sungguh mainan anak-anak" ucap Kisame.

"Inikah kekuatan Akatsuki?" gumam Neji.

"Kalian semua harus berhati-hati" ucap Gai yang selalu siap pada kuda-kudanya.

Di lain pihak, perjalanan tim Kakashi juga terhambat. Itachi menghadang mereka. Tim Kakashi kini saling berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi!" ucap Kakashi.

"Kakak!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu lagi, adikku" ucap Itachi.

"Jangan halangi perjalanan kami" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya penuh pertanyaan, apa sesungguhnya yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya itu. Sementara Fuga hanya menatap santai ke arah Itachi.

"Kakak! Jelaskan kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti ini, aku ingin kakak pulang bersamaku" ucap Sasuke membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Sasuke, dia adalah seorang buronan" ucap Kakashi.

"Diam! Dia bukan buronan, dia adalah kakakku" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" tegur Kakashi sementara tatapan Itachi masih tetap sama, tatapannya masih tetap kosong.

"Itachi, kami bertiga tau tentang dirimu. Kembalilah bersama kami" ucap Naruto.

Fuga menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya itu, "Naruto! Sasuke! Dia bukan Itachi yang sebenarnya, dia hanyalah tiruan yang dikendalikan oleh itachi, aromanya tidak sama" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melawannya, sekaligus sebagai pengantar pesan dariku untuk kakak" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian maju mendekat ke arah Kakashi lalu menghunus pedangnya. "Jika kakak ingin melindungi Konoha , aku juga akan melindungi desa kita. Maaf kakak, jika kakak terus menuruti perintah pimpinan Akatsuki aku terpaksa melawan kakak" ucapnya.

"Bagus, kau harus menghentikanku karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Akatsuki" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah jika ini keinginan kakak" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit mengadu genjutsu Sasuke malah terjatuh karena masih lemah dalam jutsu itu dengan kakaknya.

"Sial, ini tidak mudah" keluh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bantu Sasuke" ucap Fuga. "Naruto bersiaplah untuk serangan penentuan" ucap Fuga.

"Baik!" sahut Naruto.

Fuga menghunus pedangnya kemudian lari ke arah Itachi sedangkan Naruto membuat satu bunsin. **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"._**

Naruto kemudian menyiapkan **_Rasengan Flame_**_._

Sebelum pedang Fuga menyentuh tubuh Itachi ia terkena genjutsu seperti yang di alami oleh Sasuke.

Pertama-tama Fuga ditabrak oleh ribuan burung gagak lalu ia mendapati kakinya digerogoti oleh tangan-tangan iblis yang muncul dari dalam tanah hingga sulit bergerak. "Ini kekuatan iblis" gumam Fuga.

Itachi langsung muncul dengan pedang milik Fuga dan siap menusuk jantung Fuga. Saat itu juga Shimma terbangun dan langsung memukul kepala Fuga dengan keras hingga sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Itachi.

Itachi yang mengetahui Fuga telah tersadar langsung melompat mundur, saat Itachi mendarat dari lompatannya tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Itachi. **_"Fire Style : Rasengan Flame!"._**

Serangan Naruto berhasil dipatahkan, Itachi menepis dan mendorong siku Naruto membuat serangannya malah menabarak permukaan tanah. Itachi dengan sigap melompat ke pinggir lalu melakukan handseal **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Dengan sigap Fuga dan Sasuke menahan serangan Itachi dengan jurus yang sama. **_""Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!""._**

Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi langsung melompat mendekat ke sisi Fuga.

"Fuga, tahan dia sebentar" ucap Naruto. Fuga mengankat jempolnya sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

Bola api milik Itachi masih lebih besar, melihat itu Kakashi turun tangan dan ikut menembakan bola api. **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Aksi saling mendorongpun terjadi, walaupun tiga kekuatan menggabungkan, api Itachi tetap sulit ditahan. "_Benar-benar kekuatan iblis" _batin Fuga.

**_"Amateratsu!"._** Sasuke menambah kekuatan api mereka dengan api hitamnya dan kekuatan api mereka menjadi seimbang.

Naruto memamfaatkan situasi ini, ia lalu melakukan jutsu teleportasinya dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Itachi dalam posisi jongkok. Dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut Itachi, **_"Super Mega Firearm Attack!". _**Tubuh Itachi kemudian terlempar lalu membentur batu dengan keras hingga tewas.

Setelah mendekati tubuh Itachi, tim Kakashi dibuat terkejut kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru oleh kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia, Yuura! Salah satu dewan terpecaya desa Suna. Ini tidak mungkin, ternyata dia komplotan Akatsuki" ucap Chiyo.

"Yuura ya, mungkin saja dia sedang diperalat" ucap Kakashi.

Semuanya menatap Yuura yang sudah tewas di hadapan mereka.

Di lain pihak, tim Gai juga memenangkan pertarungan. Tiruan Kisame juga berhasil dikalahkan setelah menerima kombinasi jutsu mematikan dari semua angota tim. Lee dengan _Urarenge-nya _lalu dilanjutkan dengan **_Hakke Rokujūyon Sho _**dari Neji kemudian serangan **_Asa Kujaku (Merak Pagi) _**dari Gai, _dengan membuka sampai dengan dan termasuk keenam dari Delapan Gerbang, dan kemudian untuk menyerang musuh ke bawah dengan pukulan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. _Terakhir serangan hujan senjata dari Tenten yang membuat tubuh Kisame terkoyak-koyak.

Tim Gai juga terkejut melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya, ternyata orang yang mereka lawan adalah sebuah tiruan.

"Walau hanya sebuah tiruan, kita sudah kewalawan melawan mereka. Aku kawatir jika bertemu yang asli" ucap Gai.

"Akatsuki memang menakutkan" ucap Tenten.

Pertarungan itu memberi cukup waktu untuk Akatsuki dalam proses menyerap roh bijuu dan kini mereka telah menyelesaikannya.

"Mereka cukup berguna juga terhadap kita. Dengan Shouten No Jutsu, mereka telah menjadi anggota Akatsuki walau hanya sebentar" ucap Pain.

"Kedua anak buahku patut dihargai" ucap Sasori.

"Aku menghormati pengorbanan mereka. Sudah saatnya berpisah, missi kalian sudah selesai. Kalian sekarang bebas untuk berpergian tapi sebelum kalian keluar dari tempat ini, mungkin musuh sudah mengepung kalian. Semoga berhasil" ucap Pain lalu menghilang disertai angota yang lainnya beserta patung Gedo Mazo meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu mereka di sini" ucap Sasori.

"Aku merasakan kalau mereka sudah ada di luar, hmmm!" ucap Deidara sambil menduduki jasat Gaara.

"Kita lihat apa mereka berhasil membuka segel batu di hadapan kita ini" ucap Sasori.

"Itu hanya segel biasa, cepat lambat pasti mereka berhasil menerobos, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di luar gua, tim Gai dan Kakashi telah berkumpul.

"Segel hah!" ucap Fuga.

"Gaara! Kau tidak boleh mati begitu saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kakashi kau bisa menanganinya?" tanya Chiyo.

"Ini Gofuu Kenkai, diletakan di lima tempat yang berbeda. jika ingin membukanya kita harus mencabutnya secara bersamaan" ucap Kakashi.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo segera kita temuakan letak segelnya" ucap Naruto.

"Tenang, biar timku yang menangani ini" ucap Gai.

Neji langsung mengerti dan langsung melacak keberadaan segel yang lainnya. "**_Byakugan!" _**Neji mulai melacak dan menemukan keberadaan yang lainnya. "500 meter di arah timur laut, tertempel pada batu karang. 350 meter di tenggara pada pohon pinggir sungai, 650 meter barat laut pada tebing batu karang dan di barat daya di pohon yang terdapat di dalam hutan kecil" ucap Neji.

"Bagus, dalam jarak jauh kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat radio. Oke! Kita bergerak dan ikuti intruksi dari Neji" ucap Gai. "Yosh! Ayo lakukan!" seru semangat Gai yang membara.

"Oke!" sahut ketiga muridnya kemudian mereka segera menyebar.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, tim Gai telah berada di masing-masing segel. Gai kemudian menghubungi Kakashi lewat radio untuk mengintruksi langkah selanjutnya.

Setelah dikonfirmasi, Kakashi lalu melompat dan berjongkok dinding batu dihadapannya dan siap mencabut segel sementara Sakura siap menghancurkan batu raksasa itu untuk membuka mulut gua.

Dalam hitungan tiga semua segel dicabut secara bersamaan dan dengan cepat Sakura memukul batu besar itu hingga berkeping-keping. Sedangkan di tempat angota tim Gai, mereka dihadang oleh tiruan mereka yang muncul saat setelah mencabut segel tersebut.

Sa-Fu-Naru langsung masuk ke dalam goa begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang, hmmm!" sambut Deidara.

"Sasori," gumam Chiyo.

"Lama tak bertemu, Chiyo-baachan" ucap Sasori.

Naruto menjadi sangat marah melihat Deidara sedang menduduki Gaara. "KEPARAT! AKAN KU CABIK-CABIK KAU!" teriak Naruto.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Yare yare! Kau memang cocok sebagai monster, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"GAARA! JANGAN HANYA BERBARING SAJA! GAARA!" teriak Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto! Seharunya kau telah siap menerima kenyataan" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto semakin emosi, iris matanya kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan titik hitam pekat dibagian pusat iris matanya. Tubuh Naruto kini diselimuti aura hitam transparan, bibirnya telah menghitan dan taringnya telah tumbuh.

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, Kurama tak bisa bergerak karena terbelengu energy hitam yang mengikatnya dan berusaha menulari dirinya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau tau. Dia ini sudah mati, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Naruto lagi. "KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA" ucapnya keras.

Naruto langsung menghunus pedang kembarnya, lalu melesat dengan kencang ke arah Deidara dan hendak menebas namun Deidara mampu menghindar dengan cepat. "Kau bocah yang ceroboh, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Deidara lalu menciptakan seekor burung hantu dan segera memakan tubuh Gaara kemudian terbang keluar, bertujuan untuk memancing Naruto ke daerah luas dan memisahkan tim tersebut.

"KEPARAT! LARI KEMANA KAU HAH!" teriak Naruto kemudian langsung mengejar. Kakashi dan Fuga langsung mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya menghadang Sasori.

"Sasori, aku sudah membuatmu salah jalan" ucap Chiyo. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya" ucapnya lagi lalu menyiapkan sepuluh kunai dan mengendalikannya dengan benang chakra miliknya. **_"Chakura no ito!"._**

**_"Soshujin!" _**Chiyo langsung melempar semua kunai tersebut namun ditepis dengan mudah oleh Sasori dengan ekor besi yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kenyataannya Sasori sekarang sedang mengendalikan boneka itu dari dalam.

"Dengan memnghabisi kalian semua, total orang-orang yang aku bunuh akan menjadi 301 orang dan kalian akan aku jadikan bonekaku. Ini adalah seniku" ucap Sasori.

"Heh! Membuat manusia menjadi sebuah boneka, sungguh selera seni yang buruk" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menghunus pedangnya kemudian melempar gelombang petir. **_"Kenjutsu, Lightning style : Lightning Wave!"._**

Sasori menepisnya dengan ekor besinya namun malah terpotong. "Seni adalah sebuah kejut listrik" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari adanya kesempatan lalu menyerang. **_"SHANAROOOO!" _**Sakura memukul boneka Hiruko itu hingga hancur.

"Kalian ini memang merepotkan" ucap Sasori dengan nada normalnya. Sasori yang sebenarnya melompat keluar sebelum terkena serangan dari Sakura.

Chiyo yang menyadari perpindahan Sasori sedikit terkejut karena melihat cucunya itu tetap muda, "Sasori, kau masih saja tetap seperti dulu" ucap Chiyo.

"Jadi itu wajah aslinya" ucap Sakura.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sekarang aku akan lebih serius" ucap Sasori. Sasori lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kemudian memanggil sebuah boneka yang membuat Chiyo terkejut.

"I-itu Sandaime Kazekage!" ucap Chiyo.

"Heh! Dia hanyalah boneka" dengus Sasuke kemudian langsung menyerang dengan tehnik kenjutsunya.

**Syang!**

**Trang!**

**Ting!**

**Trang!**

Gleam Habakiri milik Sasuke beradu dengan pedang bercabang milik boneka Sandaime Kazekage. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak tiga kali dan sebanyak itupun serangannya ditepis oleh boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori.

"Pedangku sangat tajam, senjata seperti itu tak akan bertahan" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat pedang Sandaime telah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian.

Sasori membuang pedangnya, "Apa kau bisa menebas yang satu ini?" ucap Sasori lalu merapal sebuah jutsu. **_Palu Raksasa (Kyodai Tettsui)!, _**_Dengan membentuk Pasir Besi menjadi bentuk persegi panjang besar di udara menciptakan palu raksasa yang sulit dihindari._

Palu raksasa tersebut langsung jatuh dan menimpa Sasuke namun Sasuke berhasil menahan dengan pedangnya. "Benda ini memang benar-benar berat" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan palu raksasa tersebut dan sampai-sampai tempatnya berpijak menjadi retak.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura. "Sial!" keluh Sakura. Ia langsung menyerang dengan memukul keras palu raksasa tersebut. **_"SHANAROOOOOO!"_**

**Puagh!**

**Bugh!**

Palu raksasa tersebut jatuh tepat di sisi kiri Sasori. Sasori kemudian melakukan serangan selanjutnya, **_"Satetsu Kaihō!", _**_Sasori menggunakan Boneka Kazekage 3 dalam menggunakan teknik ini. Teknik ini menggunakan Pasir Besi untuk membuat sebuah bola raksasa percabangan paku. Bahkan jika lawan telah berhasil untuk menghindari dari serangan, Paku Pasir Besi akan memotong setiap rute untuk melarikan diri. Dengan lawan terperangkap, pengguna bebas untuk menyerang secara langsung._

Paku yang memanjang dari sebuah bola tersebut menusuk semua daerah tempat berdiri Sasuke dan Sakura namun sebelum mereka berdua terkena serangan itu, Chiyo menarik mereka dengan benang chakranya. Walaupun penyelamatan Chiyo tepat waktu, paha Sakura berhasil dilukai.

"Kau terluka" ucap Chiyo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengunakan antitoksin" ucap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasori langsung melancarkan serangan lagi, **_"Senju Sōbu (Manipulasi Seribu Tangan)". _**_Dari lengan kiri boneka Kazekage Ketiga membuka beberapa kompartemen. Kompartemen ini disusun dengan memanggil segel di dalamnya, yang panggilan sebagainya sejumlah besar senjata boneka panjang yang bisa menekuk dan mengikuti lawan, kemudian menghancurkan mereka dengan kekuatan yang menghancurkan. Senjata-senjata tersebut dimodifikasi dengan peluncur, yang dapat memancarkan gas beracun, kabel yang mengikat dengan jangkar kunai, atau kunai biasa._

Sakura berhasil dijebak oleh ribuan tangan tersebut namun tubuhnya tak berhasil dilukai.

Melihat keadaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung lari dengan pedang terhunus hendak memotong tangan-tangan boneka tersebut namun ia malah terkena tusukan tombak yang terbuat dari pasir baja di bagian paha hingga ia terjatuh. "Sial!" keluh Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mencabut besi tersebut _"Lawan yang kuat!" _batinnya.

Sakura mampu melepaskan diri dan langsung ditarik oleh Chiyo dengan chakranya saat Chiyo mengetahui Sasori akan mengeluarkan asap beracun.

Sakura sekarang berdiri tak jauh di depan Chiyo. "Sakura cepat suntikkan antitoksin pada Sasuke, biar aku menangninya" ucap Chiyo.

"Baik" sahut Sakura.

Chiyo lalu mengambil dua gulungan untuk memanggil dua boneka. Chiyo memanggil boneka ayah dan ibu Sasori.

"Mereka heh" ucap Sasori yang menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Mereka yang pertama kali yang kau buat" ucap Chiyo.

Di lain pihak, Naruto bersama Kakashi dan Fuga terus mengejar Deidara yang terus lari. Arah mereka adalah ke dalam hutan.

Kakashi terlihat mengaktifkan_ sharingannya_ secara penuh dan suatu waktu nanti siap meningkatkan levelnya menjadi _Mangekyou_.

Naruto berada di posisi paling depan dalam pengejaran sementara Fuga berada tak jauh di belakang Naruto.

Fuga semakin kawatir melihat perubahan aura yang sangat pesat pada tubuh Naruto. Kondisi Naruto telah berubah, dia menjadi setengan iblis hampir menyerupai Shinigami. Fuga memilih selalu berada dekat dengan Naruto agar saat Naruto lepas kendali ia bisa langsung menahannya.

_"Dark Naruto, tak kusangka perubahanmu hampir mirib denganku. Bedanya, perubahan fisikmu bercampur dengan perubahan akibat pengaruh Kyuubi. Orang-orang akan menyakka bahwa kyuubi akan lepas. Sisi gelapmu jauh berbeda dengan sisi gelapku, kau menyimpan kebencian yang sangat besar Naruto!" _batin Fuga.

Deidara terus memancing Naruto membuat Naruto semakin emosi olehnya. "Jinchuuriki itu terus berubah" gumam Deidara sambil menatap ke arah Naruto lalu ia menatap ke arah Fuga, "Dia juga cukup berbahaya, hmmm! Dia juga jinchuuriki" ucapnya. Deidara kemudian menatap Kakashi, "Seorang Copy Ninja, hmmm! Aku harus menyingkirkanya terlebih dahulu" ucapnya.

Deidara kemudian membuat sebuah burung pipit kecil lalu terbang cepat ke arah Kakashi dan menabraknya seketika lalu meledak seperti dinamit. "Satu jatuh, hmm!" ucap Didara.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto, "Keparat!" umpat Naruto lalu ia menghunus pedangnya dan melompat ke udara lalu menebas sayap burung tanah liat Deidara. Dengan cekatan, Naruto langsung menyerang dengan **_"Kenjutsu : Fire Storm Attack!", _**gelombang api raksasa langsung menebas tubuh Deidara dan memotong kepala burung yang menyimpan tubuh Gaara.

Saat kepala burung itu terjatuh, Fuga langsung melompat untuk menangkapnya dan Naruto mendarat pada batang pohon dekat Fuga.

Setelah tubuh Deidara jatuh ke tanah, keduanya terkejut saat melihat ternyata itu sebuah tipuan tanah liat. "Kawarimi heh!" dengus Fuga. sementara Deidara yang sebenarnya telah berdiri di atas burung yang baru dibuatnya.

"Kalian hebat juga ya, hmmm! Tapi kalian rasakan serangan balasanku, hmmm!" ucap Deidara lalu menciptakan sesuatu. **_"Ohako C3!", _**membuat sebuah patung besar yang dijatuhakan ke bawah, daya ledakkan dapat menghacurkan 1 desa.

"Bahaya! Naruto, menghindar!" seru Fuga.

Saat bom itu baru meledak, Kakashi langsung muncul dan langsung melenyapkan ledakan tersebut dengan doujutsunya. **_"Doujutsu : Mangekyou Sharingan!". _**Efek Mangekyo milik Kakashi adalah memindahkan sesuatu ke dimensi lain dengan cepat.

"Sharingan no Kakashi heh, hmmm!" gumam Deidara. "Sekarang apa kau bisa menangani ini, hmmm!" ucapnya. Deidara kemudian memakan tanah liat yang ada di kantongnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan puluhan missile.

Deidara kemudian menembakan semua missile tersebut secara bersamaan ke arah Kakashi. "Mati kau!" seru Deidara.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto. Sementara Fuga yang masih memegangi tubuh Gaara yang berhasil dikeluarkannya bersama Naruto terlihat tegang.

Kakashi kembali mengunakan mangekyounya untuk menyerap semua missil tersebut. Setelah menyerap semuanya, stamina Kakashi menurun derastis lalu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto.

Deidara memakai kesempatan itu, ia lalu menciptakan burung pipit dan meluncur secara cepat ke arah Kakashi. Saat itu juga, Fuga memberikan tubuh Gaara kepada Naruto lalu ia melesat cepat ke arah Kakashi dan memukul burung itu ketika hampir menyentuhnya. **_"Lightning Fist!"._**

**_Puagh!_**

**_Bugh! _**Burung tanah liat itu membentur pohon yang ada di hadapan Fuga.

"Tidak meledak" ucap Fuga sambil menarik nafas yang tak beraturan setelah memukul burung itu dengan sangat keras. "Ternyata bomnya lemah dengan listrik" gumamnya.

Tak disangka-sangka bom susulan berbentuk laba-laba bersayap mengarah pada Fuga dan Kakashi lalu meledak seperti tembakan meriam dan tak memberi kesempatan keduanya untuk bertahan. Kakashi dan Fuga lalu terlempar dan membentur pohon dengan keras.

Naruto yang melihat itu semakin marah, "Kurangaajarrrr!" ia lalu menyandarkan tubuh Gaara pada pohon lalu melompat turun kemudian melakukan handseal, **_"Fire style : Fire Phoenix!". _**Serangan burung raksasa dari Naruto memukul telak burung tempat berpijak Deidara membuat Deidara terpaksa turun ke tanah.

Deidara kini tepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan sinis. "Jinchuuriki yang mengagumkan dan kau telah berhasil menyita banyak waktuku, hmmm! Sekarang rasakan seni terindahku, hmmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Deidara kemudian memakan segumpal tanah liat dengan mulutnya sendiri lalu melakukan handseal. **_"Explosive of ant!" _**Deidara memuntahkan ribuan semut putih lalu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto dan membungkus tubuhnya. **_"Ha!"_** teriak Deidara. Semut-semut itu lalu meledak seperti geranat secara beruntun.

Saat ledakan itu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dari Naruto, "KISAMAAAAAA! HUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" lalu hempasan chakra merah kehitaman yang sangat kuat menghempas semua semut tersebut hingga hancur. Dengan cepat satu tangan chakra memegang kepala Deidara dengan kuat dan disusul dua tangan chakra yang melesat dengan cepat yang langsung memegangi kedua tangan Deidara kemudian menariknya dengan paksa hingga putus.

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada kepala Deidara lalu ia memukul muka Deidara secara bertubu-tubi dengan kedua potongan tangan Deidara sendiri.

**_Syat!_**

**_Syet!_**

**_Puak!_**

**_Plak!_**

**_Puk!_**

**_Bugh!_**

**_Bruag!_**

Deidara terpental akibat pukulan terakhir dari Naruto dan membentur pohoh, Deidara bangkit dengan cepat lalu segera bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak. "Sial! Berhadapan langsung dengan kyuubi sangat berbahaya. Aku harus menyusun rencana, hmmm!" ucapnya.

Fuga yang melihat Naruto telah hilang kendali membuatnya sangat kawatir, "Naruto…".

"Fuga, tenanglah" ucap Kakashi kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak kayu yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya sebelum berangkat, "Kita akan gunakan ini!" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kotak tersebut.

Naruto berteriak menggeram, **"UARRRRRRRRRRRR! Grrrrrrrrrr!".** Naruto telah diselimuti jubah chakra kyuubi merah kehitaman dengan tiga ekor, ia sedang mencoba mencium keberadaan Deidara. Karena merasa sulit menemukan keberadaan Deidara, ia malah merusak lingkungan sekitar.

"Naruto! Kurama! Sadarlah!" gumam Fuga.

To be continued.

Yo Mina-san, Kurawa sempat kehilangan inspirasi jadi baru update sekarang.

Bagaimana tentang ceritanya Mina-san?

Btw siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya Sa-Fu-Naru?

Oke tetap review ya Mina-san biar Kurawa terus dapet ide.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

Chapter 5

Naruto terus termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, ia terus merusak pepohonan sekitar untuk mencoba menemukan keberadaan Deidara. Sekarang Naruto hanya satu tujuan yaitu membunuh Deidara.

Manusia yang termakan oleh sisi gelapnya sendiri adalah manusia yang bodoh, seperti binatang, liar dan melupakan akalsehatnya. Memburu, membunuh hanya demi menyenangkan disi sendiri. Seseorang yang takluk pada iblis dalam dirinya hanya untuk mencapai tujuan dalam bentuk apapun adalah seorang yang pemikirannya telah tandus, memakai jalan iblis sama saja menurunkan derajatnya di mata manusia yang lain.

Naruto bukan orang rendah seperti itu, dia bukan takluk terhadap iblis namum dia korban dari iblis dalam dirinya. Korban akibat kebenciannya sendiri telah membuatnya kacau. Di alam bawah sadarnya, sebenarnya Naruto berusaha melawan tapi rasa kebenciannya yang kuat lelah membuka jalan bagi iblis untuk keluar dan memnguasai dirinya.

Walau melawan dengan keras, itu akan percuma saja karena iblis dalam diri Naruto bukanlah iblis biasa. Sosok iblis dalam diri seseorang tercipta dari rasa kebencian yang mendalam, jika takluk pada iblis maka orang itu akan kehilangan akal sehatnya lalu mencoba untuk mencari keadilannya sendiri bahkan lebih parah lagi ia akan melakukan pembunuhan lalu berakhir di penjara hanya akibat emosi sesaat.

Iblis dalam diri Naruto tercipta dari rasa kebenciannya sendiri dan Kurama yang sangat kuat. Dark Naruto bukan sosok yang bisa diajak main-main. Untuk menghentikannya, Naruto harus menemukan caranya sendiri untuk menaklukan sisi gelapnya sendiri.

**"Geeerrrrrrrrrrrr!" **raum Naruto yang telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan dalam hatinya. Naruto terlihat sedang mengendus dalam posisi berjongkok di atas potongan sebuah batang pohon besar.

….

"Kakashi-sensei, sebertinya dia sedikit tenang" ucap Fuga.

Kakashi kemudian membuka kotak pemberian Jiraiya tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kertas mantra berwarna putih bergambar matahari sebagai simbul Dewa Matahari. "Aku akan menahan kekuatan iblisnya dengan ini, sementara kau amankan Gaara!" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik!" sahut Fuga.

Keduanya lalu melompat dengan segera, Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat lalu menempelkan kertas tersebut pada kening Naruto sementara Fuga mengembil tubuh Gaara yang tertimpa ranting-ranting pohon.

Setelah Kakashi menempel kertas tersebut, aura iblis pada tubuh Naruto menghilang kemudian ia menjadi lemas lalu terjatuh dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" gumam Naruto yang pandangannya memburam dan matanya setengah terpejam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi.

Sementara pertarungan tim Gai terlihat kewalahan melawan tiruan mereka masing-masing. Tiruan mereka samasekali tak mengalami kelelahan sedikitpun, kekuatan lawan mereka selalu tetap dari awal hingga sekarang ini.

"Gai-sensei, kekuatan lawanku sepertinya tak ada habisnya" ucap Lee melalui radio.

"Kau benar, Lee" sahut Gai.

"Chakranya tak pernah menurun" ucap Neji.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita cari kelemahannya" ucap Gai.

"Baik!" sahut ketiga muridnya.

Di lain pihak, Chiyo-Sakura-Sasuke belum mampu menjatuhkan Sasori. Chiyo dan Sasori masih terlihat mengadu boneka mereka masing-masing dengan sengit. Boneka mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain secara cepat dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

**_"Satetsu Shigure (Hujan Bertaburan Pasir Besi)". _**_Serangan yang menggunakan Pasir Besi yang telah mengeras menjadi butiran kecil, untuk menyerang secara bersamaan di berbagai macam arah. Peluru yang begitu cepat, sehingga mereka sulit untuk Pasir Besi memiliki gaya magnet dan juga basah kuyup dalam racun, menghindar dari teknik ini hampir tidak mungkin._

Chyio memiliki keberuntungannya, Ia segera menarik Sakura dan Sasuke sehingga berada tepat di belakangnya lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan tehnik "**_Kiko Junbu" _**prisai yang terbuat dari chakra dengan mengunakan boneka ibu dan ayah Sasori.

"Kau memang seorang master kugutsu, Chiyo-baachan" ucap Sasori. "Tapi bisakah kau menahan yang ini?" ucapnya. **_"Satetsu Kesshū (Perapatan Pasir Besi)". _**_Sasori menggunakan Teknik dengan Boneka Kazekage 3. Teknik ini mengumpulkan volume besar Pasir Besi dan kompres ke bentuk kepadatan tinggi. Hal ini sangat meningkatkan kekerasan, menciptakan senjata seperti baja raksasa dalam sekejap. Berat dan ukuran bentuk-bentuk yang begitu besar, mereka dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan bebatuan dan menerobos pertahanan dengan satu membentuk balok, kerucut dan prisma yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Chiyo dan yang lainnya._

Pertama-tama, Sasori melempar balok bajanya ke arah Chiyo namun berhasil ditahan dengan dua bonekanya tapi tak berjalan dengan lancar. Tangan kedua boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Chiyo retak karena menahan beban yang begitu berat.

Sakura yang menyadari situasi ini bergerak dengan cepat. **_"Shanarooo!" _**Sakura memukul balok tersebut hingga terpental membentur atap goa hingga runtuh sementara Sasuke yang berada di belakang Chiyo terlihat memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tehnik doujutsunya.

Sasori kemudian melempar kerucut bajanya dalam keadaan berputar kencang ke arah Sakura dan lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil memukulnya dengan tepat lalu terpental menembus diding tanah hingga keluar gua. Sakura terlihat menarik nafas tak beraturan, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

_"Gadis ini memang sangat mengganggu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu" _batin Sasori lalu ia melempar prismanya mengarah ke Sakura lalu dalam sekejap prisma itu membelah menjadi puluhan tombak baja. Sakura berusaha menghindari lemparan tombak-tombak baja itu yang secara beruntun walau sulit.

Chiyo yang hedak menarik Sakura malah terkena lemparan tombak baja dari Sasori yang melukai legan kirinya. Chiyo terjatuh dan sulit bergerak karena pengaruh racun dari tombak tersebut.

Sakura telah terjebak dalam lingkaran tombak baja yang menacap melingkar di sekitarnya dan di atas kepalanya berdiri puluhan tombak baja yang mengarah ke dirinya. "Sial" keluh Sakura.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Sasori lalu melempar turun semua tombak bajanya secara bersamaan dan Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saja.

**_"Mangekyou Sharingan : Susano'o!". _**Sasuke memnggenggam tubuh Sakura serta menghancurkan tombak yang mengurungnya dengan tangan Susano'onya dan menarik Sakura untuk melindunginya dari serangan Sasori**. **Sasuke baru bisa membangkitkan monster yang tercipta dari mangekyounya dalam wujud tengkorak setengah badan yang diselimuti aura ungu transparan.

"Jadi kau sudah hampir menyamai Itachi ya" ucap Sasori.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke. **_"Amateratsu!". _**Sasuke langsung menyerang Sasori dengan api hitamnya yang tercipta dari pengelihatannya. Sasori berhasil menghidari api tersebut dengan mengunakan boneka Sandaime sebagai tameng dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan perih di mata kirinya. "Sial! Aku terlalu sering mengunakan sharingan" rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tangani nenek Chiyo" ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Sasori terlihat menatap serius ke arah Sasuke_. "Uchiha memang lebih mengganggu" _batin Sasori.

**_Sret! _**Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku jubah akatsukinya. Ia lalu memangil ribuan boneka shinobi untuk serangan selanjutnya. Kini di udara telah melayang 2000 boneka tempur milik Sasori semntara Susano'o milik Sasuke telah menghilang.

Chiyo kemudian berdiri setelah pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selesai. "Aku akan melawanmu, cucuku" Chiyo kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan besar, **_"Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shu!" _**Menggunakan 10 boneka Chikamatsu sekaligus dalam pertempuran.

"Sesuai keinginanmu" ucap Sasori.

Sepuluh boneka milik Chiyo kemudian bertarung dengan ribuan boneka milik Sasori. Pertarungan antara boneka itu berlangsung dengan sengit serta lengkap dengan senjata ninja masing-masing dibantu oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tehnik Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dari para boneka beradu dengan sengit. Chiyo mengerakan bonekanya yang berpakaian serba putih dengan gesit mengunakan sepuluh jari-jari tangannya begitu juga Sasori yang menggerakan semua bonekanya hanya dengan tangan kananya saja.

**_Krek! Trak! Puak! Syeng! Trang! Tang! Ting! Syet! _**

Walaupun hanya mengunakan sepuluh boneka, Chiyo tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap mengadu boneka-bonekanya walau telah mengalami kerusakan dimana-mana.

Tak jauh di depan Chiyo berada, Sakura juga bertarung dengan serius melawan semua boneka yang menyerangnya. **_"SHANAROOO!" Puak! Syet! Brugh! _**Pukulan Sakura sangat keras dan merusak boneka yang menyerangnya hingga hancur dengan hanya satu pukulan. **_Syat! Syet! Puak! Puk! Bruagh! Plak! Bug! SHANAROOOO! Pak! Puk! Plak! Syet! Bugh! _**Sakura melayangkan semua serangan taijutsunya, memukul, menendang dan menghancurkan musuh dengan kepalanya. Ia mengunakan seluruh kekuatannya menyerang dan menghadang semua musuh yang mendekatinya.

Sasuke juga bertarung dengan lincah seperti Chiyo dan Sakura, ia lebih banyak mengunakan kenjutsu dan taijutsu melawan semua boneka yang menyerangnya. Sambil mengayunkan pedang petirnya, Sasuke menggumam _"Orang itu tak membiarkan aku mengunakan ninjutsu maupun doujutsu. Dia tau kalau aku membutuhkan interval waktu, kurang ajar!". __**Syet! Sying! Trang! Syat! Syet! Brak! Kret! Bugh! **_Sasuke menebas, memotong dan membelah semua boneka yang menyerang ke arahnya dengan pedang yang telah dialiri petir secara penuh sehingga pedangnya sekarang menjadi bersinar.

Sasuke melompat mundur untuk mengambil posisi jauh dari musuh untuk mengeluarkan tehnik ninjutsu namum puluhan boneka telah mengarah kedirinya dengan cepat lalu mengerumuninya. "Sial! Dia memang tak membiriku peluang" Keluh Sasuke.

Boneka-boneka itu tak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun kepada Sasuke, lalu mereka menyerang secara persamaan dengan senjata tajam yang terdapat pada tangan para boneka.

"Siaaal! Tak berguna!" umpat Sasuke, **_"Raiton : Crazy Storm!" _**ia menghancurkan semua boneka itu dengan gelombang listriknya yang keluar secara sepontan dari tubuhnya hingga semua boneka itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara Chiyo dan Sakura masih tetap bertarung dengan boneka-boneka yang lainnya.

Sasuke mendapat kesempatan, kemudian dengan cepat ia melancarkan serangan lagi. **_"Raiton : Hell Dragon!". _**Sasuke mengeluarkan gelombang listrik yang besar dari kedua telapak tangannya yang disatukan lalu gelombang petirnya menerobos dan menghancurkan semua boneka yang berderet di hadapannya kemudian Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya. Setelah gelombang listriknya lenyap, Sasuke melakukan serangan lagi. **_"Amateratsu!" _**api hitamnya membakar ratusan boneka yang masih melayang dihadapannya dan lagi-lagi mata Sasuke menjadi perih akibat mengunakan sharingan terus-menerus.

Sasori menghentikan serangan sejenak, "Kau lumayan juga, Uchiha!" ucap Sasori kini bonekanya hanya tinggal 500 pcs. Semua bonekanya itu digunakan untuk menyerang Sasuke sementara Chiyo dan Sakura sudah kelelahan, parahnya mereka berdua mengalami luka sayat di kaki, tangan dan wajah mereka.

Melihat serangan para boneka itu mengarah ke diri Sasuke, ia lalu dengan cekatan melakukan segel tangan secara cepat. **_"Fire style : Mega Fireball jutsu!". _**Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa yang yang sangat panas dan membakar semua boneka yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyounya kembali kemudian melihat posisi Sasori berdiri yang berada di belakang semburan bola apinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melempar pedangnya yang telah dialiri petir yang kuat ke arah Sasori. Habakirinya langsung menembus bola apinya dan Sasori yang tak mengetahui serangan tersebut langsung tertusuk di bagian dada kananya.

"Sial!" keluh Sasori lalu melompat menjauh ke belakang dan pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat sengatan listrik dari Habakiri tersebut. Sasori langsung mencabut pedang tersebut lalu menancapkannya di hadapannya dan sebelum sempat berpikir, Sasuke telah lari ke arahnya dengan tangan kiri yang telah diselimuti pisau petir.

**_"Raikiri!". _**Sasuke malah menusuh dinding tanah yang berada di belakang Sasori. Sasori berhasil menghindar satu detik sebelum serangan Sasuke hampir menyentuhnya.

Sasori kini telah berdiri tak jauh di samping Sasuke. "Kau yang akan aku bunuh paling pertama" ucap Sasori sambil membuka kancing jubah akatsukinya.

Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya. _"Orang ini tak bisa diremehkan" _batin Sasuke. _"Aku seperti melawan gabungan antara Fuga dan Naruto"_ gumamnya lagi. Sasori begitu kuat setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Trizh dan mampu membuat punggung Sasuke berkeringat karena harus melawan ribuan boneka tempur milik Sasori.

Sementara Sakura yang berada jauh di belakang Sasuke terlihat sedang mengobati luka Chiyo dan luka di tubuhnya.

Setelah jubah Sasori terlepas, Chiyo langsung terkejut setelah melihat keadaan tubuh Sasori. "Di-dia menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi boneka".

Tubuh Sasori secara keseluruhan diubahnya menjadi boneka. Wujudnya sekarang sangat mengerikan di mata Chiyo dan Sakura. Tubuhnya dilengkapi senjata-senjata yang dilumuri cairan racun yang mematikan. Di bagian perut terlihat sebuah tali berujung tajam yang tergulung rapi, dipungungnya memiliki sayap besi yang bisa berputar seperti baling-baling dan sebuah tabung mencurigakan yang tertanam di dada kirinya.

"Saatnya kebangkitan" ucap Sasori lalu tubuhnya diselimuti aura hitam dan kekuatannya meningkat dari sebelumnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih tetap terpejam. Ia mencoba membangkitkan Susano'onya kembali.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Sasori. Sasori menembakkan tali yang ada diperutnya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya lalu menghindar dengan cepat namun sial, Sakura yang terkena tusukan ujung tali tersebut.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat. Tusukan itu menembus perut Sakura dan membuatnya mengerang sangat kesakitan.

Sasori kemudian mencabut tusukan itu secara paksa yang membuat Sakura langsung roboh dan pingsan.

"KURANG AJAR! SASORIIIII! BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI! KEPAARAAATTTTTT! HUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke yang sangat marah dan tubuhnya langsung diselimuti chakra yang besar kemudian seketika matanya langsung dalam mode mangekyou.

Chiyo merasa sangat terkejut melihat perubahan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba, "Jadi memang benar ya, clan Uchiha memang memiliki rasa cinta yang tinggi". Chiyo tak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

"Heh, ternyata kelemahanmu adalah gadis kecil itu. Aku selalu mengingat perkataan Itachi bahwa setiap orang berkekuatan besar pasti memiliki kelemahanya tersendiri" ucap Sasori. "Hatimu begitu lembek, Uchiha!" imbuh Sasori.

"DIAM KAU! HUAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke dan seketika Susano'o yang telah sempurna terbentuk namun masih setengah badan yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Susano'o milik Sasuke berwarna biru keunguan dan wujudnya seperti raja iblis berpakaian baja lengkap dengan tameng yang menempel di lengan dan panah dengan busurnya. Memiliki tanduk dan seringai yang kuat ditambah enam tangan. Memiliki gigi yang bergerigi dan anting-anting magatama.

"MATI KAU!" Sasuke memukul Sasori dengan empat tangan Susano'o-nya yang dapat memanjang secara beruntun namun Sasori dapat menghindarinya walau kesulitan. Sasuke memukul secara membabi buta, ia sangat marah dan kekuatannya meningkat pesat dan serangannya itu malah menghancurkan dinding di sekitarnya hingga goa benar-benar hancur.

**_Blar!_**

**_Blar!_**

**_Bruaagh!_**

"Kau begitu membenciku, hah" ucap Sasori sambil menghindari pukulan beruntun dari Sasuke.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Heh!" dengus Sasori.

"KEPARAAAT!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Ia lalu menangkap Sasori dengan memegang kepalanya lalu membantingnya ke tanah secara liar.

**_Puak!_**

**_Puk! _**

**_Pak!_**

**_Puk!_**

"Ha-ha… haha-ha!" Sasori malah tertawa walaupun terputus-putus.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berhenti membanting tubuh Sasori lalu ia merentangkan panahnya membidik ke arah tabung yang ada di dada kiri Sasori. Dalam mode Susano'o Sasuke bisa merasakan jiwa-jiwa seseorang dan Sasuke langsung mengetahui tabung tersebut menyimpan jiwa Sasori.

"SINEEEE!" teriak Sasuke lalu melepas panahnya.

**_Splash!_**

**_Sleb!_**

"Uaakh!" Sasori memuntahkan cairan bening berwarna merah kehitaman dari mulutnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak kembali hingga terdengar sampai di telinga Fuga dan Naruto.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang memapah Kakashi yang telah kehabisan 75 % staminanya dan Fuga sedang mengangkat tubuh Gaara, seketika batin mereka mendengar raungan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" gumam Naruto.

"Dia kesakitan" gumam Fuga.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hanya perasaan yang buruk" ucap Naruto.

Di lain posisi, tim Gai sudah berhasil mengalahkan tiruan mereka dengan meningkatkan serangan dari sebelumnya. Semua berterimakasih pada Lee, karena Lee yang menemukan cara tersebut. Ia berkata _"Kita harus menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"._ Dengan berbekal kata-kata itu, akhirnya tim Gai menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

Di goa tempat pertarungan Sasuke, Sasori terlihat berlutut di hadapan Sasuke karena sudah kehabisan energy. Aura ungu masih terpancar di sekitar tubuh Sasuke sedangkan Susano'onya telah menghilang. Sasuke sedang menatap dingin ke arah Sasori.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan kakakmu" ucap Sasori.

"Heh!" Sasuke malah mendengus.

"Aku akui kau memang hebat karena telah berhasil mengalahkanku dan kau orang pertama yang mengalahkanku" ucap Sasori. "Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu, Uchiha" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja tetap dingin. Aku berharap bisa membunuh Orochimaru tapi aku akan mati karena kalah melawanmu" ucap Sasori.

"Orochimaru adalah salah satu targetku, aku pasti membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Dalam waktu sepuluh hari pergilah ke jembatan Kanabi di Kusagakure pada siang hari, aku punya mata-mata yang menjadi bawahan Orochimaru, kami akan bertemu di sana. Aku ha-ra-p ka..u bena…r.. mela…." suara Sasori semakin mengecil kemudian tewas.

Sasuke telah berhasil membunuh Sasori yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar pemberian dari seseorang yang bernama Trizh. Melihat orang yang ia sayanggi terluka memicu kebangkitan kekuatan Uchiha yang terpendam dalam diri Sasuke. Susano'onya dalam diri Sasuke bangkit akibat perasaan cintanya yang mendalam.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih pingsan dan sedang diobati oleh Chiyo lalu memandang Sakura dalam diam tanpa expresi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Chiyo. "Kau sangat mencintai Sakura kan? Jika kau ingin melindunginya, belajarlah untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Heh, aku tak punya waktu untuk mencintai seseorang" ucap Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya mengelak" ucap Chiyo.

Lalu Sakura tersadar, "Sasuke-kun, apakah ini sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Hati Sasuke sudah kembali tenang walau ia sembunyikan dengan terus berexpresi datar. "Lain kali jangan terkena serangan musuh" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun" sahut Sakura lalu ia memandang ke arah Sasori yang telah tewas.

"Sasuke yang membunuhnya" ucap Chiyo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini karena dirimu. Kalau tidak pertarungan ini tak akan kunjung selesai" ucap Chiyo.

"Karena aku?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chiyo.

"Simpan tenagamu nek, jangan bicarakan hal yang tak penting. Kita harus segera mencari yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

Chiyo mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari yang lain" ucapnya sementara Sakura masih tetap penasaran.

Di tempat Naruto, Kakashi dan Fuga. Mereka sedang mencari keberadaan Deidara yang telah mereka ketahui, mereka bergerak menuju arah selatan untuk menemukan Deidara. Di semak-semak tempat Deidara bersembunyi dan saat hendak keluar ia telah dipergoki oleh tim Gai.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gai.

"Yare yare, ketahuan ya. Hmm!" ucap Deidara. Tim Gai menatapnya dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian Kakasi dan kedua muridnya tiba lalu disusul oleh Chiyo dan yang lain. Deidara telah terkepung.

Deidara menatap kedatangan Sasuke "Kedatanganmu ke sini itu artinya Sasori-sama telah mati, hmmm".

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Menyerahlah!" ucap Gai.

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa boleh buat hmm" ucap Deidara. Lalu ia mengembungkan tubuhnya bertujuan untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan oleh para terrorist. "Seni adalah sebuah ledakan hmmmm!".

Semuanya melompat mundur dan Deidara malah tersenyum bangga karena tak akan ada yang bisa selamat dari seninya yang satu ini.

**_"HA!" _**teriak Deidara **_Bomm! Duaaaar!_**

**_"Doujutsu : Mangekyou Sharingan!"_** Kakashi langsung memindahkan ledakan itu ke dimensi yang lain dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Setelah proses pemindahan selesai, Kakashi langsung roboh tak berdaya.

"Kakahi!" seru Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru keempat muridnya secara bersamaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja jangan terlalu kawatir" ucap Kakashi.

Fuga langsung mendekati Kakashi lalu mengobatinya. "Jangan terlalu naïf, Sensei. Semua staminamu telah habis" ucap Fuga sambil mengalirkan Chakra putihnya. "Aku hanya bisa mengobati luka dalammu dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahmu saja, Sensei. Jadi setelah ini kau harus banyak beristirahat" ucapnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua bergegas pergi lalu berhenti di padang rumput yang luas. Karena Chiyo harus segera di obati dan Naruto mendesak Sakura agar segera mengobati Gaara.

"Naruto, dia telah tiada" ucap Fuga.

"Belum Fuga, Gaara tidak mati" bentak Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mengobati luka Chiyo mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian ia merunduk.

"Sakura-chan, selamatkan Gaara. Aku mohon!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura malah menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, Gaara…." rintih Naruto lalu airmatanya mulai menetes. "Aku telah gagal menyelamatkanmu…" keluhanya pelan. Sedangkan yang lainnya merunduk karena kematian Gaara. Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar karena kesedihannya yang mendalam"Kenapa kau berakhir seperti ini, kau adalah Kazekage, kau adalah Shinobi terhebat di Negri Suna. Gaara… kenapa… kenapa… Gaara… kau selalu kesepian, dunia tak begitu adil terhadapmu".

"Tenanglah, Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Chiyo.

Naruto langsung berbalik menatap Chiyo sambil menangis lalu berteriak "BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG MELIHAT TEMANKU MATI SIA-SIA SEPERTI INI, DIA…. DIA…. BELUM SEMPAT MERASAKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI SEMUA ORANG!". "Jika seseorang tidak menaruh monster di dalam dirinya, dia tak akan berakhir seperti ini dan kalian juga telah merenggut kebahagiannya" imbuh Naruto.

Semuanya hanya terdiam karena tak sanggup harus berkata apapun untuk menenangkan Naruto. Fuga yang melihat emosi Naruto di hadapannya memilih merunduk begitu juga Sasuke yang iba dengan temannya itu.

"Naruto" gumam Sakura sambil merunduk.

Chiyo juga merasa iba, ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Gaara kemudian ia segera mengalirkan chakranya ke tubuh Gaara yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Naruto melihat itu lalu ia mengusap airmatanya kemudian menatap ke arah Chiyo, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya" ucap Chiyo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setidaknya aku dapat melakukan sesuatu sebagai nenek tua untuk Negaranya" ucap Chiyo.

"Aku percaya padamu, Chiyo-baachan. Lakukanlah!" ucap Naruto.

Chiyo lalu tersenyum kemudian mulai mengobati. **_"Kisho Tensei"_**_ Jutsu terlarang yaitu menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati dengan menukar nyawa si pengguna._

"Kisho Tensei? Sepertinya aku sedikit mengetahui tentang ini dari sebuah buku" gumam Fuga.

Yang lainya menatap heran ke arah Chiyo tentang apa yang dilakukannya namun Naruto tetap berharap agar Gaara dapat terselamatkan.

Chiyo berusaha sekuat tenaga mengunakan semua sisa chakranya untuk menarik Roh Gaara kembali ke tubuhnya namun itu tak berjalan dengan lancar karena chakranya masih kurang dan hampir habis. "Sial! Chakraku!" gumam Chiyo.

Naruto mendengarnya kemudian ia mendekati Chiyo dan berjongkok di hadapan Chiyo sementara Gaara berada di antara mereka. "Gunakan chakraku, Chiyo-baachan".

Chiyo menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya "Ha, kau alirkan chakramu di atas tanganku" ucap Chiyo.

"Baik!" ucap Naruto. Dan mereka memulai proses penarikan roh tersebut.

Fuga menatap prihatin ke arah Chiyo, ia tau tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Chiyo kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Chiyo dan menyentuh pungungnya lalu mengalirkan chakra putihnya ke tubuh Chiyo.

Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Gaara, ia sedang duduk sendirian sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan mengumam _"Siapa aku, kenapa aku di sini dan apa yang telah terjadi padaku?". _Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit karena perasaannya yang terluka _"Tak ada luka namun kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang amat di sini?"_. Gaara menatap ke sekitarnya dan dunia itu sepi, _"Aku sendirian". _Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara di dekatnya.

"Gaara!" seseorang memangilnya.

_"Gaara? Aku?" _ia bertanya-tanya. Kemudian sosok Naruto terlihat berlari ke arahnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto tersenyum lalu menyentuh pundak Gaara.

Gaara kemudian mengingat seluruh kejadian dalam hidupnya setelah Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. "Naruto!" gumamnya.

"Gaara, sudah saatnya kau tebangun dari tidurmu" ucap Naruto.

Kedua tubuh pemuda itu kemudian ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan kemudian Gaara tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Chyio yang telah berhasil menghidupkan Gaara langsung tersenyum namun seketika detak jantungnya terhenti lalu roboh dan Fuga menyelesaikan pengaliran chakra putihnya saat itu juga. Sakura yang ada di dekat Chiyo langsung menangkap tubunya dan memeluknya. "Chiyo-baasama" gumam Sakura.

"Ternyata aku tak bisa melawan takdir kematian seseorang" gumam Fuga.

**_"Kau bukan Dewa, Fuga. Kau memang mampu merubah sifat seseorang tapi kau tak bisa melawan takdir seseorang. Sebagian besar kejadian di dunia ini akan berjalan sesuai takdir yang telah ditentukan tapi kau bisa menyelamatkan orang dari kematiannya jika dia tak seharusnya mati. Chiyo, dia sudah terlalu tua dan dia sudah menyetujui kematiannya hari ini dan tugasnya dalam kehidupan ini sudah selesai" _**ucap Shimma panjang lebar.

"Aku tau itu tapi aku memiliki beberapa mainan lagi untuk menghidupkan seseorang" ucap Fuga.

**_"Tapi jika orang yang ingin kau hidupkan tidak mau kembali ke dunia ini, mainanmu itu akan sia-sia saja" _**ucap Shimma.

"Aku tau, makanya aku tak mengeluarkannya" ucap Fuga.

**_"Hah… aku akan kembali tidur" _**ucap Shimma.

Gaara telah hidup kembali dan bayarannya adalah kematian Chiyo. Tak lama kemudian ratusan pasukan Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh Kankurou tiba menjemput.

"Gaara!" seru Kankurou.

Temari juga akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Kau selamat, Gaara!" ucapnya "Kelak aku akan menjagamu lebis serius, karena ini adalah tugas sebagai seorang kakak".

Semua pasukan menangis terharu melihat Kazekage mereka selamat.

_"Syukurlah"_

_"Kazekage-sama selamat"_

_"Terimakasih Tuhan"_

Semua pasukan telah mengitari Gaara dan membuatnya sangat terkejut. "I-ini…". Gaara memandang ke sekelilingnya dan melihat semua pasukan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Gaara, mereka datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto, "Ayo aku bantu berdiri" imbuhnya.

Naruto membantu Gaara berdiri, "Chiyo-baachan, berhasil menyelamatkanmu tapi…" ucap Naruto terputus lalu merunduk.

Gaara menatap ke arah Chiyo yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura lalu ia mendekatinya dengan dibantu Naruto untuk berjalan.

Gaara kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapan jasat Chiyo untuk menghaturkan semua rasa terimakasihnya dan semua orang mengikuti apa yang dirinya lakukan.

Setelah membungkuk sebentar, Gaara memerintahkan semua orang untuk segera kembali ke desa untuk segera memakamkan Chiyo secara militer.

Di lain pihak, Deidara sebenarnya belum mati. Saat ledakan tadi ia bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan yang meledak hanyalah clone tanah litany saja.

Deidara keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu memutuskan mengambil kembali potongan tangannya. Dan di tempat potongan tangannya telah berada Zetsu bersama orang baru berpakaian serba hitam memakai topeng dengan satu lubang mata dia adalah Obito yang menyamar dan menganti namanya menjadi Tobi.

"Huaaaaa! Se-se-senpai Deidara telah mati mengenaskan. Aku menemukan dua tangannya di sini, Zentu-senpai!" ucap Tobi dengan suara cemprengnya sambil menunjuk potongan tangan Deidara dengan histeris.

"Sunguh disayangkan ya, dia mati bunuh diri" ucap Zetsu putih. Sementara Zetsu bagian hitam diam saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pohon. "Siapa bilang aku sudah mati, hmm".

"De-De-Deidara-senpai, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan potongan tanganmu. Jangan menghantuiku ya. Aku akan membakarkan uang tanah liat yang banyak untukmu agar kau tenang di alam sana" ucap Tobi sambil gemetaran seperti Tomas yang takut dengan tikus.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya lalu langsung membentur kepala Tobi dengan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. **_Puak!. _**"AKU BELUM MATI, BAKA!". Sementara Zetsu tak mau menghiraukan mereka.

"Kau belu mati ya?" tanya Tobi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Deidara semakin marah dibuatnya lalu menatap Tobi dengan expresi datar.

"Huaaaaa! De-Deidara-senpai!" tunjuk Tobi karena takut jangan-jangan yang dihadapannya itu adalah hantu 'keyakinannya'. "Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara dan matanya semakin menyipit.

**"Jangan berisik!" **ucap Zetsu hitam. **"Kita harus pergi ke tempat pertarungan Sasori, kita harus mengambil cincinnya".**

Mereka bertiga lalu segera pergi ke tempat pertarungan Sasori tadi dan mulai menyisir tempat itu. Setelah beberapa menit menyisir, Tobi menemukan cincinnya dan memandangnya lekan-lekan. "Aku pikir aku sudah bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki, bukan begitu Zetsu-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Itu jika kau diterima oleh Ketua, hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sedangkan Zetsu tanpak sedang berpikir, _"Aku tak habis pikir kau bisa kalah seperti ini, Sasori" _batin Zetsu hitam.

"Sunguh malang nasibnya" ucap Zetsu putih.

Tanpa sengaja cincin yang dipegang oleh Tobi jatuh ke dalam lubang di tanah. "Huuaaaaaa! Cincinnya terjatuh…. Tenyata Zetsu-senpai benar, nasibku memang malang. Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi histeris dan berusaha mengambil cicin tersebut.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara.

**"Ayo pergi!" **ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Tu-tunggu Senpai! Sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Tobi sambil berusaha mengambil cincin tersebut. "Se-senpai tunggu!". Namun Deidara dan Zetsu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya sebelum meningalkan Suna, Tim Kakashi dan Tim Gai kembali mengunjungi makam Chiyo sebelum pergi yang diantar oleh tiga Sabaku bersaudara. Tim Kakashi dan Tim Gai mendoakan Chiyo untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat kembali ke Konoha.

Setelah menundukkan kepala sejenak, mereka segera berpamitan kepada Kazekage.

"Gaara, aku akan segera pulang. Jaga dirimu, Gaara" ucap Naruto.

Gaara memperlihatkan senyumnya lalu ia dan Naruto berjabat tangan sejenak sebelum berpisah. "Sampai jumpa lagi, sahabat!" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera kembali agar Kakashi-sensei bisa segera dirawat" ucap Sakura sambil melihat Kakashi yang sedang dipapah oleh Gai.

"Yosh! Ayo segera pulang" ucap Naruto lalu mereka semua segera pulang dan diantar oleh Gaara bersama saudaranya hingga gerbang Suna.

Tim Gai dan Tim Kakashi terpaksa jalan santai kembali ke Konoha karena Kakashi mengalami cidera yang parah dan tak mampu berjalan sendiri. Gai yang tak tahan berjalan pelan sudah mulai menampakkan kekesalannya yang mulai terlihat di wajahnya karena harus berjalan santai dan parahnya ia berjalan di uratan jauh paling belakang.

"Sensei cepatlah sedikit" ucap Tenten yang menatap ke arah gurunya itu.

Muka Gai semakin cemberut lalu dalam sekejap ide muncul di otaknya. Gai memilih menggendong Kakashi dan sekarang berbalik Kakashi yang menampakkan wajah murung. "Dengan ini aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat" ucap Gai semangat kemudian lari dengan kencang mendahului semuanya.

Semua orang menyipitkan matanya memandang tingkah Gai kecuali Lee yang menganggapnya itu adalah sebuah tantangan.

"Heh… semangat yang berlebihan" ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba Lee tertular oleh tingkah gurunya itu lalu menawarkan dirinya untuk mengendong Neji, orang yang diberi tawaran hanya menyipitkan matanya dan bilang "Tidak mau!".

Karena Neji tidak mau, Lee akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan semua barang milik teman-temannya. Semua temannya mengabulkan permintaan Lee itu lalu memberikan semua ransel untuk Lee bawa kemudian ia langsung lari kencang untuk mengejar gurunya.

"Memang semangat yang membara" ucap Naruto.

"Dia hanya orang yang kelebiahan semangat" imbuh Fuga.

"Dan bodoh" imbuh Sasuke.

**_-00000-_**

Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah di pusat Konoha, Danzo memulai pergerakannya dengan memerintah seseorang menjadi salah satu tim Kakasi.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, mulai sekarang kau dipanggil Sai" ucap Danzo kepada orang yang menghormat di hadapannya.

"Sai ya. Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya" ucap orang itu lalu tersenyum.

Danzo terkejut melihat senyuman itu _"Senyuman ini" _batinnya.

"Apa tugasku, Danzo-sama?" tanya Sai.

**Sai, **adalah salah satu anbu nee. Dia pria yang memiliki keterampilan jutsu khusus 'membangkitkan lukisan menjadi hidup'. Penampilannya sederhana, ia mengunakan kaos hitam kecil yang tak sampai ke bagian perutnya serta celana hitam khusus ninja agar mudah bergerak, mebawa pisau kecil di punggungnya dan scroll kosong serta tinta. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke dan memiliki rambut pendek, mata hitam serta berkulit putih dan juga setampan Sasuke.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan tim Kakashi untuk membunuh Sasuke lalu mengambil sharingannya" ucap Danzo.

"Baik" sahut Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Ini tak akan mudah mengingat dua orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, berhati-hatilah" ucap Danzo.

"Baik" sahut Sai lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan memberi missi rahasia yang lainnya" ucap Danzo sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan yang berisi miisi yang harus Sai lakasanakan.

Sai menerima gulungan tersebut, "Baik" sahut Sai dan seperti biasa ia kembali tersenyum.

Setelah pertempuran melelahkan melawan dua anggota Akatsuki, Naruto dkk. kembali ke Konoha. Kakashi yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ dirawat di rumah sakit. Di Konoha, Kakashi terkapar tak berdaya karena menggunakan mangekyou sharingan secara beruntun.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Danzo datang menemui Tsunade di ruangannya tempat ia menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini, Danzo. Jadi kau sudah bosan selalu bersembunyi di lubangmu itu" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune sedang menatap penasaran ke arah Danzo.

"Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Melihat keadaan Kakashi dan penyerangan akatsuki semakin terlihat aku ingin menambahkan seseorang ke dalam timnya karena aku ingin berpartisipasi untuk melindungi Naruto dari pergerakan akatsuki. Ini juga demi Konoha" ucap Danzo.

"Jika demi Konoha tentu saja aku menerimanya, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk memberontak" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu" ucap Danzo.

"Baiklah, kau sudah boleh pergi dan cepat bawa orang yang kau maksud itu" ucap Tsunade.

"Terimakasih atas kebijakanmu, aku akan pergi" ucap Danzo.

Setelah Danzo benar-benar pergi, Shizune angkat bicara "Apa Tsunade-sama mempercayainya?" tanya asistennya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Tsunade, "Kau pangilkan Yamato segera" perintahnya.

"Baik" sahut Shizune.

Kakashi lalu digantikan oleh Yamato, seorang anbu yang pernah menjadi junior Kakashi di masa lalu. Dia menjadi pengganti Kakashi untuk sementara berdasarkan kebijakan yang Tsunade ambil dan selain sebagai pengganti Kakashi, Yamato juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi orang yang direkomondasikan menjadi tim Kakashi oleh Danzo.

Saat ini, Sa-Fu-Naru memilih jalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha untuk menemui teman-teman yang belum dijumpai oleh mereka.

Di persimpangan jalan tiga pemuda ini melewati seseorang yang aneh, mengenakan baju hangat tebal di siang bolong, berkerah tinggi yang menutup setengah wajahnya dan berkerudung dengan topi baju hangatnya. Sa-Fu-Naru melewatinya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba orang aneh itu memanggil mereka. "Oi kalian!" pangilnya datar karena kesal.

Sa-Fu-Naru menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto membuat orang itu semangkin murung karena kesal.

"Oi jangan kesal seperti itu! Haiya… kau orang yang aneh" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya menatap orang itu dengan bosan.

"Apa kau lupa, Naruto" ucap orang itu.

Naruto terkejut, "Kau tau namaku? Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendekatinya lalu melihat serangga terbang melintasi mukanya. "Kau… Shino..?"

"Dia Shino?" gumam Fuga.

"Sepertinya iya" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menunjuknya, "Kau Shino kan?".

"Apa kau harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui temanmu" ucap Shino datar.

"Itu karena penampilanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba melompat seekor anjing besar ke hadapan Naruto lengkap dengan penunggangnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan mereka. Seekor ajing putih berukuran besar serta pria berpakaian serba hitam yang menunggangi anjing tersebut.

"Haiyah… datang lagi orang aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Kiba!" seru langsung Naruto ke arah orang yang baru datang tersebut. "Akamaru?" Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ooooo! Naruto, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kiba dan langsung turun dari anjingnya.

"Kemarin lusa, itu Akamarukah?" tanya Naruto.

"Yo! Aku merawatnya dengan baik" ucap Kiba.

Shino langsung memotong pembicaraan, "Kau langsung mengenali Kiba namun aku kau perlu waktu lama" ucap Shino dingin.

"Itu karena kau menutupi setengah wajahmu-tebayo" keluh Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Haiyah, kita dikelilingi orang-orang yang aneh" keluh Fuga.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Kami sedang berkeliling-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Kiba lalu menoleh ke arah Fuga dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersama yang tak jauh darinya. "Oooo Fuga! Sasuke!" tunjuk Kiba. "Tampang datar kalian sama sekali tidak berubah. Yo, rambutmu semakin bagus Fuga. aku berharap punya rambut seperti itu" ucap Kiba.

"Kau tinggal mengecatnya dengan cat tembok-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang malah dicueki oleh Kiba.

"Yo Naruto, kami akan menemui Kurinai-sensei dulu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto! Ayo Shino!" pangil Kiba.

"Baiklah-tebayo" ucap Naruto, setelah kedua pria aneh itu menghilang Sa-Fu-Naru kembali berkeliling dan berjumpa dengan Shikamaru di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang lainnya.

"Oi kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan-tebayoo" ucap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian seseorang berpakaian serba merah yang bisa dibilang gemuk datang menghampiri mereka.

Naruto langsung menunjuk orang yang baru datang tersebut, "Choji!".

"Hai, kalian! Naruto! Fuga! Sasuke!" sapa Choji.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah ya Choji" ucap Naruto.

"Dia bertambah ge—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena feelingnya menangkap adanya serangan yang mendekat. Choji yang melihat langsung serangan tiga harimau putih seperti sebuah lukisan langsung melawan dengan **_"Baika no jutsu!" _**Choji memperbesar ukuran tangannya kemudian menggenggam tiga hariamau itu sekaligus hingga hancur menjadi tinta.

Semuanya menatap ke arah sumber serangan lalu mereka menemukan seseorang yang duduk di atas atap sambil memegang kuas dan scroll medium.

"Sasuke! Tangkap orang itu!" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara yang lain ingin membantu dan malah dihentikan oleh Naruto, "Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan orang itu" ucap Naruto.

"Oke! Baiklah" ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat dan hanya hitungan detik Sasuke telah menebas namun ditahan dengan pedang pendek milik orang asing itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Orang itu malah tersenyum lalu berkata "Namaku Sai. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terkejut "Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Orang itu malah tersenyum saja lalu tiba-tiba Naruto dan Fuga muncul di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Ia ini memakai lambang Konoha-tebayo dan kenapa menyerang kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sai malah tersenyum lalu menyapa keduanya, "Senang berjumpa dengan kalian, Fuga-kun! Naruto-kun!".

"Jangan menampilkan senyum buruk rupa seperti itu, jawab pertanyaan kami!" ucap Fuga.

Sai tersenyum lalu ia malah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan cairan tinta. "Tak berguna" keluh Sasuke.

"Haiyah, orang aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Jauh di belakang mereka di tempat keberadaan Shikamaru dan Choji, Ino memanggil ketiganya. "Fuga-kuuun! Narutoooo! Sasukee! Kalian cepat turun, Hokage-sama memangil kalian bertiga" teriak Ino.

Ketiganya lalu mendekati Ino untuk mencari tau kenapa mereka dipanggil. "Ada apa Ino?" tanya Fuga.

"Kalian diminta segera menemui Hokage-sama" ucap Ino.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo-tebayo!" ajak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Shikamaru! Choji!" ucap Fuga lalu ketiganya segera menemui Hokage.

Di ruang Hokage, Sa-Fu-Naru bertemu dengan Sai dan satu orang yang belum dikenalnya dan juga Sakura ada di sana.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sasuke.

"You again!" ucap Fuga.

Naruto menatap Sai sepintas lalu menatap ke arah Tsunade, "Kenapa orang ini ada di sini, Tsunade-baachan? Dan siapa yang di sampingnya itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Dua orang ini akan masuk ke dalam tim kalian mulai hari ini" ujar Tsunade.

"Setim dengan kami? Kau bercanda, Baachan. Kami tidak kekurangan orang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto benar, grandma" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian bertiga adalah target musuh, tidak salahnya menambah kekuatan dalan tim kalian" ucap Tsunade.

"Kami ini kuat, baachan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tak cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan diri sendiri kan. Kalian masih labil, jika sisi gelap kalian muncul lagi kalian butuh orang lain yang harus menahannya. Yamato adalah orang yang tepat dan Sai sebagai tambahannya" ucap Tsunade. "Jiraiya sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang kalian. Naruto, kau sering hilang kendali. Fuga! Kau memiliki roh siluman Singa bukan, kau juga Jinchuuriki. Sasuke, Susano'omu masih belum terkendali. Jika suatu saat kalian mengamuk masih ada orang yang bisa menekannya. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Ryuuchi-sama, kalian memang para raksasa dan juga perlu pengawasan. Yamato akan menjadi kapten tim kalian selama Kakashi tidak ada" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah, untuk Kapten Yamato tidak masalah tapi untuk Sai, kami mencurigainya" ucap Naruto sementara yang dicurigai malah tersenyum.

"Kecuali Yamato, kalian semua boleh keluar" ucap Tsunade lalu semuanya kecuali Yamato segera keluar.

Setelah semuanya keluar, Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yamato. "Yamato! Tetap awasi Sai, aku tidak tau banyak tentang rencana Danzo".

"Baik" sahut Yamato. "Maaf Hokage-sama, kenapa anda tidak memberitau kalau Sai bawahan Danzo kepada mereka?" tanyanya.

"Mereka bertiga sangat membenci Danzo. Jika mereka tau, maka mereka akan membunuh Sai dan kita tak akan mendapat banyak informasi tentang Danzo melalui Sai" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Yamato.

"Sekarang temui mereka" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut Yamato kemudian segera menghilang.

Hari terus berjalan dan tak dirasa telah waktunya tim Kakashi melaksanakan missi. Tim Kakashi yang dipimpin oleh Yamato melakasanakan missi selanjutnya yaitu 'Pencarian Orochimaru' mereka ditugaskan utntuk mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru dan mengingat juga hari dimana Sasori akan bertemu dengan anakbuahnya di jembatan Kanabi.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Naruto terus menatap curiga ke arah Sai namun Sai malah tersenyum polos ke arahnya dan membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Apa sebenarnya kau mau, kenapa kau menyerang kami waktu itu dan kenapa sekarang malah bergabung dengan tim kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sai hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, Baka!" umpat Naruto.

Fuga, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka berdua dan Yamato berjalan paling depan.

Sai kembali tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku hanya ingin membantu dalam tim kalian".

Sementara Fuga yang sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke mengerutu. "Oi Sasuke, orang yang mirip sepertimu itu berlagak keren di hadapan kita bahkan mengikuti tingkahmu hanya saja sering tersenyum. Bisa-bisa Sakura berpaling" ucap Fuga sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanyanya.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Fuga kemudian menoleh Sakura yang ada di samping Sasuke dan sedang menatap ke arah Sai dengan serius. _"Sepertinya dia juga mencurigainya"_ batin Fuga. "Oi Sakura, Sai tampan kan?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang tak mendengar dengan jelas langsung menjawab, "I-iya" jawabnya.

"Tu kan Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke sebenarnya muram tapi tetap menyembunyikannya, di luar ia hanya berexpresi kosong dan hanya diam.

"Haiyah… jangan diambil hati jawaban Sakura itu" ucap Fuga.

Naruto masih menatap ke arah Sai. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya masuk ke tim ini?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sai terkejut namun ia sembunyikannya di balik senyuman polosnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti kalian" ucapnya.

"Seperti kami? Heh aku meragukan kesetianmu pada tim ini. Baik akan aku beri kau kesempatan, jika kau macam-macam sudah pasti kau akan aku bunuh" ucap Naruto.

Sai tersenyum kembali.

"Berhenti menampilkan senyum palsu seperti itu di hadapan kami, bodoh!" ucap Naruto sepontan namun Sai tetap tersenyum.

"Kau memang orang yang tak tau berexpresi. Aku tak tau darimana asalmu itu, tapi aku melihat kalau hatimu itu kosong dan jika kau ingin memiliki teman kau harus memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri bukan diarahkan orang lain seperti itu. Kau itu memang bocah kesepian, orang sepertimu harus banyak belajar tentang hubungan antar manusia. Melihatmu itu membuatku muak, orang yang telah mendidikmu itu adalah orang yang menyedihkan karena membuatmu menjadi manusia kosong" ucap Naruto sementara Sai mendengarkannya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Heh! Jarang hidup di luar ya. Kau seperti burung yang baru dilepas, otakmu ternyata telah tercuci oleh kicauan majikanmu. Kau akan terkejut melihat realita di sekitarmu jadi kau harus mempersiapkan diri dan saat itu kau akan menemukan jati dirimu. Jujur saja aku paling muak melihat orang yang tak memiliki jati diri sepertimu. Aku tanyakan pada dirimu, apa kau ini? Kau hidup untuk apa? Tujuanmu apa? Kau itu seperti kertas yang mengapung di atas air, kau hanya pasrah menghadapi hidup. Orang sepertimu tak akan pernah bahagia jika terus seperti itu. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki tujuan hidup yang berguna untuk dirimu sendiri" ujar Naruto dan Sai berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terakhir.

"Apakah kau tau arti kata teman? Pastinya kau tidak tau karena kau itu sebelumnya adalah burung di dalam sangkar" ucap Naruto.

"Teman.." gumam Sai.

"Itu adalah tugas yang harus kau temukan artinya sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku apa itu arti 'teman'" ucap Sai.

"Jika aku memberitahumu maka tak akan ada artinya lagi. Sebaiknya kau cari sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Sai terlihat berpikir.

"Sudahlah! Kalian hentikan saja perdebatan kalian. Kita akan beristirahat, mengingat hari sudah hampir gelap" ucap Yamato.

"Haiyah, Kapten kita benar. Tubuhku sudah sangat lengket" ucap Fuga.

"Yey…. Aku juga sudah sangat gerah" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam saja.

"Oke, ayo kita menuju pemandian umum yang ada di depan kita itu" ucap Yamato.

Mereka semua memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di perbatasan Konoha dan menunggu esok hari untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan mereka.

To be continued.

Yo Mina-san, sorry ya mungkin kisah di chapter ini sedikit memaksa. Cos Kurawa lagi galau akibat baru putus ama pacar.

Oke tetap kasi semangat pada Kurawa ya lewat riviu karena hanya Mina-san yang bisa membangkitkan ide yang terpendam di dalam alam bawah sadarku. Oke terimakasih banyak minna-san yang sudah riviu.

Satu lagi, apa Mina-san menjadi berimajinasi saat membaca kisah Naruto ini? Tolong jawab ya, Mina-san.

Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

**Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu bersama dua orang temannya yang juga yatim piatu mengarungi kejamnya dunia Shinobi untuk membawakan keadilan, kebahagian dan menolong orang yang disayangi/Ultimate Ninja/strong Naruto. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

Chapter 6

**_Pemandian air panas Angsri, 05.30pm._**

Mereka bersantai di pemandian ini lagi. Keluar maupun masuk Negara api, para pengenbara akan menjumpai pemandian ini terlebih dahulu.

Para pengembara kita sedang memanjakan kulit mereka di kolam air panas dan hanya dibatasi tembok kayu yang memisahkan antara kolam untuk pria dan wanita. Pemandian ini adalah pemandian air panas alam oleh karena itu pemandian ini cocok untuk tempat pemulihan chakra bagi shinobi. Pemandian ini juga penuh dengan bebatuan di bagian dasar dan sisi kolam.

Naruto telihat sedang berendam di bagian hulu tak jauh dari teman-temannya sambil membasahi kepalanya dengan air pancoran, ia terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sai bertanya-tanya namun ia langsung menganggapnya angin lalu dan dia masih berpikir tentang semua perkataan Naruto waktu di perjalanan tadi. Sai menatap ke arah tembok pembatas sambil menyandarkan diri di salah satu batu besar sambil berpikir dan masih tetap dalam kondisi expresi kosong.

Sasuke yang berada 1 meter di samping Sai, menatap Sai dengan curiga namun Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dan hanya berexpresi datar menatap Sai. Pertanyaan Fuga dan jawaban Sakura terus terniang di kepalanya _'Sai tampan kan?' … 'I-iya!', _Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sai dan yang ditatap tak mengetahuinya karena sedang berpikir keras. _"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Sai" _batin Sasuke yang pikirannya mulai terganggu. _"Kau jangan sampai melakukannya, aku akan terus mengawasimu saat ini. Kau memang mencurigakan" _batin Sasuke yang mulai tidak tenang. _"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip wanitaku. Aku akan membunuhmu" _batin Sasuke yang mulai mengawatirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. _"Expresi wajahmu itu, sangat mencurigakan" _batinya lagi.

Fuga yang sedang santai berendam besama Yamato yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, menatap mereka bertiga penuh tanya.

"Fuga, kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi pada temanmu itu" ucap Yamato.

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku sulit untuk mengerti. Haiyah… kawan-kawanku terlihat aneh sekarang ini" ucap Fuga.

"Mereka, melakukan, mode bisu!" ucap Yamato secara tiba-tiba dengan nada sangat datar membuat kesan horror dan berasil membuat Fuga merinding dan menelan ludah lalu seketika Fuga ditertawai oleh patnernya sendiri.

**_"WAHAHAHAHA! Kau itu lucu, Fuga! Baru kali ini aku lihat kau takut seperti itu bahkan setan tak membuatmu takut. Tetapi coba pikir, kau takut dengan kaptenmu! WAHAHAHAHA!"_** Shimma dengan bangganya menertawai hostnya.

_"Jangan tertawa!" _seru Fuga kesal. _"Ini tidak lucu!"._

**_"GAHAHAHAHAHA! Peace man!" _**Shimma menujukan dua jarinya.

Sedangkan di dunia luar, Fuga malah menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke kolam. Sementara Naruto sedang berbicara dengan patnernya.

**_"Naruto, sisi gelapmu itu memang sangat berbahaya bahkan mampu mengendalikan diriku" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Aku tak mengingatnya dengan jelas, aku tau kalau diriku mengamuk saat itu" _ucap Naruto. _"Kurama-san, apa kau memiliki petunjuk untuk mengatasi ini?"._

**_"Satu-satunya jalan adalah pergi ke air terjun kejujuran. Dulu Pendeta Rikudo pernah menceritakannya" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Bagaimana kita mencari tempat itu, Kurama-san?"._

**_"Aku sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk"._**

_"Mungkin Kakek tua mesum mengetahuinya, dia itu sering berkelana" ucap Naruto._

**_"Tak ada salahnya kau tanya dia, satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Naruto! Kau harus berusaha menekan emosimu" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Tenang Kurama-san, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dan dirimu dikuasai lagi. Aku tak ingin kita menderita karena hal itu" _ucap Naruto.

**_"Aku harap kau selalu tetap pada pendirianmu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah memperoleh kunci segel ini, aku akan segera membebaskanmu saat itu juga. Aku ingin seperti Fuga dan Shimma-san, mereka bebas berinteraksi tanpa dihalangi oleh jeruji besi" _ucap Naruto yang sedang merunduk.

**_"Walau aku ini adalah siluman, aku memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi, Naruto! Jika kau ingin memdapatkan kuncinya kau harus bertemu dengan ayahmu atau kau harus meyakinkan Jiraiya untuk memberikan kuncinya. Sayangnya kau masih belum mengendalikan sisi gelapmu" _**ucap Kurama.

_"Baiklah, Kurama-san. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti" _ucap Naruto lalu menghilang.

**_"Kau memang mirip seperti ibumu, Naruto" _**gumam Kurama lalu kembali tidur.

Di kolam pemandian, Yamato telah menyelesaikan mandinya terlebih dahulu sementara yang lain masih asik berendam. Fuga terlihat berenang menuju arah Naruto untuk sekedar menengok, sementara Sasuke masih tetap mencurigai Sai yang masih berpikir keras.

Naruto melihat sahabatnya mendekat lalu menyapanya "Yo Fuga! Ada apa?".

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Kurama ya" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto.

"Kau lihat teman kita yang satu itu!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah Sasuke. "Dia kelihatan sedang kesal dengan Sai" ucapnya lagi.

"Sepertinya iya, ayo kita hampiri dia" ajak Naruto.

"Baik" sahut Fuga. Kedua ahli _sexy no jutsu _itu kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan menegurnya. "Sasuke, jangan memasang muka membosankan seperti itu-tebayo. Dari pada kau murung seperti ini, ayo kita cuci mata" ajak Naruto.

"Benar!" imbuh Fuga dan sepontan Sasuke langsung berdiri.

Sasuke menatap kedua sahabatnya ini, "Kalian! Tak akan aku biarkan kalian melakukan hal buruk itu di sini" ucap Sasuke sepontan.

"Oi oi oi Sasuke! Tenanglah!" ucap Fuga.

Karena mendengar kegaduhan itu, Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke tepatnya di bagian vital Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun ternyata laki-laki perkasa ya" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung menatap dingin ke arah Sai, "Jangan sembarangan membicarakan milik orang lain" ucapnya datar.

Naruto juga langsung berdiri hendak menenangkan Sasuke namun ia juga dikoreksi oleh Sai, "Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama perkasanya, para gadis pasti menyukai kalian" lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum dan membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan tersenyum, baka!" umpat Naruto, lalu ia memangil Fuga. "Fuga, orang baru di tim kita ini sedikit mencurigakan. Dari tadi aku melihat kau terus menatap tembok pembatas, Sai!. Akan kami kabulakan keinginanmu. Fuga, kau siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bro" sahut Fuga.

"Hey, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Teman kita sedang mandi di kolam sebelah" ucap Sasuke yang kawatir dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

Fuga kemudian berdiri "Santailah Sasuke! Kami tak akan mengintip kekasihmu itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian mencurigakan" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sai hanya menatap mereka tanpa emosi sedikitpun terpangpang di wajahnya.

Fuga dan Naruto langsung melakukan handseal secara bersamaan. **_"Art style : Sexy no jutsuu!"_**

**_Poof! _**Keduanya langsung menjadi dua wanita cantik bertubuh super sexy dan sangat mengoda lalu mengoda Sai.

"Oohhh! Sai-kuuuun!" goda Naruto lembut sambil meremas dadanya sendiri sambil mengelus pipi Sai secara lembut dengan jemarinya. Naruto berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik berambut pirang panjang bernata indah serta memasang wajah yang lugu dan sangat polos.

"Sai-kuuuun, kau tampaaan. Oohhh! Wajamu manis sekali" ucap Fuga lembut dan sangat mengoda yang berubah menjadi gadis yang memiliki rambut perak yang sangat indah sambil memainkan jari jemari tangan Sai. Fuga berubah menjadi gadis memiliki wajah yang manis, mata hitam mempesona dan bibir yang begitu lembut, ukuran dadanyapun sangat sempurna untuk selalu dipandang.

Sai sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia malah tersenyum tanpa emosi apapun di wajahnya sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu menepak jidanya sendiri melihat ulah dua sahabatnya itu,_ "Mereka ini kembali berbuat ulah seperti dulu, dasar mesum!" _batin Sasuke.

Di alam bawah sadar mereka, Kurama dan Shimma merasa kesal melihat ulah jinchuuriki mereka, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengunci perubahan mereka selama dua hari dari sekarang dan baru kali ini Kurama dan Shimma sejalan.

Kurama dan Shimma melakukan handseal hampir bersamaan**_. "Seal!" _**seru keduanya.

Di luar, keduanya sudah mulai bosan mengoda Sai yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh lalu mereka hendak melepas jutsunya namun terkunci.

Naruto dan Fuga berteriak histeris hampir bersamaan. "TIDAKKKKK!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Sai tersenyum saja. Sedangkan Kurama dan Shimma memperlihatkan seringai mautnya.

**_"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Tau rasa kalian" tawa Kurama._**

**_"HOHO! Yeah! Manis sekali kau Fuga-chan. YAHAHAHA!" tawa Shimma._**

**_-jam makan malam-_**

Tim Yamato telah disuguhi makanan mewah di hadapan mereka.

"Kapten Yamato, kau yakin meneraktir kami dengan hidangan semewah ini?" tanya Sakura dan tak menganggap serius kejadian yang menimpa Fuga dan Naruto begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja" sahut Yamato, "Baiklah selamat makan semuanya!".

Mereka semua menyantap hidangan tersebut, ada Shusi, Spageti, Hamburger, Pizza, segala jenis Seafood, Lakefood dan Riverfood bahkan Siput (?). Mereka semua makan dengan gembira kecuali dua pahlawan kita yaitu Naruto dan Fuga, keduanya menyantap hidangan dengan wajah suram.

"Kalian makanlah dengan tenang, jangan memasang muka aneh seperti itu, itu mengakibatkan kecantikan kalian yang melegenda ini malah memudar dan jangan biarkan kecantikan kalian menjadi mitos" goda Yamato kepada keduanya.

Naruto dan Fuga terpaksa memakai pakian kunoichi milik Sakura karena pakaian mereka sendiri tidak muat untuk ukuran dada mereka. "Kapten Yamato, jangan begitu terhadap kami, kami ini sedang terkena musibah-tebayoo" suara Naruto terdengar sangat lembut bahkan mengalahkan suara milik Hinata.

"Haiyah, jangan terus meledek kami kapten!" ucap Fuga dengan suara lembutnya.

"Itu karena ulah kalian sendiri" ucap Yamato. Yamato kembali memperlihatkan wajah horrornya "Jadi… jangan mengunakan jurus itu lagi, kalian mengerti" ucap Yamato datar membuat kedua palawan kita ini mulai merasakan ngeri.

Kembali, para siluman yang ada di tubuh mereka langsung tertawa lantang.

**_"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Mukamu Naruto, memang cantik seperti ibumu. Tapi saat memasang muka geli seperti itu kau malah seperti sepatu kuda kempes. GYAHAHAHAHA!" _**Kurama mentertawai jinchuurikinya dengan bangga.

**_"MWAHAHAHA! Kau Kurama, mana ada kuda kempes. Ada-ada aja kau!" _**ucap Shimma dari inner Fuga. **_"Namun terus dipandang-pandang, Fuga seperti adiknya, cantik banget. Persis seperti Avril Lavigne" lalu Shimma bernyanyi dengan bangganya. ~Hey hey you you – I don't like your girlfriend – No way! No way! – I think you need a new one – hey hey you you – I could be your girlfriend~_**

Tak disangka Kurama ternyata manggut-mangut dan kakinya mengikuti melodi nyanyian Shimma lalu kemudian Kurama ikut bernyanyi bersama Shimma. **_~in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger – cause I can, cause I can do it better – theres no other – so when's it gonna sink in?! – she's so stupid – what the hell were you thinking?! – 2x~_**

Shimma dan Kurama bernyanyi dan menari bersama di tempat masing-masing kemudian tertawa lebar bersama. **_"Mwawahahahaa!"_**

**_"Gyaahahahahah!"_**

Sedangkan di dunia luar, Fuga dan Naruto semakin suram sambil menikmati seafoodnya. Sasuke tetap pada makanyanya sendiri dan memilih tak menatap dua sahabatnya itu karena muka mereka tak sedap dipandang apalagi pas santap malam. Sakura asik menikmati makannya sedangkan Sai, dia kelebihan tersenyum.

_"Apanya yang lucu hah!" gerutu Fuga._

_"Kami ini pria-tebayoo!" _teriak dalam hati Naruto meneriaki dua siluman tersebut.

Setelah makan malam, dua pahlawan kita ini duduk termenung di depan teras penginapan mereka di bawah sinar bulan yang begitu bulat di langit seperti sedang tersenyum ke arah dua gadis jadi-jadian ini. Mereka merenungi musibah yang mereka alami itu penuh prihatin.

"Oi Naruto, aku tak abis pikir kenapa jutsu ini bisa terkunci. Kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Fuga.

"Dalam wujud wanita aku tak bisa berpikir pintar-tebayo. Aku tak tau mengapa ini terjadi" ucap Naruto lemah.

"Hah…" Fuga menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

Mereka merunduk sambil mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk memecahkan musibah yang menimpa mereka itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato yang sedang membanca seseutu sambil jalan-jalan hendak lewat dihadapan mereka terhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua untuk sekedar menatap dua angotanya itu. Fuga dan Naruto tetap merunduk dan Yamato menutup bukunya sejenak, "Ck ck ck! Kasihan" gumam Yamato lalu kembali membaca dan meningalkan mereka.

Sai yang sedang membersiapkan beberapa gulung kanvas dan akan melewati mereka juga berhenti sejenak hanya untuk tersenyum sebentar ke arah mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke yang juga ingin mengasah ketajaman pedangnya di gudang juga berhenti sejenak saat melewati mereka. Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan diikuti suara cicak dari mulutnya lalu meningalkan mereka ke gudang.

20 menit 30 menit hingga satu jam, mereka berdua tetap duduk di teras dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama menatap bulan seperti sedang mengajukan proposal pada bulan untuk mengembalikan wujud mereka ke semula.

Sai lagi-lagi lewat karena lupa mengambil tinta, ia sempat berhenti untuk tersenyum ke hadapan mereka lagi.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan urusan bersama pedangnya kembali melewati mereka dan juga berhenti sejenak untuk menatap dua sahabatnya itu, "Mengerikan" gumam Sasuke lalu mengelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yamato kembali lewat dihadapan mereka berdua lalu berhenti sejenak dan kini bukunya telah disakukan olehnya. "Kalian perempuan tidak seharusnya terus diam diluar" ucap Yamato menasehati dua rekannya itu namun tak dihiraukan. Yamato sweatdrop kemudian memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Sakura yang terus menatap dua rekannya itu dari jendela belakang di sisi kiri kamar kedua rekannya, menatap kawatir kepada keduanya. Sakura memutuskan menghampiri dua rekannya itu untuk sekedar menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk leher keduanya dari belakang, "Kalian jangan bersedih terus, jadi cewek itu ada untungnya lo. Sudahlah nanti akan aku ajari bagaimana jadi cewek yang baik, capa tau Sai naksir dengan kalian aku lihat dia dari tadi terus tersenyum terhadap kalian" hibur Sakura dan perkataannya membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Huaaaa, kami ini bukan semangka makan semangka-tebayo" keluh Naruto yang mukanya menjadi bertambah muram sedangkan muka Fuga menjadi kusam.

"Sudahlah, cewek tak boleh malam-malam terus di luar. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura kepada keduanya namun yang diajak diam saja. "Kalau begitu aku istirahat duluan" ucap Sakura lagi lalu meningalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tetap diam di teras sampai pemilik penginapan menghambiri mereka. "Dua gadis perawan seperti kalian tak seharusnya di luar malam-malam lo. Nanti ada ninja germong yang nyulik kalian bisa-bisa dijual lo" ucap ibu pemilik penginapan tersebut dan membuat keduanya menjadi ngeri.

"Eeee? Jangan-bercanda-tebayoo!" ucap Naruto sedangkan Fuga menatap ibu itu dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk kamar, malam bulan purnama seperti ini biasanya banyak hantu yang berkeliaran" ucap ibu itu lagi.

"Uaaa? Ja-jangan me-menakut-nakuti-tebayoo!" Naruto memang takut dengan hantu sedangkan Fuga semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepatlah tidur" ucap ibu itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat istirahat. Ayo Naruto!" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah Fuga. Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Di pagi keesokan harinya, dua gadis jadi-jadian itu bangun dengan wajah betambah makin murung karena sudah lewat satu malam mereka masih dalam keadaan sebagai wanita.

Fuga menendang selimutnya secara sadis, dahinya mengkerut dan wajahnya menampilkan raut kebosanan yang kuat. Ia menatap selimutnya yang telah tergeletak di lantai kemudian menyipitkan matanya seperti ingin _merasengan_ selimut tersebut karena saking kesalnya namun tangannya tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Fuga mulai mengeluh, "Shit! All like a shit". Ia kemudian menatap keadaan tubuhnya sendiri sampai ia menatap dadanya. "Tich... benper ini menggangguku" keluhnya lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih memeluk bantal di ranjang sebelah kirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Naruto terbangun terlebih dahulu lalu bergerak ke bagian daerah vitalnya dan mengumam. "Sial masih datar dan kenapa manyak semak-semaknya-tebayo" keluh Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto bangkit seperti mayat yang tidak jadi mati (?) lalu menatap ke arah Fuga dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Hai Nee-chan, kenapa ada di kamarku-tabayo?".

Pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Fuga sweatdrop lalu alis kirinya bergetar. "Haiyah… menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memangil mereka berdua. "Naruto-chan! Fuga-chan!".

Serasa seperti ditabrak gunung es, keduanya langsung terkejut kesal mendengar pangilan itu. Naruto sekarang tersadar 100% dan Fuga semakin kesal.

"Kenapa aku dipangil seperti itu-teba_yo?!" gerutu Naruto yang mulai merasa kalau dia sedang diledek.

Sasuke yang telah siap dengan segala persiapannya segera mendatangi Fuga dan Naruto yang masih berada di tepat tidur mereka dengan wajah ganjil. "Dobe-chan! Fuga-chan! Ayo segera bergegas!" seru Sasuke lalu menatap keduanya sejenak dan menemukan kondisi keduanya seperti sapi perah yang baru bangun 'di mata Sasuke'. "Kalian jangan lupa pake BH" ucap Sasuke.

"Temeeee!" geram Naruto yang mulai kesal sedangkan dahi Fuga semakin mengkerut dengan mata semakin sipit karena semakin kesal.

Yamato dan Sai juga menghampiri mereka, dan ini sedikit aneh. Di pagi ini, di saat Naruto dan Fuga baru bangun tiba-tiba semua rekan silih berganti membangunkan mereka, itu mungkin karena seorang gadis remaja harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari lawan jenisnya.

Sai terus menampilkan senyuman termanisnya ke hadapan keduanya yang membuat muka keduanya semakin ganjil.

Yamato memberikan perhatiaannya, "Kalian ini, ayo cepat mandi lalu sarapan aku telah menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk kalaian mengingat siang nanti kita harus sudah berada di jembatan Kanabi. Tentang sarapan kalian aku sudah siapakan" ujar Yamato dan itu malah membuat keduanya mengeluarkan aura muram yang pekat sementara Sai terus asik tersenyum.

Sakura juga datang untuk sekedar memperlihatkan pakaian baru untuk mereka "Tara! Kimono kunoichi ini sangat cocok dengan kalian. Yang berwarna orange lembut bermotif bunga mawar cocok dengan Naruto-chan dan yang ungu bermotif bunga sakura cocok dengan Fuga-chan" ucap Sakura lalu memperlihatkan senyum tanpa berdosanya.

Fuga dan Naruto menjadi enggan berkomentar, keduanya langsung menepak dahi masing-masing dan mengerutu pelan. "Chan…?" gerutu Naruto.

"Menyebalkan" keluh Fuga.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis, cepatlah bergegas!" seru Yamato.

Keduanya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya masing-masing dan sekarang dengan raut muka malas dan lesu. Keduanya lalu mandi untuk beberapa menit, kemudian segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk missi mereka.

Setelah satu jam, keduanya telah siap. Penampilan merekapun exsotik _plus _sanggup mengoda setiap pria yang melewatinya karena lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Mereka sudah seperti Avril dan Britney dengan penampilan kunoichinya.

Segalanya sudah siap, sebelum berangkat Yamato mengajak semua angotanya untuk berunding sebentar tentang masalah Sasori. Sasuke dan Sakura memberikan segala informasi yang diketahuinya tentang Sasori kepada Yamato, Yamato mencerna semuanya lalu mendapatkan sebuah rencana untuk menangkap mata-mata tersebut untuk menguras semua informasi tentang Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, karena kau tau persis tentang Sasori, lebih baik kau menyamar menjadi Sasori, Sasuke!" ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

"Sementara yang lain, mengawasi dari jauh dan jangan bergerak sebelum mendapat tanda dari Sasuke" ucap Yamato.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

"Oke ayo berangkat!" seru Yamato.

**_-Jembatan Tenchi-_**

Sasori memberitahu kalau dia harus berjumpa seseorang di jembatan Kanabi yang tiada lain adalah jembatan Tenchi.

Sasuke yang menyamar menjadi Sasori sedang menuju ke jembatan sedangkan dari arah yang berbeda terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam serta berkerudung juga sedang berjalan menuju jembatan, sementara yang lain terlihat sedang mengintai. Yamato bersembunyi dalam batang pohon dengan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan kayu. Fuga mengunakan jutsu henge menjadi seekor elang yang bertengger di ranting pohon tak jauh dari jembatan. Naruto juga mengunakan jutsu henge, ia menjadi seekor tawon yang terbang di sekitar jembatan, Sai menjadi tikus dan Sakura menjadi kumbang. Mereka semua tak bisa diditeksi oleh musuh bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasuke dalam wadah Sasori telah saling berhadapan dengan mata-matanya, ia sedikitpun tak terkejut setelah tau siapa mata-mata itu sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut namun Fuga dan Naruto tak begitu terkejut.

"Sangat menyesalkan. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu lama, Kabuto! Dasar pria berkacamata besar!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara khas Sasori yang serak dan menyeramkan dalam wadah boneka Hirukonya.

"Maaf, tuan Sasori. Sudah lima tahun ya tidak bertemu." ucap Kabuto lalu tersenyum.

Ekor besi Hiruko langsung melesat ke wajah Kabuto namun Kabuto berhasil menghindar. "Untuk hari ini aku maafkan kau jadi informasi apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku membahayakan nyawaku datang ke sini. Jika ketahuan Orochimaru aku pasti dibunuhnya" ucap Kabuto.

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan!" seru Sasuke dalam wadah Sasori.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, Sasori-sama" ucap Kabuto.

"Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu, Kabuto!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ada banyak persembunyian, dia berpindah setiap minggu agar tidak mudah diketahui, tentu saja di banyak Negara bukan hanya di Negara Bunyi saja. Dia mengunakan metode berbeda dalam perpindahannya jadi akan sulit dilacak" ucap Kabuto.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasori (Sasuke).

"Saat ini dia bersembunyi di danau utara dan tiga hari lagi akan pindah" ucap Kabuto. "Ngomong-ngomong…"

**_Krak! Krosak! _**Terdengar suara mencurigakan di semak-semak yang berada di ujung jembatan dari arah Kabuto datang tadi.

Kabuto memandang siaga ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau diikuti?" tanya Sasori (Sasuke).

"Tidak, itu hanya hewan liar" ucap Kabuto dan yang sebenarnya di sana ada Orochimaru yang berubah menjadi ular sedang mengintai mereka.

"Bawa aku ke markas Orochimaru!" seru Sasori (Sasuke).

"Namun tentang tugas yang ada berikan kepadaku?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku hanya ingin mebunuhnya sekarang, tentang sempel itu kita bisa dapatkan nanti" ucap Sasori (Sasuke). Sasuke tau tentang missi mata-mata Sasori, ini berkat mata sharingannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mengangkat ekornya siap menyerang, Kabuto terkejut dan secara tiba-tiba Orochimaru muncul di hadapan mereka setelah ledakan asap. _"Heh… kematianmu tertunda ya, Kabuto!" _batin Sasuke.

"Pembicaraan yang menarik, belehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Orochimaru lalu segera melilit Kabuto dan hendak meremasnya namun Kabuto berhasil menghindar dengan jurus kawarimi. Kabuto sekarang berada di sisi kanan Sasori (Sasuke).

"Sasori-sama, jika kau tidak mengangkat ekormu aku pasti tak bisa menghindar tepat waktu" ucap Kabuto.

"Heh! Ternyata kau memang diikuti" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) dan Sasuke belum memberi tanda.

Kabuto menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan tegang sementara Sasori biasa saja karena itu memang sifatnya.

"Pakaian itu mengingatkanku aku yang dulu, Sasori" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau sengaja mengikuti Kabuto hah! Sama saja kau menghadiahkan nyawamu kepadaku" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Sabar, jangan kasar seperti itu aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" ucap Orochimaru. "Anak ini, yang kau kirimkan kepadaku adalah sebuah berkah untukku" ucapnya lagi.

"Heh!" Sasori hanya mendengus.

"Berkat anak ini, aku selalu mudah dalam melakukan sebuah experiment. Berkat kemampuan medis anak ini aku bisa mengunakan suatu subjek yang sama terus-menerus. Aku selalu bersembunyi dari mereka akhir-akhir ini" ucap Orochimaru.

Saat Sasuke sedang menatap penuh dendam ke arah Orochimaru, tiba-tiba ia malah diserang oleh Kabuto sehingga wajah boneka Hirukonya hancur. Sasuke keluar meninggalkan bonekanya dan berdiri tak jauh didekat bonekanya yang telah rusak sedangkan Kabuto melompat ke sisi Orochimaru.

"Tuan Orochimaru, apakah itu wujud Sasori yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Sasori!" gumam Orochimaru sambil menatap serius ke arah Sasori yang ada tak jauh di depannya.

Sasuke berdiri tegak dalam wujud Sasori lengkap dengan jubah Akatsukinya menatap kosong ke arah Orochimaru kemudian seekor tawon hinggap di bahu kanannya kemudian di susul seekor elang yang hinggap di bahu kirinya.

"Kabuto, kau memang seorang penghianat!" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Aku telah melepas jutsu kutukan yang kau tinggalkan pada Kabuto jadi dia sekarang adalah orangku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Aku dan Tuan Orochimaru telah merencanakan ini semua untuk membunuhmu" ucap Kabuto.

"Kau sekarang bertingkah kuat di hadapanku, Kabuto. Ketahuilah, kalian tak akan mampu menyentuhku" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) lalu mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda kepada yang lainnya. Dengan segera Yamato, Sai dan Sakura telah berdiri di sekitar Sasuke dan membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto sangat terkejut.

"Sasori, kau ternyata meminta bantuan dari Konoha hah?!" ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto dalam wujud tawon langsung melakukan tehnik _teleportation no jutsu _lalu secara cepat tawon itu langsung menempel di kening Orochimaru. **_"Needle Bee Attack!" _**kemudian seketika kening Orochimaru menjadi benjol.

**_"Niahahahahahaha!" _**Tawon jelmaan Naruto langsung tertawa dengan bangganya setelah berhasil mengencingi kening Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru sendiri menatap sinis ke arah tawon yang terbang sambil terpingkal-pingkal tepat di depan mukanya.

**_"Raket elektrik no jutsu!" Puak! Bugh! Kyuuut! Pug! Pug! Pug! Bergema._**

Tawon jelmaan Naruto yang terkena pukulan telak dari raket Orochimaru terpental lalu membentur tepat muka Sasuke dalam mode Sasori lalu terjatuh ke bawah namun ajaibnya, Naruto dalam mode tawon sama-sekali tak terluka sedikitpun.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya karena sedikit pusing lalu kembali meledek Orochimaru mengatai dahinya sebagai _pentol bakso_ dan tawon itu kembali tertawa cekikikan sambil guling-guling di jembatan.

Sasuke dalam mode Sasori merasa bosan lalu menginjak tawon itu kemudian mengilasnya dengan kejam. Setelah mengangkat kakinya tak sedikitpun terdapat tanda tawon yang habis digilas dan ternyata tawon itu telah berada di pundaknya kembali.

_"Temeee! Kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku hah?!" _teriak kesal Naruto dengan suara tawonnya namun Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Kabuto dan Orochimaru terlihat siaga.

"Orochimaru, hari ini juga kau akan mendapat ajalmu" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal untuk melepas jutsu kemudian **_Poof_** terjadi kepulan asap di sekitar Sasori dan setelah asap menghilang muncul tiga ninja pedang yang sedang berdiri tegap. Satu pria berpenampilan gagah dan dua gadis yang sangat cantik berbody perfect membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto semakin shyok karena terus terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Orochimaru, ia mengingat kekagalannya kembali untuk memdapatkan Sasuke.

"Tuan Orochimaru, ini gawat. Kita telah dijebak" ucap Kabuto.

Tim Yamato menatap serius ke arah Orochimaru dan anakbuahnya itu.

"Ini artinya, Sasori…" gumam Orochimaru.

"Sasori telah mati dan dia memohon padaku untuk membunuhmu tapi aku ingin membunuhmu untuk kakek dan untuk gigitan yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Kau akan membayar semua itu" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap sinis ke arah Orochimaru. Fuga dan Naruto juga menatap dengan sinis. Dan seketika aura ketiganya langsung berubah, Sasuke diselimuti aura ungu dan matanya langsung dalam mode _mangekyou._ Naruto memancarkan chakra merah kehitaman serta taring dan kukunya telah tumbuh. Fuga telah memancarkan aura hitam dan iris matanya telah memerah seperti darah dan tempat Sa-Fu-Naru berdiri, kayu jembatan itu telah hancur menjadi debu karena kekuatan pancaran chakra mereka.

**_"Naruto!" _**pangil Kurama. **_"Perlu aku bantu? Sepertinya dua orang itu mangsa yang empuk" _**ucapnya.

_"Tidak Kurama-san, aku bersama dua temanku sudah cukup untuk melawan mereka" _sahut Naruto.

**_"Oke baiklah, berhati-hatilah Naruto!" _**ucap Kurama.

Ketiganya langsung menerjang Orochimaru namun Orochimaru berhasil kabur masuk ke hutan. Sa-Fu-Naru langsung mengejar sedangkan Sai juga ikut mengejar karena salah satu missi rahasianya adalah menemui Orochimaru. Dan kini hanya tersisa Yamato dan Sakura saja yang menghadang Kabuto.

Sa-Fu-Naru berlari lurus ke depan tanpa berbelok mengejar Orochimaru yang kabur lurus ke depan. Sa-Fu-Naru menabrak pepohonan begitu saja hingga hancur dan tumbang, setiap tanah yang mereka injak menjadi cekung karena efek chakra mereka.

Karena langkah ketiganya sangat berat dan Orochimaru lari semakin cepat, Naruto menyembur dengan api panasnya dibarengi seburan laser dari Fuga dan lemparan panah energy dari Sasuke. Gabungan kekuatan ketiganya ini melebihi bom bijuu sehingga ledakannya membuat hutan menjadi rata dengan tanah serta luas.

Di lain pihak, Yamato dan Sakura sangat terkejut melihat kekuatan itu begitu juga Kabuto.

Fuga mencium keberadaan Orochimaru dan dalam sekejap Orochimaru telah dikepung oleh ketiganya. Naruto memukul permukaan tanah hingga retak memaksa Orochimaru yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah terpaksa muncul.

**_"Amateratsu!" _**Sasuke membuat pagar api hitam bertujuan agar Orochimaru tidak mudah kabur. Mereka bertiga kemudian menghunus pedang bersama lalu menusuk Orochimaru secara bersamaan.

**_Sleb! _**Tertusuk.

Seketika hanya terlihat mayat ular putih di antara mereka. Sa-Fu-Naru hanya menatap kosong ke arah mayat ular itu. Orochimaru yang sebenarnya muncul tak jauh dari ketiganya kemudian langsung menyerang dengan ribuan ular yang keluar dari mulutnya.**_ "Mandara no jin!"_**

Sasuke kemudian tertawa menggila sambil melempar api hitam sesuka hatinya **"Huahahahaha! Hhahahaha! Uahahahaha! Amateratsu!". **Sasuke terus tertawa lebar hingga semua ular-ular itu terbakar hingga habis.

Setelah Sasuke berhenti, Naruto dan Fuga melesat ke arah Orochimaru dengan pedang terhunus dan telah teraliri chakra yang kuat.

**_"Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon"_** Orochimaru mensumon tiga gerbang Rashomon sekaligus untuk menghadang serangan Naruto dan Fuga namun tiga gerbang itu malah terbelah akibat tebasan dari keduanya.

Orochimaru semakin terdesak, ia seperti melawan tiga bijuu sekaligus. "Sial, apa sebenarnya mereka ini" keluh Orochimaru yang kini sedang bersembunyi di dalam tanah.

**_"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: KU no Tachi". _**Sebuah pedang melesat kencang dan secara cepat telah menancap di dada Fuga namun Fuga tetap berdiri dan sedang menatap dadanya yang tertusuk.

Sasuke mendekat, menyetuh pudak Fuga lalu melihat keadaan temannya itu. Itu artinya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan sadar. Naruto merasakan chakra Orochimaru lalu ia langsung menusuk tanah yang tak jauh di hadapannya, Orochimaru terkena namun ia berhasil lolos. Orochimaru mengunakan tehnik _Body Shedding _keluar dari tubuh yang terluka parah seperti ular berganti kulit lalu kabur.

Fuga mencabut pedang yang menusuknya itu lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Pedang itu kemudian berubah menjadi ular kemudian lari. Luka di dada Fuga langsung tertutup karena ia memiliki proses penyembuhan yang tinggi.

**_"Oi Fuga, musuhmu itu sudah kabur jauh mungkin karena sangat ketakutan, haha!" _**ucap Shimma.

_"Padahal ini baru pemanasan" _ucap Fuga.

Keadaan mereka bertiga kini telah berubah mejadi normal karena mereka sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan Orochimaru di dekatnya. Saat itu juga Yamato dan Sakura datang, itu artinya Kabuto juga pasti telah kabur dan dimana Sai?

"Kapten, dimana Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya dia tadi menyusul kalian?" Yamato malah balik bertanya.

"Kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi, kemana dia?" tanya Fuga.

"Ini mencurigakan" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan ia mengejar Orochimaru" ucap Sakura.

"Bisa jadi" ucap Yamato. "Tenang saja, aku dapat melacak kepergiannya" ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto lalu semuanya bergegas pergi.

Mereka lalu meneruskan perjalanan kemudian menemukan buku harian Sai yang berserakan dengan barang lain di tanah dan agak aneh.

"Barang Sai berserakan di sini" ucap Sakura sambil memungut sebuah buku yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sampul depan buku tersebut bergambar seorang bocah berambut putih dan di sampul lainnya tergambar Sai sendiri.

"Jika dia sangat gugup sehingga meningalkan semua ini, dia pasti sangat tegang saat berbicara dengan Orochimaru" ucap Yamato.

"Bagaimana, Kapten bisa tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sempat membuat satu bunshin yang terus mengikuti Sai" ucap Yamato.

"Jadi benar, dia memang orang yang mencurigakan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ketahuilah, Fuga! Naruto! Dia adalah anbu root" ucap Sasuke seketika namun Fuga dan Naruto tak begitu terkejut.

"Dia hanyalah seorang korban dari Danzo. Yang ku inginkan adalah kematian Danzo" ucap Naruto dan ucapan itu telah membuat Yamato tenang.

Yamato memberitahu yang ia ketahui tentang Sai kepada semuanya, "Setelah berbicara dengan Orochimaru mereka pergi bersama Kabuto" ucapnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh, apa yang dia rencanakan?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku lihat dia memberikan sesuatu kepada Orochimaru sebelum pergi. Sepertinya dia memang bergabung dengan musuh" ucap Yamato.

"Semua ini belum jelas, sebaiknya kita selidiki terlebih dahulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi dia menghianati kita ya, sungguh menyebalkan" keluh Fuga.

"Danzo pernah menentang kebijakan hokage ketiga dan Sai adalah anak buahnya dan dia tidak suka dengan Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Yamato.

"Danzo pasti memerintahkan sesuatu yang rahasia pada Sai" imbuh Sakura.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang diperalat" ucap Naruto karena ia tau di balik semua senyum palsu Sai, ia tau kalau Sai mengalami penderitaan yang hebat. "Aku merasakan chakra Danzo pada lidahnya dan itu adalah sebuah segel maut" ucapnya lagi.

"Sebuah segel hah? Danzo memang pintar, dia tak akan membuat peluang untuk semua pengikutnya melakukan suatu penghianatan" ucap Fuga.

"Jadi rahasianya akan tetap terjaga" imbuh Naruto.

Semuanya terlihat sedang berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Yamato mendapatkan sesuatu di otaknya, "Bisa jadi dia mengunakan missi kita untuk mendekati Orochimaru" ucapnya.

"Mungkin saja" ucap Naruto.

"Dan mungkin saja Danzo sedang merencanakan penghancuran Konoha" imbuh Yamato.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara "Jadi sekarang tentang Konoha ya".

Yamato menjelaskan semua hal yang telah diperkirakannya "Ini mengingat bahwa Tsunade-sama adalah murid dari Hokage ke-tiga. Yang jelas Hokage kelima melanjutkan semua kebijakan Hokage ke-tiga dan bisa kita simbulkan bahwa bisa jadi Danzo akan memberontak" ucap Yamato dan yang terkejut hanyalah Sakura karena Sa-Fu-Naru telah mengetahui itu.

"Berbicara panjang lebar di sini tak akan menghasilkan apapun, sebaiknya kita bergerak mencari Sai sekarang untuk menghemat waktu" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar, berdiam diri saja tak akan menemukan jalan keluar" imbuh Naruto. "Ayo berangkat!"

"Sebelum berangkat sebaiknya kita periksa buku ini" jeda Sakura sambil menunjukan buku milik Sai itu. Semuanya mengikuti saran Sakura lalu memeriksa isi buku tersebut.

Dalam buku tersebut hanya ada gambar saja, namun setiap gambar sepertinya sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang melibatkan Sai dan seseorang berambut putih yang tergambar di sampul depan yang tiada lain adalah kakak dari Sai.

Tim Yamato memerikasa semua gambar di setiap lembar buku tersebut. Dari kiri mengisahkan tentang kakak Sai dan dari kanan mengisahkan tentang Sai sendiri. Kisah mereka sama satu sama lain yaitu kisah tentang perjuangan Shinobi melawan musuhnya. Buku itu memiliki dua kisah dan kisahnya dapat dibaca dari dua arah.

"Jadi ini kisah tentang dua orang anak laki-laki yang mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya ya" ucap Yamato.

"Dia memakai semua perlengkapan hingga pakaian musuh yang telah dikalahkannya dan selalu sama sampai halaman berikutnya hingga seterusnya" ucap Sakura.

Mereka semua langsung terkejut saat menemukan halaman tengahnya.

"Ada apa dengan gambar ini-tebayo?!" ucap Naruto, ia menatap gambar tesebut "Gambar yang aneh" ucapnya lagi.

"Dia belum menyelesaikan gambarnya" ucap Fuga.

"Hanya yang di sebelah kanan yang sudah digambar, namun tanpa wajah yang jelas" ucap Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada kejelasan yang pasti, namun semua yang telah aku tangkap dari buku gambar ini adalah perjuangan Sai untuk tetap hidup. Danzo pasti melakukan hal yang buruk pada laki-laki yang satunya dan sebelum Sai menyelesaikan gambarnya laki-laki yang satunya itu pasti telah mati. Mereka pasti bersaudara dan kemungkinan besar ini karena didikan Danzo pada mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke markas Orochimaru" ucap Fuga.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto.

Tim Yamato melanjutkan pengejarannya. Setelah mereka sampai di persembunyian Orochimaru dan setelah menyisir sebentar mereka menemukan Sai yang terkunci di dalam sebuah kamar.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Sai namun Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum baka! Sebagai teman dalam satu tim seharusnya kau tak menghianati kami" ucap Naruto.

"Teman? Apa itu teman?" tanya Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami tau kau adalah utusan Danzo" ucap Yamato.

Sakura tiba-tiba mendekati Sai dan memberikan buku gambar tersebut, "Kau seharusnya menyimpannya dengan baik jika ini sangat berharga bagimu" ucap Sakura.

"Ini, terima kasih Sakura" ucap Sai kemudian tersenyum.

"Katakan! Apa tujuanmu?" perintah Sakura.

"Apa yang diinginkan Danzo terhadap Orochimaru?" tanya Yamato.

Sai hanya tersenyum saja.

"Apa rencana Danzo?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

Sai berhenti tersenyum lalu mulai berbicara, "Karena kalian menemukanku itu artinya missiku telah gagal. Aku hanyalah seorang mata-mata sekaligus penghubung Orochimaru dengan Tuan Danzo" ucap Sai lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan desa hah! kau bisa saja aku bunuh di sini, tapi aku lebih tertarik membunuh pemimpinmu itu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah" ucap Sai kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Danzo ingin merebut Konoha menjadi miliknya dan memilih bekerja sama dengan musuh sementara kau tak peduli dengan ini. Saudaramu pasti kecewa di alam sana" ucap Naruto dan membuat Sai langsung terkejut lalu kembali tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tentu saja tidak lupa tentang ikatan persaudaraan bukan? Itu tak jauh berbeda dengan ikatan pertemanan" ucap Naruto.

Sai berhenti tesenyun dan menatap ke arah Naruto. "Aku bilang akan memberimu kesempatan kan, jadi aku tak akan membunuhmu karena aku menganggap kau adalah temanku dan sebagai seorang teman aku dapat memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto.

Sai sepertinya bingung namun tak ada satu emosipun terlihat di wajahnya. "Apakah ini arti sebuah teman?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke langsung angkat bicara, "Kau memang tak tau berexpresi, Naruto menganggapmu teman dan siapapun teman Naruto juga temanku. Kelak aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu keparat yang bernama Danzo itu agar kau mudah belajar tentang pertemanan" ucap Sasuke.

Dalam lubuk hati Sai, ia sangat terkejut namun tak tau harus berexpresi apa. Ia hanya menggumam, "Teman…?".

"Sebaiknya kita cari Orochimaru, kita sudah banyak membuang waktu di sini" ucap Fuga yang mulai bosan.

"Baiklah, Kita berpencar!" ucap Yamato lalu membagi timnya menjadi dua dan mulai menyisir kembali.

Setelah sekian lama menyisir, mereka menemukan persembunyian itu telah kosong. Orochimaru memang cerdik, ia mengetahui jika musuhnya akan menyusul dirinya dan dia juga tak mempercayai Sai dengan mudah. Mereka memutuskan mengunci Sai di dalam ruangan dan pergi setelah itu.

Karena sudah tidak ada tanda keberadaan Orochimaru lagi, tim Yamato memutuskan untuk menghancurkan persembunyian itu, mereka kemudian memasang puluhan bahan peledak dan menghancurkan persembunyian bawah tanah tersebut.

Tim Yamato sekarang telah berada diluar dan secara tiba-tiba mereka mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan dari seseorang.

**_Plok! Plok! Plok!_**

Seseorang bertopeng dengan satu lubang mata dari organisasi Akatsuki menyapa mereka semua. "Neee! Mina-san! Kalian menemukan persembunyian Orochimaru duluan ya? Oooooo! Ternyata aku keduluan ternyata" ucap Tobi.

Semua orang menatap serius ke arah Tobi dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap bertempur.

"Akatsuki, siapa lagi kau?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Neeee! Ada gadis cantik!" tunjuk Tobi dengan serius ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tobi juga melirik ke arah Fuga "Waaaaaaa! Ada dua gadis cantik!" seru Tobi histeris seperti seorang fans. Ia lalu memangil rekanya dengan berteriak lantang "Didaraaa-senpaiii! Ada dua gadis cantik lhoooo!" pangil Tobi.

Tingkah Tobi itu membuat muka keduanya makin muram. "Gadis? Cantik? Kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto kemudian langsung melesat dan menyerang Tobi dengan tebasan berutalnya.

"Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi lalu lari memutar untuk menghindari tebasan brutal dari Naruto.

**_Syet! Syat! Syet! Syat! _**Naruto terus menebas tubuh Tobi sambil mengejarnya namun anehnya pedangnya hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja.

Tobi lari tungang langgang sambil berteriak meminta tolong. "Huuaaaaa! Deidara-senpaiiii! Cepat tolong akuuu! Akuu dalam bahaya… huaaaaaa! De-Deidara-senpaii!" pangilnya lantang namun yang dipangil enggan muncul.

Naruto berhenti mengejar lalu melakukan sebuah handseal. **_"Fire style : Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"._**

Burung api melesat cepat ke arah Tobi yang saat itu sedang berdiam diri seketika berubah menjadi sangat panic. "Huaaaaaaa! Deidara-senpaiiii! Cepat tolong akuuu!" pangil Tobi lantang namun api telah menabraknya secara telak tapi hanya melewatinya saja sehingga api itu menabrak obyek lain. Tobi malah memasang pose bingung, "Neee? Apinya lewat saja ya?".

Ucapan Tobi itu malah membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya sweatdrop. "Manusia macam apa yang aku lawan ini hah, semua seranganku seperti tak ada artinya" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke sisi Naruto. "Naruto, dia menggunakan sharingan. Kau sebaiknya mundur biar aku yang melawanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Pembicaraan keduanya didengar oleh Tobi, lalu ia mendekat ke mereka berdua sambil berjalan santai. Ia lalu bertanya "Neeee, sharingan itu apa ya?".

Keduanya langsung sweatdrop parah mendengar pertanyaan Tobi itu. "Kau ini memang angota akatsuki atau kau ini memang orang gila? Tentunya akatsuki tidak akan merekrut orang gila kan?!" ucap Naruto.

"Neee? Aku angota akatsuki lho!" ucap Tobi dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu akau akan membunuhmu" ucap Sasuke lalu siap akan mencabut pedangnya dan seketika Tobi berlari mundur dengan cepat karena takut. "Huaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi sambil lari mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Ciah… dia memang orang gila" ucap Naruto.

"Dia sudah lari bahkan sebelum aku menyentuh pedangku" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, "Neee! Nii-saaan! Apa kau benar ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya sambil bersuara lantang dan kembali membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut pedangnya. "Kau pergilah! Dan jangan muncul di hadapan kami lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Kasian orang gila ini" gumam Naruto.

Kini hati Tobi merasa lega dan kembali mendekati keduanya. "Neee! Nee-chan! Nii-san! Tidak jadi membunuhku?" tanyanya lagi.

Keduanya langsung menghela nafas pasrahnya. "Sudah-sudah pergilah!" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Tobi bersujud berkali-kali dan terus mengucapkan terimakasih. "Terimakasih Nee-chan! Terimakasih Nii-san! Terimakasih Mina-senpai! Terimakasih.."

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat pergi atau aku bunuh kau!" ucap Sasuke yang semakin bosan.

Tobi kembali terkejut dan lari begitu saja dan terus memangil rekanya agar menolongnya. "De-Deidara-senpaiii! Senpaiii! Toolonggg!" pangil Tobi sambil lari ketakutan.

"Heh! Dasar gila!" umpat Naruto.

"Hn" sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah rudal mengarah ke mereka berdua lalu meledak dengan hebat saat menabrak tubuh mereka.

**_BOOM! DUAARR!_**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" seru Yamato.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura juga.

Fuga dan yang lain menjadi sigap. "Musuh yang sebenarnya baru saja datang" ucap Fuga.

To be continued.

Bagaimana Mina-san tentang cerita pada chapter ini? Buruk ya…?

Abis Kurawa lagi tersesat ni di jalan yang namanya kehidupan, kurawa perlu penerangan dari para reader semuanya. Silahkan riviu, Mina-san dan terima kasih banyak karena udah terus mengikuti kisah ini.


End file.
